The Dream Designers
by FallenVengeance
Summary: Follow the adventures of the six teammates in Software Blessing as they work together to create games, as well as facing the emotional problems among the team and in their lives. WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS BOOK IS COMPLETED.
1. Introduction & Snippet

The Dream Designers

10 years after the events of Saekano (light novel), Tomoya Aki , Megumi Kato and Michiru Hyodo are reunited with Utaha Kasumigaoka and Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the two which have quit the team Blessing Software 10 years ago.

Not just that, even a coder is added to the team.

Follow the adventures of the six teammates as they work together to create games, as well as facing the emotional problems among the team and in their lives.

WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SCENES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

I DO NOT OWN THE SAEKANO: HOW TO RAISE A BORING GIRLFRIEND CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS BOOK'S STORYLINE.

This story is still in the works and would be released in Wattpad and other supported writing platforms on 4 July 2018.

Soundtrack comes out on 10 June 2018.

 **Main Characters** : Megumi Kato, Tomoya Aki, Utaha Kasumigaoka, Eriri Spencer Sawamura, Michiru Hyodo  
 **Own-Made Characters** : Masaru Kobayashi, George Fuistuer, Jack Yang, Leo Shinjisu, Ariana Jones, Cherry Sarikumi

Genres: Family, Fanfiction, Hurt, Comfort, Violence

This story happens 10 years after Saekano's light novel. Megumi, Tomoya and Eriri would be 28 years old, while Utaha is 29.

—

 **Snippet**

Masaru Kobayashi. A normal guy, living his own life in a house of his just perpendicular to the Nozokizaka. A student who scores well in his exams and is in his first year of university, Masaru also takes up coding as a part-time hobby. Studying all the time is too boring. Additionally, he never had a lot of friends.

He has been living with a man named Jack Yang. Jack has been working to support Masaru, even though he's not Masaru's father. That's because Masaru and his parents had got into a car accident, and only Masaru survived. Jack took him in as a friend of his father and raised him from the age of fourteen. He studied in Toyogasaki High School and it is his last year too.

Every month, there is a special residents in the park gathering. This even always bond residents closer to each other, but it's the not the same for Masaru. He goes there only for the food.

During the month of May, Masaru was sitting on a bench in the park. He took a plate of food, which consists of rice, vegetables, curry gravy and fried chicken drumstick. While he was eating, he took out a photo he had taken with his girlfriend, Cherry Sarikumi.

"Masaru!" A female called out. Masaru stood up and walked to the girl, accidentally dropping the picture on the floor.

"You promised me to see the fireworks today, Masaru-kun!" She said.

"The fireworks are happening here, Sarikumi-chan." Masaru shook his head and sighed, "What's so nice about fireworks?"

"Fireworks are just entertaining to me."

"What a great reason." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I really love fireworks!"

Megumi Kato, a eighteen year old student, coincidentally saw the photo dropped. Just as she bent down and picked it up, Masaru was already gone. Megumi kept it in her pocket.

The next morning, Masaru prepared himself to leave for United States. Before he closed his luggage, he took out a box of cookies that he baked for his cousin, who lives a few blocks away.

He walked to his house. Halfway through the journey, he heard a deep, loud voice coming from a house. He went to the house's doorstep and knocked on her door, but no one answered. He opened the door and slowly walked up to the second floor. He saw Megumi in her room, tied up and gagged in her white summer dress. She tried kicking her pink heel shoes at another person.

"Aww, showing affection?" The guy laughed, "This is getting really interesting."

He moves his hand gently across her legs while touching her thigh-high socks and legs. Megumi muffled in fear.

"This guy's a pervert for sure." He opened the door.

"How dare you try to rape a girl!" He screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I've called the police. They're already down there."

The guy looked down and saw police at the doorsteps. The guy quickly ran out of the room and ran off through the back door at the first floor.

Masaru ran to Megumi and untied her. She took off her gag.

"Thanks for saving me." Megumi smiled.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally didn't lock my door. As I was about to go out, the pervert came in and tied me up."

"Remember to lock next time. That perverted Dreyar never learns his lesson. Like a lepoard never changes its spots." Masaru said, "Anyway, I brought you homemade cookies." He passed the box of cookies to her.

"Thank you." She took a cookie from the box, "Holy shit, it's delicious."

"Thank you." Masaru smiled.

"Oh yeah, this." Megumi passed the picture of Masaru and Cherry to him.

"I've dropped the picture." Masaru thought, "No wonder I can't find it."

"I saw the picture dropping, so I decided to pick it up and find you." Megumi said, "Too bad you disappeared. But now you're here again."

Megumi then looked at the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Go ahead then. I'll get out of here too."

"Anyway, thanks for saving me just now." Megumi smiled, "I'll find a way to repay you."

"Oh, it's okay. It's what I should do when I see people needing help."

Megumi and Masaru went out of the house.

"So I guess I'll see you again soon?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. We will, hopefully."

 **CATCH THE DREAM DESIGNERS ON 4 JULY 2018!**


	2. Soundtrack

Here is the music used for the story.

1\. Kimiiro Signal (Luna Haruna) (Theme Song)

2\. Done For Me (Charlie Puth feat. Kehlani)

3\. M (Megumi Kato)

4\. Love Lies (Khalid & Normani)

5\. Touch (Little Mix feat. Kid Ink)

6\. Ice Tray (Quality Control Music feat. Lil Yachty & Quavo)

7\. Without You (Avicii feat. Sandro Cavazza) (IN LOVING MEMORY OF AVICII 20.04.2018)

8\. Spoil The Night (Post Malone feat. Swae Lee)

9\. Delicate (Taylor Swift)

10\. Dear You (Utaha Kasumigaoka)

11\. Young Hearts (Bunt Remix) (BUNT. feat. Beginners)

12\. Stay (Post Malone)

13\. GLISTENING (Megumi Kato)

14\. No Tears Left To Cry (Ariana Grande)

15\. the remedy to a broken heart (why am I so in love) (XXXTENTACION) (IN MEMORY OF XXXTENTACION 18.06.2018)

16\. Wake Me Up (Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc) (IN LOVING MEMORY OF AVICII 20.04.2018)

17\. lovely (Billie Elish & Khalid)

18\. ETERNAL (Megumi Kato)

19\. Famous (Mason Ramsey)

20\. LOVE iLLUSiON (Megumi Solo Ver.) (Megumi Kato)

21\. LOVE iLLUSiON (Eriri Solo Ver.) (Eriri Spencer Sawmura)

22\. LOVE iLLUSiON (Utaha Solo Ver.) (Utaha Kasumigaoka)

23\. LOVE iLLUSiON (Eriri Spencer Sawamura, Megumi Kato & Utaha Kasumigaoka)

24\. Kimiiro Signal Opening Ver. (Luna Haruna) ( /nhJ-EasC3rQ)

 **The Dream Designers** debuts on 4 July 2018, at 0600(PST)/2100 (SGT)/2200 (Japan)!


	3. Episode 1

" _There is only one happiness in this life; to love and be loved._ " - George Sand

Masaru Kobayashi. A normal guy, living his own life in a house of his just perpendicular to the Nozokizaka. A student who scores well in his exams and is in his first year of university, Masaru also takes up coding as a part-time hobby. Studying all the time is too boring. Additionally, he never had a lot of friends.

He has been living with a man named Jack Yang. Jack has been working to support Masaru, even though he's not Masaru's father. That's because Masaru and his parents had got into a car accident, and only Masaru survived. Jack took him in as a friend of his father and raised him from the age of fourteen. He studied in Toyogasaki High School and it is his last year too.

Every month, there is residents in the park gathering. This event always bond residents closer to each other, but it's the not the same for Masaru. He goes there only for the food.

During the month of May the next year, Masaru was sitting on a bench in the park. He took a plate of food, which consists of rice, vegetables, curry gravy and fried chicken drumstick. While he was eating, he took out a photo he had taken with his girlfriend, Cherry Sarikumi.

"Masaru!" A female called out. Masaru stood up and walked to the girl, accidentally dropping the picture on the floor.

"You promised me to see the fireworks today, Masaru-kun!" She said.

"The fireworks are happening here, Sarikumi-chan." Masaru shook his head and sighed, "What's so nice about fireworks?"

"Fireworks are just entertaining to me."

"What a great reason." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I really love fireworks!"

Megumi Kato, an eighteen-year-old student, coincidentally saw the photo dropped. Just as she bent down and picked it up, Masaru was already gone. Megumi kept it in her pocket.

The next morning, Masaru prepared himself to leave for the United States. Before he closed his luggage, he took out a box of cookies that he baked for his cousin, who lives a few blocks away.

He walked into his house. Halfway through the journey, he heard a deep, loud voice coming from a house. He went to the house's doorstep and knocked on her door, but no one answered. He opened the door and slowly walked up to the second floor. He saw Megumi in her room, tied up and gagged in her white summer dress. She tried kicking her pink heel shoes at another person.

"Aww, showing affection?" The guy laughed, "This is getting really interesting."

He moves his hand gently across her legs while touching her thigh-high socks and legs. Megumi muffled in fear.

"This guy's a pervert for sure." He opened the door.

"How dare you try to rape a girl!" He screamed.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I've called the police. They're already down there."

The guy looked down and saw police at the doorsteps. The guy quickly ran out of the room and ran off through the back door on the first floor.

Masaru ran to Megumi and untied her. She took off her gag.

"Thanks for saving me." Megumi smiled.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally didn't lock my door. As I was about to go out, the pervert came in and tied me up."

"Remember to lock next time. That perverted Dreyar never learns his lesson. Like a leopard never changes its spots." Masaru said, "Anyway, I brought you homemade cookies." He passed the box of cookies to her.

"Thank you." She took a cookie from the box, "Mmm, it's delicious."

"Thank you." Masaru smiled.

"Oh yeah, this." Megumi passed the picture of Masaru and Cherry to him.

"I've dropped the picture." Masaru thought, "No wonder I can't find it."

"I saw the picture dropping, so I decided to pick it up and find you." Megumi said, "Too bad you disappeared. But now you're here again."

Megumi then looked at the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Go ahead then. I'll get out of here too."

"Anyway, thanks for saving me just now." Megumi smiled, "I'll find a way to repay you."

"Oh, it's okay. It's what I should do when I see people needing help."

Megumi and Masaru went out of the house.

"So I guess I'll see you again soon?" Megumi asked.

"Yes. We will, hopefully."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 1**

10 years later, a twenty-eight-year-old Megumi Kato woke up from the bed. She turned and saw her boyfriend, Tomoya Aki sleeping soundly.

She gently kissed his forehead and then got out of bed. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

She swiftly cracked open two eggs and placed them in a bowl. She then took out flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, milk, butter, vegetable oil and maple syrup.

She poured the flour, sugar, salt and baking powder in a large bowl before whisking it. She poured the milk, eggs, and oil into another bowl. She then mixes the two bowls' ingredients.

She turned on the stove and placed a pan on it. She carefully poured a small amount of oil onto the bottom of the pan.

She poured one-third of the batter onto the pan. She used her spatula to spread the batter across the pan. She then flipped it.

Tomoya Aki woke up from his sleep. He went to the toilet and rinsed his face with water. He then went to the kitchen and saw Kato placing 2 pancakes on a plate each. She then poured maple syrup on the pancakes.

"Morning, Megumi." Aki greeted.

"Morning, Tomoya-kun." Kato smiled at him, "Try my pancakes. See if they're tasty."

"I'll be the judge then." Tomoya took a spoon and cut part of the pancake. He placed it into his mouth and chewed on it.

"How's it?"

"They're pretty nice, I got to say."

"Thank you."

"Megumi, we are actually kinda late." Tomoya said, "It's because of what we did yesterday."

"Oh, come on. We just stayed up playing games with interactive choices. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, aren't we working on those type of games?"

"Yea, we are." Tomoya replied, "To be honest, Haikono: Sensei, the game we played yesterday, was awesome. Every choice you make impacts the future very differently and the different outcomes surprise me a lot."

"That's why it sold one million copies in the first two weeks."

"Ah, wish we could find him and ask him how to create such a good game."

"Okay, let's stop talking and start eating, shall we?"

Tomoya nodded as they both tucked in.

After they are done, Megumi washed the plates and they went to bathe. Tomoya started up the car as she got into it.

"Let's go." Megumi said.

"Not without doing this." Tomoya kissed her cheeks.

"You've been doing that every morning, Tomoya-kun. We've done it at home many times."

"This just goes to show how much I love a pretty woman like you."

"Such a sweet tongue." Megumi then pulled Tomoya into a kiss, their lips touching each other. They did it for three seconds.

"Feels good." Tomoya smiled at Megumi.

"Same here." She smiled back at him, "Now, let's get to work."

In the city of Tokyo, it was bustling with lots of people. They are either rushing to the subway or taxis for work, rushing to the supermarket to buy their own daily necessities or rushing to school.

In the middle of the city stood a small office building. It is the building of Blessing Software, a game company Tomoya owns. He drove into the basement carpark before the two got out of the car to the lift.

"I love how cute you are now." Tomoya said in the lift, "Because I know you're going to turn into a ferocious tiger later."

"Glad you know that." Megumi smiled, "So enjoy my cuteness for now, Tomoya-kun."

They got out of the lift once it reached the seventh floor. Once Megumi's heels stepped into the office, her face immediately changed. She turned stern and started ordering people around.

"Stop fooling around, Michiru!" She said to a purple-haired woman who playing her guitar.

"Aye, madam!" She quickly took out music sheets and started scribbling music notes on it.

Megumi walked throughout the office. It contains one big living room, with 5 rooms and a kitchen. As she was investigating the rooms, Tomoya walked to Michiru.

"She's getting the hang of acting big, isn't it, Tomoya-kun?" Michiru groaned.

"Megumi may be fierce, but she has the company interests at heart. Besides, she's only like that during work."

"I don't see Iori and Izumi anywhere!" Megumi screamed, "Where the hell are they?"

"Gone." Michiru said sarcastically, "They disappeared with a poof."

"Are you done with your sheet then?" Megumi asked.

"No."

"Then?"

Michiru took a pencil and continued to scribble on the sheet.

"Tomoya-kun, please get to work." Megumi said. Tomoya nodded, "Understood, Megumi-boss. What about the Hashima siblings?"

"I'll contact them and see if they are late or something."

"No need to contact." Michiru said, "They've told me early in the morning that their parents have got into a car accident in Canada. They're quitting their jobs to take care of their paralyzed parents."

"Did I ask you?" Megumi glared at her, "I remembered I did not ask for your opinions."

"It's just me telling you." Michiru sighed, "Why are you acting like some bossy girl? Besides, you can't call them. They're in the plane now."

"So what now?" Tomoya asked.

"I think I only have one solution." Megumi said.

Eriri Spencer Sawamura and Utaha Kasumigaoka met up with Megumi during lunch.

"I wonder what's so important you got to call me out." Utaha said with an elegant voice. A tall purple-haired woman, she is a mature person who went on to succeed in her writing career.

"C'mon, Utaha, it's a damn girls' meeting." Eriri growled, "It's our girls' meeting." Eriri has long pigtails and is small, but not as small as Megumi.

"I still have to attend my family gathering, mind you."

"Eriri, Utaha-senpai," Megumi asked gently, "Would you mind to rejoin Blessing Software for the moment?"

"Rejoin Blessing Software, you say?" Eriri asked.

"Well, I thought you have enough members." Utaha commented.

"Two of our members quitted the group." Megumi sighed, "Iori and Izumi went overseas to take care of their paralyzed parents."

"Then find some other people". Eriri said, "I'm sure you'll be able to find some other people to help."

"But you are the only two who I know could help us because you're experienced in drawing and writing scenes for the game."

"How will you convince us to join then?" Utaha asked, "I'll join if Eriri says yes. Although, do note we're still in Akane's company."

"Please, Eriri." Megumi begged, "Please, Utaha-senpai"

"Is that all you can do to convince us?" Utaha shook her head in disappointment while tapping her heels on the floor

"Let's not talk about it anymore, okay?" Eriri asked kindly.

"No, we must." Megumi kneeled down and looked at them with puppy eyes. Eriri and Utaha gasped.

"Please?" Megumi begged, "We don't have enough people anymore. We are only a three-person team. Plus you two are experts. I promise once you're done with our latest game, you can leave. We can't just leave a project hanging.

"I know I'm not on good terms with you, Utaha-senpai, but please help me. I promise I won't get into a fight with you again."

"How can we say no now?" Eriri pulled Megumi up, "You with your puppy eyes and kneeling down."

Utaha sighed, "Fine, we'll join Blessing Software again just for the time being until you finish your project. Just because Tomoya-kun is our friend."

"Thank you, Eriri and Utaha-senpai." Megumi hugged Eriri. Eriri smiled while Utaha shook her head.

A guy with black spiky hair was in an office when he got a call.

"Mr Leo, can you arrange an appointment for me?" The caller asked, "I need a change. My nose looks like shit."

"I'll gladly be of service." Leo snickered, "You just want your ex back, don't you?"

"Anything to get him back. Any amount you want. Just do it."

"Guess I won't be saying no to you then."

 **To be continued in Episode 2**


	4. Episode 2

" _Life doesn't require that we be the best, only that we try our best_ " - H. Jackson Brown. Jr

"If you want to create this type of game, Tomoya-kun," Utaha said, "We definitely need a coder. You will take more than a month to code a scene."

"Why are you underestimating me?"

"Because we've seen you done it before. It was so slow."

Tomoya, Megumi, Eriri, Utaha, and Michiru gathered in the discussion room.

"Welcome back, Sawamura-san and Kasumigaoka-san." Michiru greeted, "Get prepared to get ordered around by our pretty female bossy boss, Ms Kato."

"We all know that." Utaha said, "I'm working with her because she needs our help, and she begged us for it."

"You two still not on good terms?" Michiru asked.

"Anyway, how do we find a coder?" Tomoya asked, "Do you really think we can find a coder?"

"Just place the advertisements out." Megumi said.

"Right." Tomoya said.

"Eriri, can you be in charge of the interview tomorrow in the main hall, if possible?" Megumi asked her.

"No problem."

"Utaha-san, Tomoya-kun, Michiru and I would be in the office doing what we need to do." Megumi said, "Call us if you need help."

"Sure."

At night, Leo and a woman met up in his office. The woman wore sunglasses and a hat.

"About your nose..." Leo looked at it carefully, "It seems nice. What do you want to change?"

"I feel my nose is kind of fat." She said, "I hope you can make it thinner."

"Your wish is my command." Leo said, "Are you sure you want to do this? It might affect your nose in the near future though it has a small chance?"

"Just do it."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 2**

The next morning, Masaru Kobayashi woke up from his bed and immediately he was faced with the shining hot sun.

"Holy fuck!" He closed the curtains, "Stupid fucking sun." He went to bathe and took breakfast after that.

He thought of the job interview as he was eating his sandwich. He is going to try to get a job by applying for coder in Blessing Software.

"Who calls their company Blessing Software?" He thought, "What a weird name to go with." He took his laptop in his room and was about to go out when he passed by a room with the door locked.

"You better be proud of me." He muttered, "I'm going on a job because of you."

He looked at the door before rushing to the subway.

Eriri prepared the main hall for the interview with the help of Utaha. She placed a table and two chairs for Utaha and herself to sit and interview the interviewee. The interviewee would sit opposite them on a chair.

"I guess you don't want to see Kato, do you?" Eriri asked, "You and she got like bad blood."

"It's true I don't want to see her." Utaha said, "It's just like she tries to be smart, but isn't smart enough. Just plain dumb."

"You two should learn how to get together." Eriri replied, "We're all working in the same company. If you quarrel with Kato, the team's bound to fall apart. And I'm sure you do not want to upset Tomoya, do you?"

"Ughh!" Utaha pulled her own hair, "This is so frustrating!"

"Just try to hang in there for Tomoya, will ya?"

Soon after, the interview started. Interviewees came in and got interviewed by the two women.

Masaru is still in the train, listening to his music playlist. He then reached the Tokyo train station. He got out of the train.

Meanwhile, Eriri and Utaha were taking a small break from interviewing.

"It sure is tiring." Eriri complained, "Nobody met our standards."

"At least we've cleared one-third of this list." Utaha uttered, stretching her legs forward, "We have two-thirds left."

"Oh my." Eriri slammed her head against the table.

Masaru was looking at Google Maps on his phone to the building. He started walking while looking at the phone and bumped into a lamp post.

As the other interviewees waited outside, some saw through the door's small window. The interviewee inside is showing them something on the computer, but the two women don't look satisfied. Utaha shook her head and pointed at the door.

The guy came out of the room and walked off dejectedly. The other interviewees gulped in fear.

"Next!" Eriri shouted, "Madison Fang!"

Masaru was walked into a shopping mall.

"What the fuck's wrong with this map?" He groaned as he hit another wall.

"Ouch! You fuckin' wall!"

Eriri canceled half the name list.

"We're left with half." Eriri yawned.

"I'm going to die." Utaha stood up, "I need to go to the toilet." She went to the toilet in the hall.

Megumi then called Eriri.

"How's the interview going?" She asked.

"It's a freakin' disaster!" Eriri cried, "Half the interviewees are not even suitable in the slightest bit."

"Just try your best and find the most suitable one, okay?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, Megumi. You'd better reward me with something great for this boring shit."

"I will."

Masaru walked out of the shopping mall. While he was walking, he heard a cracking sound. He looked down and saw that he killed a cockroach by stepping on it.

"Oh fucking lord!" He took out the tissue and tried to clean his shoe, "I hit a lamp post, then a wall, now I step a cockroach and made my shoes dirty. What next?"

As he was walking on one shoe while cleaning the other shoe, he tripped over a medium sized stick.

"Ouch!" He fell flat with his face on the floor. He sighed and groaned. He then looked up and saw the building. The Blessing Software office building.

Once he reached the building, he went to the fifth floor. He saw the number of people waiting outside the main hall.

And there he saw his rival since childhood.

"Hello there, dorkface." The rival snickered.

"Don't you dare call me that, Kane Harune."

"Watch me as I get into the company." Kane sneered at him, "You will never beat my coding skills."

"Try me, Harune."

"Kane Harune!" Eriri shouted out.

"It's my turn." Kane proudly walked in.

"So your name's Kane Harune." Utaha said, "Degree in coding. Show me what you can do."

"Sure." Kane took his laptop out and typed with a fast speed. Two minutes later, he was done.

"Here you go." Kane passed the laptop to the two girls, "I made a small game."

Eriri and Utaha played the game and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Finally someone who can please us at the least." Eriri said, "You'll get notified quite soon if you have gotten the job."

"Thank you." Kane bowed before walking out. Once he walked out, he smiled.

"Let's see how you fare, Masaru Kobayashi." Kane said.

"We'll see." Masaru straightened his bowtie.

Eriri was about to read out the next name when she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Utaha asked, "Just call the name." However, Eriri just continued to stare at the name.

"Let me read it then." Utaha snatched the list from her and read the name, "Masaru Kobayashi."

Masaru walked into the room as Kane sneered.

As Masaru walked in, he saw Eriri. She looked away from him.

He sat down opposite them.

"Your name is Masaru, right?" Utaha asked, "And your hair looks...weird."

"Sorry, I got into some small incident while I was finding my way here." Masaru said while taking out his laptop.

"Luckily, we ain't judging based on your appearance." Utaha replied, "Show us what you can do."

"With pleasure."

He started cracking his hands and fingers. He stretched them one by one and started stretching his body by turning his waist left and right, all which caused crack sounds.

He then tilts his head to the left and right, which also caused cracking sounds to be heard.

"This ain't a talent show to see how many knuckles you can crack." Eriri said, "If you're here to entertain us by doing some stupid tricks, you can get out."

"Looks like he's going to get fired." Kane laughed, "What's this guy thinking?"

Masaru cracked his last finger and started speed typing with one hand while clicking on stuff with the mouse with the other hand. His typing speed is thrice the speed of Kane.

Kane, as well as the others, were shocked. Utaha and Eriri stared at him with shock too.

After 25 seconds, he was done. He showed the game to Eriri and Utaha. Utaha and Eriri whispered to each other about his game. They both nodded.

"We like your game." Utaha said, "You'll be contacted if you're hired."

"Thank you." Masaru stood up, then glared at Eriri before walking away. Once he walked out of the room, the people outside started applauding for him while Kane clenched his fists in anger.

"What made you so worked up about that guy?" Utaha asked.

"I...i just hate him." Eriri growled, "I'm going to the toilet."

"Again?"

Eriri stormed off to the toilet. Utaha sighed as she wrote the two names on a piece of paper: Masaru Kobayashi and Kane Harune.

After the interviews were done, Utaha leaned on her chair and Eriri lied on the floor.

"We're finally done with the interviews." Eriri heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad about that." Utaha breathed in and out, "I'm done with saying the same sentence over a million times."

"It's time to report to Megumi." Eriri stood up, "Let's go."

In Megumi's office room, Eriri and Utaha brought the results to Megumi, Tomoya, and Michiru.

"So only two people met your high standards?" Tomoya asked.

"Yup." Utaha replied, "They're Masaru Kobayashi and Kane Harune."

"So, how are we supposed to choose between the two?" Megumi asked.

"Kane's game may be quite interesting to play while Masaru's game is kinda mundane." Utaha explained, "When it comes to bugs, though, there are minor ones in Kane's game, but none in Masaru's game."

"We need a coder who can program the game to be without any coding error, so we'll choose Masaru." Tomoya said.

"Noted." Utaha wrote the name on a notebook. Eriri then walked out of the office.

"What happened to Eriri?" Megumi asked.

"Beats me." Utaha answered, "When she heard Masaru's name, she turns gloomy."

Masaru entered his house and placed his laptop on the living room table. He walked up to the second level to his room and rested on his bed.

"How is she there?" Masaru thought, "I certainly do not want to join that company, but I need money. And this is my only skill. Guess I have no choice but to join."

"Now, the problem is, how do I avoid her?"

His phone then got a notification. He checked it out and it was a message from a number.

"Well done. You have been selected to be our coder. Report tomorrow by 9 in the morning. Sincerely, Utaha Kasumigaoka, Blessing Software."

"Well, that's just great." He sighed, "I got a job, but I gotta meet the person I don't want to see." He washed his face and rearranged his hair to look nicer, like the way he was before he hit and tripped in the morning.

At night, he went to buy two packets of the famous Japanese curry cutlet rice. As he joined the queue, he saw Utaha Kasumigaoka at the front.

After half an hour of waiting, Masaru got his two packets of rice. He smiled to himself.

"Damn, it's been a long time since I get to eat something nice like this." He muttered to himself, "I don't remember the stall being this busy the last time I came to buy two packets of rice. Guess it just shows how long I didn't eat this."

He then looked at the front as he saw Utaha carrying her packet of rice. Someone using his phone then bumped into her, making her drop her packet of rice.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The guy scolded her.

"Why are you scolding me?" Utaha asked angrily, "You were the one who was looking at your phone and bumping into me!"

"Couldn't you just give me way?" The guy asked.

"Why not you give me way instead?" Utaha asked.

"How dare you talk back to me when you're in the wrong!" As the guy was about to slap Utaha, someone held his hand.

He looked to see whose hand it was and realized it was Masaru's.

"Who are you to stop me from slapping this woman?" The guy screamed at Masaru.

"You should learn how to watch where you're going." Masaru said, "She queued half an hour for that food, and it's just ruined thanks to you."

"You don't tell me what to do." The man said.

"I do. Because incorrigible guys like you need people to tell you to learn, or you won't do shit."

"You..." Before the guy was able to punch Masaru, Masaru used his left hand, which was holding nothing, to hold the guy's arm and twisted it to his back.

"You'd better look out next time." Masaru growled, "Your eyes are there for a reason. Understand?"

"Understand! Ouch!" The man groaned in pain, "Can you let go of me now?"

Masaru let go and pushed the guy away. He quickly ran away.

"Thank you, mister." Utaha said as Masaru squatted down.

"You okay, Utaha-san?" He asked. Utaha looked up to see Masaru.

"It's you, Masaru-san." Utaha said.

"Here." Masaru passed her one of his curry cutlet packets, "Take it. Your dinner."

"I can't take it." Utaha said gently, "You didn't do anything wrong to me." Her stomach then rumbled loudly.

"Still, you need dinner." Masaru said, "Even your stomach is telling you so. You'll have no energy to move if you don't eat."

"I'm fine, Masaru-san." She smiled as she stood up, but was about to fall down when Masaru caught her body.

"I got you." He smiled. Suddenly, Masaru looked handsome to Utaha.

"Maybe it's because he tidied his hair this time." She thought as she looked at him dreamily.

"Utaha-san, this is why you got to take your dinner." Masaru said.

"I can't. It's your dinner."

"I have two though."

"I'm sure one is for someone else. I can't sacrifice your dinner."

"But, Utaha-san..."

"It's okay. I'll queue again. It's just half an hour. I'm sure I can survive."

"Since you can't accept my offer, I'm going to have to force you to eat." Masaru pulled Utaha to his house.

He opened one of the packets and gave a spoon to Utaha.

"We'll share it." Masaru said.

"But wouldn't you have a lighter dinner?" Utaha asked, "I feel guilty."

"Don't feel anything. I just want to help you." Masaru said, "C'mon, let's tuck in."

Utaha smiled and started eating.

After a few minutes, they have both finished eating. Utaha stood up and bowed.

"Thank you, Masaru-san, for the dinner."

"No problem." Masaru said, "Do you need me to see you home?"

"Oh, no need." Utaha smiled and walked towards the door, "I'll be off first."

"One more thing, Utaha-san." He said. She turned around.

"Tomorrow, nine in the morning?" He asked. She smiled, "Yup."

 **To be continued in Episode 3**


	5. Episode 3

" _Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me._ " - Carol Burnett

At eight fifty-five the next morning, Tomoya, Eriri, Utaha, and Michiru were in the main office room waiting for Masaru.

"I wonder how Masaru would look like." Michiru said.

"He's a gentleman." Utaha smiled to herself.

"I don't even want to see him." Eriri crossed his arms, "Tomoya, where's Megumi?"

"She went to buy breakfast for everyone." Tomoya said, "And why would you not want to see Masaru-san?"

As soon as the clock strikes nine, Masaru stepped into the office with his sunglasses. Everything happened in slow motion as he strolled with pride. He stopped in front of Tomoya.

He took out his sunglasses, "It's just because of a girl's instinct. Nice to meet you, my dear boss. My name is Masaru Kobayashi, but just call me Masaru."

"Just call me Tomoya." Tomoya shook his hand, "I'll feel weird if you call me your boss." He pointed to Utaha, "That's Utaha Kasumigaoka. Beside her is Eriri Spencer Sawamura and Michiru Hyodo."

"I see." Masaru nodded, "I'd like to ask a question. Why did you guys accept me as your coder?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eriri asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, while your game is just uninteresting, there were no bugs or errors at all. And you did a game in 25 seconds." Tomoya said, "A game which requires at least hours. You could finish within 25 seconds. That's quite a feat."

"Thank you, Boss...I mean, Tomoya." Masaru said. Megumi then came in with the breakfast.

"Breakfast's ready." Megumi said. She then saw Masaru.

"Megumi?" Masaru looked at her.

"It's you, Masaru-kun?"

"You guys know each other?" Tomoya asked.

"We used to be neighbors." Megumi explained, "My family members usually invite him for dinner."

"What a freeloader." Eriri grumbled.

"And so, we hung out for quite a while. We usually do homework at his house during the holidays before I joined Blessing Software. Since then, I went to his house less often. Until he went to the United States for 5 years."

"And I'm back here." Masaru said. Megumi went to hug him.

"I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you after I joined Tomoya's circle."

"It's okay, Megumi. Everybody has their own priorities." Masaru patted her head. Eriri muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say, Eriri?" Utaha asked

"Oh, nothing."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 3**

Masaru was eating on his own in his office room that Megumi gave him. He was typing on his laptop with one hand while eating with another hand.

"This...and that..." He muttered to himself while typing. He then heard knocking sounds on his door.

"Come in." He said. Someone then placed a cup of tea beside him. He looked up and saw that it was Utaha.

"Oh, it's you, Utaha-san."

"Try my tea, Masaru-san." Utaha said, "Drink and tell me if it's nice."

Masaru took up the cup and drank the tea.

"It's great." He nodded his head in satisfaction, "You always do this?"

"Not that often."

"Thanks for the drink."

Utaha smiled, "You're welcome."

Outside his office room, Eriri, Megumi, Michiru, and Tomoya were eating in the main room.

"I'm sure with this new addition to our team," Tomoya said, "We might succeed better in games."

"I agree with Tomoya-kun." Megumi added, "With a great coder like him, Blessing Software's going to get to the top charts."

"But he's a shitty asshole." Eriri murmured softly.

"Eh?" Megumi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Megumi." Eriri said, "Let's continue to eat and do our work after this."

A few minutes, everyone went to their own rooms to work. Megumi and Tomoya discussed the storyline that Utaha created. Eriri was rearranging files in her room. There was no art for her to draw since the storyline is not even confirmed.

She grabbed her phone and went to the kitchen. As she was walking there, she bumped into Masaru.

"Hey." Masaru greeted her, but she just ignored him and stormed past him. Masaru shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to his room.

During lunch break, Masaru prepared to leave the office building. The team got a two-hour break for lunch.

He got his phone and wallet and was about to leave when someone called out to him.

"Masaru-san!"

He turned back to see Megumi running after him.

"Wait for me." She stopped beside him.

"Do you even know where I'm going?" Masaru asked.

"You're going to your house to buy lunch for Uncle Yang, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because when I see you, I was reminded of him."

"Fine. Just follow me."

Masaru drove Megumi to his home. He slowly opened the door of his house. They walked in.

"I see you bought a new house." Megumi said.

"Yeah. This house was bought at a cheap price by my friend." Masaru replied.

"Oh." She nodded her head, "Where's Uncle Yang?"

He went to a room which its door is locked. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door and went in.

"Come in." He told Megumi as he pinched his nose.

"Why are you pinching your nose, Masaru-kun?"

"Well, you'll find out when you come in."

The both of them walked in. Megumi immediately choked and pinched her nose.

"Now you're feeling it." He closed the door.

An old man is at the end of the room, sitting in a corner. He was laughing to himself while eating a bread.

"Why is the room so smelly?" Megumi asked.

"He can't control when he wants to let his pee out or not." Masaru explained, "He didn't bathe too. The last time was a month ago."

"A MONTH?" Megumi was shocked.

"A month." Masaru repeated, "He makes weird children noises, cries randomly and even runs out of the house either through the window grills or the door. When he roams freely outside, you can never find him and I usually have to pull up an all-nighter to find his ass. That's why the door is locked. I locked it to prevent him from coming out. Even I locked the grills.

"Of course, there's a reason to this." He sighed, "Eleven years ago, he got into a fight with someone. I still remembered how it happened before my eyes."

 **Eleven years ago...**

 _Mr Jack Yang and Masaru were walking to the pub to drink._

 _"You sure you're able to drink, Uncle?" Masaru asked, "I never think you could drink. The last time you drank, you really got drunk."_

 _"I'm sure I can, my boy." Jack patted his head, "I've increased my alcohol intake, so I'm able to take more."_

 _"I don't want to carry you home like I did last time again." Masaru said, "You're so damn heavy."_

 _"C'mon, kid. I can." Jack said._

 _"I'll be going to the toilet for a while." Masaru then went to the toilet._

 _He looked at himself in the mirror and tidied his hair to make him look nice._

 _"I'm a handsome boy." He said to himself as he heard glass breaking from the outside, followed by some fighting and screaming._

 _He got out to see someone hitting Jack with a glass bottle. Jack fell onto the floor, his forehead profusely bleeding with glass shards sticking on his forehead and unconscious. The guy dropped the broken glass bottle and quickly ran away._

 _"Uncle!" Masaru ran to him and shook his body, "Uncle! Someone, call the ambulance!"_

 _Two hours later, he was in Jack's ward. Megumi ran into the ward._

 _"Is Uncle Yang okay?" She asked._

 _"I'm surprised you have never visited him or me for long, but you came when he's only in a critical state. He's been waiting for you to come to our house."_

 _"I'm sorry, Masaru-san." Megumi looked down, "I got other things to handle."_

 _"He's in a coma now." He sighed._

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"He fought with someone and got hit on the head with a glass bottle."_

 _"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you again."_

 _"I understand. You're busy with your life. Go ahead."_

 _"I'll visit Uncle Yang when I'm free." Megumi said._

 _At night, when Megumi went home, Jack woke up._

 _"Uncle!" Masaru hugged him, "I'm glad you're alive!"_

 _"Uh, mister, who are you?"_

 _Masaru immediately stopped hugging._

 _"Uncle, it's me. Masaru Kobayashi. Your adopted child."_

 _"I have an adopted child?" Jack asked, "I only remember that I have a son and a daughter in Singapore. Why am I here?"_

 _Masaru stared at him, "Uncle..."_

 _"Who's Uncle?" Jack asked, "I'm not your uncle."_

 _"No..." Masaru shook his head, "No, this can't be. You couldn't have lost your memory, could you? You must be joking with me, Uncle. You must be." Masaru started laughing hysterically._

 _"You must have been mistaken." Jack replied, "I'm not your uncle. I'm just a successful businessman who has a wife, son, and daughter."_

 _"You're joking?" Masaru shook his body, "YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING, AREN'T YOU?!"_

 _"Who's joking here? You have lost your mind, have you?"_

 _Masaru stood up, laughing, "It can't be." He ran out of the ward, crying. He ran to the balcony of the hospital, screaming in agony. He then slowly slide down onto the floor and cried._

 _"Uncle..."_

 **Back to the present...**

"...I have never felt so sad in my life than to see my uncle forget me. I went to the United States to further my studies and left Uncle Yang in the hands of my friend. I came back five years later and stayed jobless to take care of him until another six years pass. I have found out that without money, I would not be able to take care of him.

"So I decided to work in Blessing Software, which is your company. Such a coincidence."

"I'm sorry for abandoning you last time, Masaru-san." Megumi said, "It was because I was making games with the Dojin Circle that I forgot to find you."

"You got your own life to lead. I don't blame you."

"I promise to visit him more often now."

"I hope you can keep your promise."

"I'm sure of it."

After work ended, Masaru packed his stuff into his bag and left the place. He then went to his car and drove home.

Outside his house, Megumi and Tomoya were standing there.

"Megumi? Tomoya?" Masaru asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Uncle Yang." She replied.

"You must be nuts."

"No, I'm prepared to do this."

"You better be if you want to help him."

"She'll be." Tomoya said, "If she's bent on doing something, she'll do it."

"Okay." Masaru nodded, "You gonna help her, Tomoya?"

"Of course I am. I can't leave my girlfriend in the lurch, can't I?"

"Let's get in the house then."

Megumi and Tomoya went to help Mr Yang bathe. After that, Tomoya tidied up his room while Megumi moped his room and cleaned his room.

Finally, after 3 hours, the two of them are done with him and the room. They sat down on the sofa in the living room while Masaru locked the door.

"Does it totally feel good to clean my uncle's room?" Masaru asked.

"It's so tiring." Megumi said, "But I'm happy that I'm able to help Uncle Yang at last. He's been so good to me. I should help him back. By the way, he wears diapers now so that he won't shit all over the place."

"Thanks for helping, Megumi and Tomoya." Masaru said, "I really appreciate it. And you haven't had your dinner, so..."

He took out three bowls of fried rice and a fried egg for each of the bowl.

"Your dinner."

"Thank you, Masaru." Megumi smiled.

When Tomoya took the first bite, he dropped his spoon.

"Is it shit?" Masaru asked.

"It's damn nice." He said.

"Really?" Megumi scooped up rice and placed it in her mouth. She nodded satisfyingly.

"You got cooking skills." She uttered.

"I learnt it from Uncle Yang." Masaru replied.

After dinner, Megumi and Masaru were washing the dishes.

"Once again, Megumi." Masaru said, "Thank you for all the help today."

"No problem." Megumi replied, "I'll take care of your uncle if I am free."

"You're welcome anytime." He passed a key to her.

"Your house key?"

"I had a spare one, anyways."

Megumi and Tomoya then went home. Masaru walked into Uncle Yang's room and locked his door.

"I can't let him go around messing things up." He thought.

In Leo's office, he did the finishing touches to the nose of the woman who wanted a touch-up on her nose.

"All right, all done." Leo took a small mirror and passed it to the woman.

"Tell me it's satisfactory for you." Leo said.

The woman took it and looked at herself at the mirror, revealing herself to be Cherry Sarikumi.

"Oh, it is." Cherry gave an evil smile, "It really is good. Masaru, I'm coming for you."

 **To be continued in Episode 4**


	6. Episode 4

" _Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving._ " - Albert Einstein

Masaru was doing his work in his office the next morning. Utaha came in and gave him the cup of tea.

"You're making this again?" Masaru asked.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Utaha asked, "Then I'll..."

"I didn't say that." Masaru said, "I asked if this is a daily routine or something."

"It's been a daily routine since you came." Utaha said, "And since you like the tea, I decided to make it every workday."

"In that case, I'll be counting on you to make this every morning."

"Sure." Utaha smiled.

"And by the way," Masaru asked, "Are you free tonight?"

"I am."

"I have a free seat in a restaurant. I have reserved two seats, but my friend is not attending dinner with me. So, would you mind coming along to accompany me to eat?"

"Of course I don't." Utaha said without hesitation.

"Great." Masaru responded, "Meet you later at the restaurant."

Utaha exited the room and closed his door as Eriri came to her.

"What's with the happy face?" Eriri asked.

"Oh, he's taking me out for dinner tonight." Utaha screamed in excitement softly, "This handsome lad is bringing me out tonight."

"You have fallen for him, haven't you?"

"It's just he's a handsome guy. Girls love seeing handsome guys, don't they?"

"Just make sure he doesn't fuck around with other girls while you're having dinner." Eriri replied, "I'm just warning you early."

She then walked off.

"She must be jealous Masaru's inviting me to dinner." Utaha thought. Masaru was leaning against the door in his room. He heard what Eriri and Utaha said.

He shook his head in disappointment.

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 4**

In a hospital, a doctor, with the name tag, George Fuistuer, was examining a patient's body.

"You are improving, Mr Ryan." He said, "Looks like you've been following my instructions."

"Of course, Dr Fuistuer." Ryan rejoined, "A lot of my friends said their bodies were recovering thanks to your advice. I decided to try it out and now it works like a charm."

"It's not just because the steps were effective." George added, "It's because you had the courage and guts to cure yourself."

"Thank you, Dr Fuistuer." Ryan shook his hand, "I will recommend you to my friends."

"No problem." George shook his hand and sat back down on his cushion chair as Ryan walked out of the room.

"Next." George shouted.

Someone sat on the chair in front of him.

"What is your name?" George asked.

"Your mum."

"Mum!" He turned his head up sternly, only to see Masaru.

"Jokes." Masaru laughed.

"Masaru, you should really shut the fuck up with your mum jokes sometimes. It pisses people off to the edge when they're being tricked."

"Or is it just you?" Masaru teased.

"Shut up. What's your point of coming here anyway? I got patients that need to be attended to."

"Well, I'm here to ask a very small favor of you." Masaru replied, "A very small favor."

"I already know what you want to ask." George shook his head, "There's no way I'm going to do that."

"Please, George." Masaru begged, "Just for tonight. I need to go out with someone. I know you're free tonight too."

"My mum told you that?" George asked. Masaru happily nodded.

"Mum." He sighed.

"So, I'd like to thank you in advance for helping me, and bye!" Masaru then quickly ran out.

"Masaru Kobayashi!" George screamed, "You better come back here!"

Utaha and Eriri were in the latter's office.

"Why are you hating on Masaru so much?" Utaha asked, "He seems like such a nice guy."

"I...I just have the feeling that this Masaru guy isn't good." Eriri grumbled.

"Really?" Utaha gave a sneaky smile, "Or is it because he invited me out and not you?"

"You..." Eriri clenched his fists, "I've already told you he's the type that gives people the feeling that he'll fuck around!"

"Oh, please." Utaha laughed, "It's because you can't get a guy. You just met him like a day ago. You can't just judge him based on his appearance and your impression."

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you." Eriri sighed, "Don't come crying to me if he's really a playboy."

She then stormed off.

"What's her problem with Masaru?"

Tomoya then called for a group meeting. The six members gathered in Tomoya's office.

"Have you already thought about the storyline?" Utaha asked.

"Can I start drawing?" Eriri asked.

"Can I start making music for the game?" Michiru asked.

"Wait, wait, girls." Tomoya said, "We're about to discuss all of that here. Utaha-senpai, about the story plot, it's great enough. We just need some tweaks as I feel there's some mistake.

"Eriri and Michiru, I've printed extra copies. Eriri, you can start on your art now. And Michiru, you can start on your music with Icy Tail. Masaru, you'll have to wait until we're done with the plot, art and music."

"Roger that." Masaru responded.

"Megumi and I would oversee the whole thing and help you guys in time of needs." Tomoya added on, "Everyone understands what to do now?"

Everyone nodded.

"Do remember to try your best and give it your all." Megumi smiled, "Remember if anyone of you is feeling down, we can talk. Hang in there, everyone, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone screamed in delight.

In Masaru's office, he searched for a magazine in his cabinet. He finally found it. He flipped to a page and saw a game that was well acclaimed.

"Haikono: Sensei." He read the title out to himself. It was created by Karuto Hishi. He searched that name up on the internet.

"A famous game creator who have developed many games. His most notable work is 'Haikono: Sensei', which sold a total of four million copies in its first month."

He rummaged through his cabinet again and saw the game cover of the game. He took it out and looked at it.

"I thought I had lost this shit." Masaru grinned, "This would help me in my coding and my opponent's moves." He placed a notebook and a pen beside him. He then inserted the CD into his laptop. He opened a coding application and copied and paste the game files to the app. Immediately, all the coding for the game appeared on the screen.

"We'll see who creates a better game." He starts playing the game.

Three hours later, he finished the game. He leaned back on his chair and looked at his notebook. A few pages were filled with notes.

He then remembered his rivalry with Kane.

 **Eleven years ago...**

 _Kane Harune and Masaru were the best of friends. They always discuss about their computing skills and games they were planning to create. Kane was good in illustrating and story plotting while Masaru was good in coding._

 _They have created some games together, although they were unsuccessful financially. However, they enjoyed the process of creating each game. They have dreams to be in the Game Creators Camp. To get in there, a panel of four judges must be satisfied with your submitted game. The top ten game creator(s) whose games have pleased the judges would not just enter the camp, they would additionally earn ten thousand worth of cash and have an instructor that is from Faith Productions, one of the most successful gaming companies._

 _Just to get into the camp, the two worked their asses off to create a game. They stayed up day and night and even skipped school to finish the game._

 _Two hours before the dateline, they were done with the game._

 _"Finally!" Kane sighed as he lied down on the floor in his house. Masaru huffed and puffed as he looked at his sore hands._

 _"I'm tired from all this shit." Kane said._

 _"But it is all worth it." Masaru responded, "This is going to be the very best game we make, and I'm sure the judges will like it and send us to the camp."_

 _"I'm very sure too." Kane smiled weakly, "I'm confident we'll be able to win."_

 _"All our efforts have indeed not gone to waste. All the days we skipped school, pull up all-nighters."_

 _"I think you should return home." Kane said, "I'll submit the game later."_

 _"Sure." Masaru stood up, yawning, "See you tomorrow."_

 _"See you."_

 _The next day, Kane told Masaru that the results will come out, and winners would be notified by their emails. Masaru asked worriedly if Kane has placed Masaru's email too, and Kane nodded his head._

 _Masaru told this to his classmates excitedly. Utaha, who was going into her class 3C, overheard the conversation. She saw Masaru skipped happily over her classroom._

 _Two days later, Masaru was waiting for the email to appear, but it didn't. He waited for a whole ten hours for it._

 _It was then eleven in the night._

 _"Why didn't I receive it?" Masaru thought, "I thought Kane placed my email together with his."_

 _Masaru typed in the website of the camp and checked the winners. When he saw the list, he was happy when he saw that their game, but upon closer inspection, he was confused._

 _The next morning, in school, Masaru confronted Kane furiously._

 _"What's the meaning of this?" Masaru asked angrily, "Why is there only your email beside the name of our game? Where's mine?"_

 _"You don't deserve it." Kane said it bluntly, "To be honest, I don't think you're fit."_

 _Masaru got a shock._

 _"Because of your slow ass coding, I was almost unable to submit the game in time. Plus our game had a lot of errors. If I hadn't make one of my own, I wouldn't have gotten in. I never think you'd fit into the professional coders' category anyway. Your skills aren't in the least. This ten thousand is also not able to help you because your skills suck no matter how hard you try, while it's useful for me to expand my career."_

 _"So, that means... you betrayed me because you wanted the money and you look down on me?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Masaru. You will pull me down, and if you ever did, I wouldn't have gotten into the camp because of the shitty game."_

 _"How can you betray your own friend like that?" Masaru screamed._

 _"I'm sorry, Masaru." Kane sighed, "Your coding skills are shit. So I suggest you stop."_

 _"You..." Masaru punched Kane's face before running away angrily._

 _After school, he went to his home and sat in his room. He clenched his fists._

 _"My...coding...skills...are shit?" He breathed in and out more frequently and heavily, getting angrier by the second. Finally, he took his keyboard and smashed it onto the floor multiple times. He then used it to smash his computer. He continued using the keyboard to smash things like the table and on the floor._

 _"How dare you turn your back for money even when we were computing buddies!" He screamed, "Fuck you, you piece of shit! You bitch-betraying, two-faced son of a bitch!"_

 _After ten continuous minutes of smashing, his keyboard was totally destroyed. He dropped it on the floor and gave an angry roar._

 _The game that Kane created was none other than... Haikono: Sensei._

 **Back to the present...**

He looked at the CD and threw it in the dustbin.

"I'm going to trash you one day." He muttered to himself, "I'm going to make a game as great as this. You'll see."

He walked to Megumi's office and knocked on the door. She looked up.

"Oh, Masaru-san." Megumi stood up from her chair, "Is there anything you need?"

"You want to be assistant of story plot too?" Tomoya asked in his office. Megumi had referred Masaru's request to Tomoya and the both of them were summoned to his office.

"I feel that I can help with this." Masaru said, "You're making a game like Haikono: Sensei, right?"

"Right." Tomoya said, "I love how the game plays out and the storyline and the characters. Basically, I love the game."

"Don't say that you love the game in front of me." Masaru uttered, "I feel uncomfortable hearing that."

"Why don't you like Haikono: Sensei then?"

"That's not the main point here. The main thing is, I want to be assistant of making the storyline. In other words, assistant of Utaha-san. I've played the game, and I feel that there are some points the game lacks that we can add in."

"Name me one or two, because I don't find anything imperfect about it."

"Sometimes, there is a side-scrolling mini-game that requires you to control your character to jump. If you have exact precision, you can make the jump. But it's just too hard, and that's why some cannot finish the game. So we can decrease the difficulty by a bit.

"Also, the dialogue has a little bit of completely useless and unnecessary information. We can try to be straightforward and remove some really unnecessary stuff."

"Now that I remembered," Megumi said, "Tomoya-kun, that night when I played Haikono: Sensei with you, there were some boring parts where random information was given out. When the main villain is fighting one of the supporting characters, the villain said some things like "I have defeated the real Jupiter before." We know there is only one Jupiter, and it's real. So we can minus off the "real". The guessing mini-quiz in the game is also unnecessary because it's just something everyone doesn't want. It's a boring mini-game, and we could delete that off and tell them a bit more information before creating a better mini-game."

"Okay..." Tomoya nodded, "Masaru, you shall help Utaha in her script starting from tomorrow."

After work, Utaha places on a grey dress as she got prepared for her dinner with Masaru. As she walked to the restaurant, she saw something from the big window of the restaurant.

She saw a girl holding Masaru's wrist and started laughing before kissing his cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran away, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why am I sad over this?" She thought.

 **To be continued in Episode 5**


	7. Episode 5

" _Life is full of happiness and tears; be strong and have faith._ " - Kareena Kapoor Khan

As Masaru got off early after work, he went straight to his room and wore his casual clothes. He went to the restaurant and waited for Utaha to arrive.

He then saw a girl's shadow approaching him. She sat down on the chair as he looked down on his phone.

"Have you ordered anything, Masaru-kun?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I have..." He looked up, only to see Cherry Sarikumi, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I miss you, Kobayashi." Cherry held his left hand.

"Don't touch me." Masaru quickly shook her hand off.

"Aww, don't be like that, my Masaru-san." Cherry said in a seducing voice, holding his wrist this time, "I'm going to make sure I'm going to love you this time."

"What's that? A stupid fabrication of yours? Where's your baller boyfriend? That motherfucking spoilt brat?"

"I've broken up with him." Cherry said, "I'm serious, I want to get back with you."

"Yeah, I've read on the news." Masaru said, "That guy went bankrupt because his father got scammed in an online fraud. I thought you were dying to be with him that you even had sex with him and abandoned me alone?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you back then." Cherry sighed, "So let me make it up to you." She then kissed his cheeks. Utaha saw it from the outside and ran away, tears dropping from her eyes.

"Enough is enough." He shook off Cherry's hand and wiped his cheek, "Stop showing fake remorse, or fake love, or both of them, in this case."

"I'm just trying to..."

"NO!" He stood up sternly, "Listen here, Cherry Sarikumi. I will never ever date you ever again. I will never trust your fake lies ever again. Most importantly, I won't get cheated by you ever again. I've have enough problems on my plate, so don't add more! If you ever appear in front of me, don't blame me for being nasty towards you."

He then walked out of the restaurant as the waitress came to Cherry.

"May I take your order, miss?"

"I'll be leaving soon." Cherry said.

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 5**

"I've told you, didn't I?" Eriri told Utaha in the former's house.

"I didn't expect it to be true." Utaha sniffled while Eriri passed her a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying, though?" Eriri asked, "I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I've asked myself that question." Utaha said, "And while I'm on the way here, I think I got the answer."

"What's it?" Eriri stopped a while before she shook her head, "No, don't tell me..."

"Yes, Eriri." Utaha gave a long sigh, "I wasn't aware and so sure of it, but after today, I realized... I like him."

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me." Eriri facepalmed herself, "That is one guy you shouldn't date."

"Eriri, what should I do now?" Utaha asked.

"Since he went out with another girl, try lashing out at him for breaking his promise. Make sure he feels guilty and never go out with him."

"I'm not sure if I can do that." Utaha leaned against Eriri's bed.

"You have the courage to do it." Eriri smiled, "Do your best, and scold him as harsh as you can!"

The next morning, Masaru arrived early for work and saw Utaha.

"Hey, Utaha-san." Masaru asked her, "Where were you yesterday? I could not call you and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Masaru-san," Utaha growled as she glared at him, "Why were you with another girl yesterday?"

"I can explain..."

"Why did you break the promise with me?"

"Hear me out, Utaha-san. I..."

"Why must you go out with another girl? Why?"

"That's why I told you to hear..."

"Stop telling me to hear it out. You even let that girl kiss you! What's..."

"I said, HEAR ME OUT!" He shouted at her. Utaha was scared instantly.

"WHY WON'T YOU EVER HEAR ME OUT?" Masaru screamed, "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? THAT WOMAN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, NOT MY SISTER, NOT ANYBODY IMPORTANT! SHE'S MY EX! SHE CAME TO LOOK FOR ME AND TRIED TO SEDUCE ME BACK! I REJECTED HER! IS THAT SUFFICIENT? IS THAT?"

Masaru stopped for a while as Utaha looked down.

"Anyway, why are you even so concerned about my ex and me?" Masaru asked, "It's not like you're my girlfriend or something. Guess I shouldn't ask you out next time."

He stormed off to his office. Utaha sat down on a stool and started thinking about something.

Minutes later, work started again. There is a meeting held soon down at the main hall. The rest except Eriri and Masaru have gone down.

Masaru came in Eriri's office and asked her to sign a document. He helped her close her office door.

"Where's this from?" She asked.

"Tomoya. He told me to ask everyone to sign this paper. Akane wants this because this signature means that Tomoya can only allow you and Utaha to work here because of the game. After this game is done, you're required to leave."

"Fine." She signed on the paper and gave it back to Masaru.

"Train on your coding." Eriri stood up and leaned against the window behind her chair, "Although there's no work for you to do now, you're going to need it later."

"Understood, Sawamura-san." Masaru was about to get out of the room when she muttered, "And improve on your attitude, you useless lover."

"You say what?" Masaru asked.

"Oh, nothing." Eriri said. He turned back and walked slowly towards her. She slowly backed off until she leaned against the wall beside the window. He then got close to her and clenched his fists. Eriri closed her eyes as he was about to punch her, but he punched the wall instead, his right fist landing right beside her head.

Megumi came back up to the office to tell Eriri and Masaru that they are late for the meeting. She then heard a loud sound from Eriri's office. She placed her ear against the door and tried to hear the conversation.

"Miss Eriri, I appreciate the advice you gave me for the coding part. I will personally take note." Masaru said, "But have you heard of this phrase 'Don't mix personal matters with work'? Well, you seem to be a great example. A terrific example."

"What do you want, Masaru?" Eriri asked angrily.

"What do I want?" Masaru started laughing, "What do I want?" He laughed for three seconds before he turned serious, "You have guts to tell Utaha-san to scold me. You really do. I'd applaud for you. Such a capable woman. However, I just want to ask you a question."

"W...what question?"

"Good question!" Masaru growled, "The question is, why do you have to give me constant trouble? Are you jealous because I broke up with you years ago and you still can't get over it?"

Megumi gasped in shock.

"Or is it because of the reason why I broke up with you?" Masaru asked. Eriri just kept quiet.

"I thought you're always spreading rumors about me being an asshole, having such a big mouth. What? Now you can't open your mouth to tell me."

Eriri still stayed quiet.

"Tell me, Eriri." He repeated. Still, no response.

"TELL ME, YOU BLONDE-HAIRED BITCH!" Masaru shouted at her, "WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY ADDING PROBLEMS TO MY PLATE? CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE ENOUGH? IT'S YOUR FAULT WE BROKE UP, AFTER ALL! WHY DID YOU KEEP TELLING PEOPLE I'M THE BITCH WHEN YOU ARE THE REAL ONE? TELL ME!"

Eriri looked away from Masaru.

"ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING OTAKU SHIT THAT YOU'RE SO CONCENTRATED ON YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO SPEND IT WITH ME! WHAT'S ME BEING AN ASSHOLE IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN DEDICATED TO THE RELATIONSHIP?! SINCE YOU WANT TO BRING IN PERSONAL ISSUES HERE, I SHALL DO IT TOO! WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY PICKING ON ME? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT TOMOYA AKI WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME? WHY DID YOU TELL UTAHA THAT I WAS CHEATING ON HER OR SOMETHING? WHY DO YOU AND CHERRY GIVE ME SO MANY PROBLEMS? WHY DID YOU EVEN DATE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE? TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS?"

Eriri muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Is that all that could come out from your filthy, bitchy mouth?" Masaru asked, "Don't think I won't act back even after suffering the shit out from your mouth."

He then straightened his blazer, "That's all I have to say, Sawamura-san. We'd better go before we're late for the meeting."

He got out of the office as Eriri stared at the wall in front of her, thinking about what Masaru said just now.

Masaru walked into the main hall and sat beside Megumi.

"Where's Eriri?" Tomoya asked.

"Oh, she's in the toilet." Megumi replied.

In the toilet, Eriri washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Megumi came in.

"Eriri, let's get on with the meeting." Megumi said. Eriri nodded.

After the meeting, Masaru went back to his office to do some coding practice to cool his mind.

"First, Kane. Second, Cherry. Third, Utaha. Fourth, Eriri." He muttered to himself, "I wonder who's the next one."

As he was typing, someone knocked on his door.

"What do you want, you fucking punk ass bitch?" He asked angrily and looked at the doorstep, only to see Utaha on the verge of crying.

"Oh shit." He sighed.

He sat down with Utaha a few seconds later after clearing her tears.

"I'm sorry for flaring up at you just now, Utaha-san." Masaru said, "It was wrong of me to say harsh things to you."

"I should be saying sorry." Utaha sighed, "I shouldn't have doubted you. I know you won't break a promise, from what I heard from Megumi. I know you're facing a lot of problems, as what I heard from her, too. As an apology and encouragement, I would like you to drink the tea I always make for you in the morning. Sorry I didn't do it today morning."

"It's okay," Masaru smiled, "And thanks for understanding, Utaha-san."

"It was nothing." She blushed.

"Dinner tonight?" Masaru asked, "That is, if you still want."

"Of course." Utaha said.

"Well, to make sure I won't be like last time, I'll let you follow me to my house and I'll change clothes from there. Then I'll take dinner with you."

"Sure." Utaha replied.

During lunch break, Utaha, Eriri and Megumi met up.

"Eriri." Megumi started the conversation, "What's your relationship with Masaru-san?"

"Him?" Eriri asked, "Nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I'm sure it's something." Megumi said, "You've been giving him the cold look since he ever stepped into this company."

"Even when it was the interview session, you dare not read his name." Utaha added on, "Plus you've been talking bad about him. Is he really that bad?"

"He's bad for not giving me a second chance." Eriri grumbled.

"Second chance?" Utaha asked.

"You're Masaru-san's ex-girlfriend, aren't you?" Megumi asked. Eriri looked at her.

"I'm sorry I overheard your conversation with a heated Masaru-san."

"It's okay." Eriri said, "I think you ought to know the story. When I was thirteen, and he was fourteen, we started dating. We met through a middle school excursion and he saved me from falling down from a waterfall.

"We then kept in contact with each other. We kept meeting up for study sessions and talking to each other. Soon, we fell for each other.

"When we got together, I was kinda happy. I never had a boyfriend before, and this guy's considerably a good one. However, a year later, I was faced with one challenge: the drawing competition.

"That period of time, I had to concentrate on the drawing. I need to show people that I had the skills to draw. That's why I lied every time he wanted to bring me out on a date to finish the product.

"When I was going out with him one day, I kept talking about Tomoya and he just nodded. On the day of his graduation from middle school, it happened after our school hours. I skipped it to finish the art.

"Little did I know that would be the end of the relationship. We met up in the park that night, and he started saying stuff like I changed or something. He was so pissed that because of my otaku drawing competition, I had prioritized it over him, and he feels that he's not important. I tried telling him it wasn't that way, but he even told me that every time we go out, I would always think of what Tomoya wants to buy and not what Masaru wants to buy, which is true.

"We quarreled that night. Then it started raining suddenly. It's like some bad luck on top of another bad luck. He then did something any lover would hate.

"Initiate a break up. He told me that since I lied to him because of the competition, and my drawings are more important than him, he'd rather break up than to suffer more. I tried convincing him, but it was no use. He left me crying in the rain.

"I know I did something wrong, and so I tried apologizing the next day. Guess what? He earned my hate for spreading what happened to his friends. Now they call me names like 'bitch' and 'liar'.

"Since then, I kinda hated him. But I think back now. If I wasn't so concentrated on my otaku drawing, all these would not have happened."

"I don't think it was entirely your fault." Utaha said, "He has some fault too. Like telling his friends and not giving you a second chance."

"Eriri, we just hope everyone in this office place is happy." Megumi said, "Let us work together happily. I'm glad you shared with us your story. Hopefully, you and Masaru could just work as colleagues and disregard the events last time."

"I'll try my best not to agitate him, or give him faces." Eriri said.

"After all, you guys just got to suffer it until we finish this game," Megumi sighed, "Before you go back to Akane's company."

"Don't worry, we'll try to make this the best game." Eriri comforted her and smiled, "I promise."

"I will, too." Utaha said.

"Thanks once again, Eriri and Kasumigaoka-senpai, for helping me and Tomoya." Megumi said. The three girls then hugged each other.

 **To be continued in Episode 6**


	8. Episode 6

" _Opportunities don't happen. You create them._ " - Chris Grosser

A car pulled up outside Utaha's house.

"Wait for me here." Utaha told the driver as she got her bag and went into the house. She changed into the grey dress she wore the previous day.

She then got back into the car.

"I'm sorry, Masaru-san." She grinned at the driver. "I feel like I should wear something more appropriate."

"Your casual outfit was fine." Masaru said, "Why go to such an extent and dress up?"

"Because I feel like it." She replied.

"Do you always wear white heels, or is it just because of today?"

"Always."

"You know heels are bad for your feet?"

"I'm used to it. The heels are also not that high."

Masaru looked at his watch, "Shit. My bad that I asked you so much. It's almost the peak hour. I'd better bring you to the restaurant first."

Masaru drove Utaha to the restaurant and they quickly took the last free table.

"You're lucky I saw my watch." Masaru said.

"Yeah, yeah." Utaha looked at the menu, "You're treating?"

Masaru nodded, "Pick anything."

She ordered ramen and a strawberry juice. He ordered a curry cutlet rice and mango juice. While waiting for their food and beverages, the both of them talked to each other.

"I heard you wanted to assist me in the plotting of the story." Utaha said, "Are you sure you want to do so? I'm going to let you have a hard time."

"I don't think so." Masaru responded, "I think I have what it takes to help you. I've played a few games, and maybe I think I could help you with some plot. Besides, I'm sure even a professional writer like you have writer's block sometimes."

Utaha leaned back on her chair, "That's true."

"So with me around, I'm sure the story won't stop. And the story would be done in a shorter time. When you go back to Akane's company, I would be the one taking charge, so learning the ropes from you would be great."

Utaha was about to reject that idea when she thought of a quote by Chris Grosser.

"Opportunities don't happen. You create them."

She looked at Masaru, "Fine. On one condition. You must not slack."

"Rest assured I won't."

The Dream Designers

Episode 6

After they have taken their dinner, Masaru and Utaha walked out of the restaurant, ready to go home.

"Thanks for the dinner." Utaha said.

"You're welcome." Masaru replied, "Need me to send you back?"

"Nah, it's okay. The train station's just a few meters away."

"It's at night. You're not scared of any perverts or something?"

"Hardly happened."

"So there is actually a pervert that touched you before?"

"A little bit on the ass. Nothing more. People saw it and reported him."

"Promise me you'll be safe." Masaru held her shoulders, which made her cheeks blush, "Message me when you reach home."

"Is it really necessary?" Utaha asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then. Wait for my message then." Utaha waved goodbye to Masaru. He waved back before she walked off.

He walked to his car in the carpark and saw Cherry Sarikumi lying against his car.

He ran to her and shook her.

"Oh gosh, you reek of alcohol. You must be drunk." He covered his nose as he carried her into his car while she murmured some weird noises.

"I'll send you to your home." Masaru started up his car, "Is your home the same as before?"

"I don't know." Cherry laughed drunkenly.

Masaru then drove off. Utaha was watching the whole thing.

"I shouldn't get jealous." She thought, "I like him, but he's not mine. He belongs to anyone." She then clenched her fists.

"No, I can't let that woman take him away from me. I wanted to work with him to get close to him. You're not going to ruin it."

Masaru drove Cherry to her home and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and took in iced water and a cloth.

He covered her body with a blanket. He dipped the cloth in the water and was about to wipe her forehead when she suddenly got sober and hugged him.

"What the..." Masaru dropped the cloth.

"Masaru-san!" Cherry smiled, "I'm glad you still care about me! Do you know how much I still care for you?"

"I thought you were drunk?" Masaru asked.

"I had to fake it, and now, seeing how much you love me..."

He took up the cloth and dipped it in water before slapping her face with it.

"Don't you dare play a trick on me again." He threw the cloth on the floor, "Fancy making me worried for you again."

"Wait, Masaru-san." She held his hand, "I know you still love me, don't you? Otherwise, you wouldn't bring me back home and tried to cool me down with the cloth. We can be together again."

"Get this straight, Sarikumi." Masaru shook her hand off, "Firstly, I care for you as a friend. Secondly, I don't love you."

"What about that black long-haired girl?" Cherry asked, "That motherfucking bitch."

"Don't call her that, please. She's a better woman than you. Besides, I love her as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Lies!" Cherry screamed, "You definitely like her!"

"Don't sprout nonsense so much and get a fucking life." Masaru sighed, "Stop clinging onto me and find someone else to love, and dump later."

He then walked out of the house and drove off. Cherry growled in anger, "How dare this bitch steal my man. I'll show her my power tomorrow."

The next day, Utaha got ready to go to work. She wore her black stockings and straightened her blue dress before walking out of the house.

A Maserati then stopped outside of her house. Cherry got out of the car from the passenger seat.

"Ms Utaha Kasumigaoka?" She asked. Utaha looked at her.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Utaha pretended not to know her.

"We'll talk in the car. I want to treat you to something."

At the log house style cafe, Cherry treated Utaha to a latte.

"I wonder why are you treating me this, Sarikumi-san." Utaha said.

"It's just a treat." Cherry said, "Besides, you came here with a few friends of yours every time, don't you?"

"So?"

"So, what I want to say is," Cherry replied, "I love your book, Metronome In Love. It's a tearjerker. Very nice."

"You knew my pen name?"

"It's Utako Kasumi, isn't it?" Cherry asked.

"How do you know?"

"You don't need to know how I knew it." Cherry held her cup of latte, "Right now, we just drink and enjoy ourselves with this cup in the morning."

"If you say so." Utaha said.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." The two of them clinked their glasses together and drank their latte. After finishing it, Utaha stood up.

"I think I need to attend to my work." She told Cherry.

"Go ahead." Cherry replied, "Enjoy your day." Utaha walked out of the cafe as her driver stood beside her. Cherry stood up and signaled for her driver to follow her.

As Utaha was walking to the subway, she suddenly felt the urge to vomit. She went to the drain and started vomiting.

"Why am I vomiting?" She thought as she stood up again. Just as she was about to walk, she squatted down again to vomit once again.

"I think I'd better head home first."

Work started and everyone in Blessing Software except Utaha was doing what they need to do. Eriri does her art for the background, Megumi and Tomoya discuss about the direction and the production of the game, Michiru plays her music and Masaru helps to improvise the storyline that Utaha created.

"Not bad though." He read through the script, "It doesn't look like it needs editing or some improvements."

Megumi knocked on his office door, "Someone's looking for you outside the office."

"Oh, really?" Masaru stood up from his chair, "Anyway, Megumi, have you heard from Utaha-san if she's coming to work today? I don't see her around."

"I couldn't call her too." Megumi replied, "You should try to visit her during your lunch break."

"She isn't out of country or some shit?"

"No. She always comes to work. Today's the exception."

"Maybe she had something on."

"I don't think so. From what I understand, she'll call or text Tomoya if she's not coming for the day. The latest delay is until around 10 in the morning. She didn't do so today."

"Alright, I'll check her out later."

She brought Masaru to Cherry, who was waiting in the living room.

"You fuckin' kidding me." Masaru sighed, "What's your problem, Sarikumi?"

"Is that how you treat a guest, Masaru-san?" Cherry asked.

"That's right, Masaru. Treat her nicely." Megumi said.

"Why are you here?" Masaru asked, "After scamming as recent as yesterday and trying to seduce me? What's next?"

"C'mon, this time for real." Cherry walked to him, "I really want to date you and spend time with you, Masaru-san."

"Never." Masaru said, "Not after what you did to me."

"Listen, I'm sorry..."

"Too late for apologies. Please make your way out. I've no time to entertain your shit."

He took the script with him and walked out of the main office. Cherry followed him.

"Masaru-san, I can explain about..."

"Save it." Masaru got into his car, "Tell it to yourself. I don't need fake love." He then drove off.

"Why won't this woman shake me off?" He thought as he drove to Utaha's house, "What's her motive for coming close to me? Is it really to love me again?"

When he reached Utaha's house, he knocked on her door.

"Utaha-san?" Masaru called out, "You home?"

He wanted to barge into the house, but realized the door was open. He then smelt something smelly, but it was quite faint.

"Damn, that smell." Masaru pinched his nose, "It fucking stinks to the core."

He walked up the stairs and tried to find her room when he saw disgusting green matter flowing out from a room that is slightly open.

He opened the door and saw Utaha lying on the floor, vomit all around her as she continued to vomit.

"Utaha-san!" He ran to her, jumping across the vomit and held her up, "What happened?"

"It's...just...vomi...ughh!" She vomited on his shirt.

"Let's get you to the hospital quick."

In the hospital, the doctors admitted Utaha into a ward to rest. It was reported that she had an extreme stomach upset.

"Are you okay, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked her in her ward.

"Much better, but still not that good." Utaha replied weakly, "Anyway, thanks for bringing me here. I don't know what would happen if you didn't find me."

"You're lucky Megumi realized you're not around and knew that something was suspicious."

"I forgot." Utaha said, "I vomited at your shirt earlier. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You can't control it. Anyway, the doctor says you're resting here for 3 days."

"3 days?" Utaha asked, "Then how the hell am I supposed to rework on the script with you?"

"I'll find a way to do it." Masaru uttered, "How did you get a stomach upset?"

"I don't know..." Utaha stopped for a while before she spurted out, "I know! The latte!"

"Latte? You drank latte and you vomited after that? Is your body weak or something?"

"No, no. Sarikumi-san. She invited me out to drink latte. I guess the latte she gave me is drugged."

"I don't believe Cherry would so something like that." Masaru walked around the ward, "She may be a clinging and annoying bitch, but she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I've never been this sick before. I didn't take anything bad or poisonous this week. I've always been watching on what I've been eating."

"Maybe you didn't look at one food carefully and got sick?"

"Are you saying I'm not healthy?"

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Have you not ever gotten sick at all?"

"Not that often." Utaha uttered, "Besides, I have never vomited this badly in my life. I hadn't until I drank the latte Sarikumi-san gave me this morning."

"So you're meaning that you hadn't got this sick before until you drank the drink that Cherry gave you?"

Utaha nodded. Just at that moment, Masaru's phone rang. He answered the call.

"Masaru." Cherry was on the line, "Can we meet up for lunch? I want to...discuss some things with you."

To be continued in Episode 7


	9. Episode 7

" _However difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at._ " - Stephen Hawking

"Let me ask you." Masaru asked Cherry in her house, "Did you poison Utaha-san?"

"Me? Poison? That's impossible".

"From what I've heard, Utaha said you spiked her drink with a drug. Is that true?"

"Why do you believe that woman?" Cherry asked, "She might be telling lies."

"You're the one to do that." Masaru said, "Plus, Utaha got stomach upset after she drank the latte you gave her."

"It's just her body."

"Still trying to cover up your lies?" He took out his phone and showed her a recording that was sent. In the recording, Cherry was holding two cups of latte in the kitchen. She took a tiny bag of unknown white powder and poured it into one of the cups before bringing it out.

"I gave you a chance to explain yourself, but you denied it. You go on with lies. I don't know what's your motive, but you're becoming from bad to worse. If your motive is trying to get back with me, it's impossible. With the hurt you've inflicted, and now this, it's certain that I won't want to get back with you. Stop trying."

Masaru then left the house. Cherry clenched her fists.

"This can't be! I'm not defeated yet!" She thought, "This Utaha thought she already won? She's straight wrong. I'm going to make her suffer more next time."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 7**

"When the hell are they coming back?" Eriri asked Megumi and Tomoya in the office, "We're near the freaking deadline! It's less than a damn fucking month! And Utaha Kasumigaoka and that son of a bitch is planning to take a week off?"

"Utaha-senpai got sick, you got to understand that, Eriri." Tomoya explained, "She had a really bad stomach upset."

"If they're resting for a week, then we'll be left with two weeks! Two damn weeks! We won't be able to make it!"

"Relax, Eriri." Megumi smiled, "Masaru's working in the hospital ward with Kasumigaoka-senpai."

"Wait, you sure the two could work together, when she's sick and won't concentrate because she likes him?"

"U...Utaha-senpai likes Masaru-san?" Tomoya asked. Eriri gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Shit, I promised her to keep it a secret." Eriri slapped herself.

"It's the same, anyways." Tomoya said, "Utaha-senpai can concentrate even when besides the one she loves. Does Masaru-san know about it?"

Eriri shook her head.

"That's great. The two can still concentrate, then."

In Utaha's hospital ward, Masaru started working on the script. He added some extra scenes which he made inconspicuously similar to Haikono: Sensei.

"Read this script, Utaha-san." He passed the script to her to read.

She flipped through the pages of the script, filled with Masaru and her words. She looked carefully at his added scenes.

"How is it, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked.

She took her phone and typed something. She then showed it to him.

"Give me a Pocky" was what it read.

"No, Utaha-san." Masaru said, "You're halfway recovering from your stomach upset. What happens if this makes your stomach act up again?"

Utaha typed something, then showed it to him.

"I won't be reading your scenes and giving you feedback" was what it read.

"Is this really necessary, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked, "It's for your own good." She brought her phone back to her and typed before showing it again to him.

"Please, Masaru-san" was what it read. Masaru then looked at her, who was staring at him with the puppy eyes.

"Damn, women these days." Masaru sighed as he took a chocolate-flavored stick from a packet of Pocky and stretched out his hand for Utaha to take. She typed something and showed him once more.

"Feed me, please."

"FEED YOU?" Masaru was done with her, but shook his head in disapproval as he placed the food stick near her mouth. She started chomping on it and finished it within three seconds. Masaru let go of the stick quickly as she ate it off.

"You're fuckin' chomping so damn fast! How fast do you eat?"

She typed something else and showed it to Masaru.

"One more! One more!" was what she typed.

"C'mon." Masaru sighed as he took out another chocolate stick. She quickly ate it and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Masaru-san."

She looked through the script once more before pointing out some errors to him.

"This part doesn't make sense." Utaha pointed at some of his words, "The player is somehow invincible, but he can't simply destroy everything in a short time. And this part. How can this villain teleport from one place to another, and then teleport again after that? We've already developed this character in a sense that he needs time and energy to teleport. He can't teleport anytime that he wants to.

"This part, too. This is so illogical. Since you wrote here that this villain can teleport anywhere, anytime, why is it that the player hits him once real hard and he's dead? It doesn't make sense to me at all. Did you even think when you wrote this?"

"Well, I..."

Utaha frowned at him, "I do not accept this shit and illogical style of writing!" She threw the script at Masaru angrily, but he caught it. "Rewrite those scenes again!"

Utaha then buried her face on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Masaru-san." She murmured through the bed, "I was rude, when I promised to teach you kindly."

"It's okay, Utaha-san. I need criticism so that I can write better, don't you think so?"

"You're okay with it?"

"As long as you don't hurt me physically." Masaru teased.

Utaha smiled at him, "You cheeky joker."

At night, George went to Masaru's house to take care of Uncle Yang. He sighed. It's been like a millionth time that he needs to take care of that old uncle.

As if five years wasn't enough, two nights ago, he and his mother took care of that unstable mental old man. Tonight, he has to do it again, just without his mother's help.

With his mother, everything could be done easily. Feeding him dinner, washing him up, making him sleep. All these could be done swiftly and smoothly with her words.

This leads to George thinking, "How did my mother manage to make it look hella easy?" He can't even do it like how she did.

In the past 5 years, George had difficulty taking care of Uncle Yang. Firstly, feeding him was a hard chore. Getting him to eat a fish always end up in vain as he either swallow the bones and get it stuck at the throat or he doesn't even want to eat it. With his mother around, he eats fish like nothing and didn't even get a bone stuck in the throat.

Secondly, washing him was a problem George had to face. Uncle Yang randomly splashes water at him, making him wet. Yikes, he thought. His mother, though, is able to wash him in just five minutes without any splashing.

Lastly, putting him on bed to sleep seemed like the hardest task to do for George, even thinking that treating patients is way easier.

Whenever George places him on the bed to sleep, he wakes up five minutes later and runs around the house. Sometimes he runs out of the house. What does he have to do then? Of course, he had to chase him, even if it's into trains and even shopping malls. Holy shit, never had George felt this tired before. He felt like Tom in Tom and Jerry, chasing Uncle Yang, who is like Jerry. He looked like a stupid dumb motherfucker chasing an old man around Tokyo.

That is why George had advised Masaru to always lock Uncle Yang's room door. George sighed as he opened the door.

"It's time to eat, old man." George sighed as Uncle Yang slowly walked out of his room to the living room table. He used his hand to grab the rice and ate it.

"Use the spoon, for fuck's sake." George took a spoon from the kitchen and passed it to Uncle Yang.

"Are you really that dumb that you can't think?"

Uncle Yang looked at him for a while.

"Young mister, can you not block the television?" He asked, "I want to see my show."

George sighed. He stepped aside. After eating, he brought Uncle Yang to bathe.

"Don't you dare splash water at me." George took a big brush, "Don't you..."

Uncle Yang immediately sprayed water at him.

"Fuck." George cursed. He removed his shirt pants and undergarment as he locked the toilet door. He walked to Masaru's room to take new pants, but stopped in the living room. He realized that there were heels outside the house.

"That should be my mum." He walked to his room, where the door was closed.

"I'm back, Mum!" He opened the door. He then screamed in fear and pointed at Megumi as he saw her wearing only a bra and her panties. She also screamed, pointing at George.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked, "And why didn't you knock before coming in?"

"I got a better question." George screamed, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Can you wear your pants first?" Megumi asked.

"Can you wear your clothes then?"

"Turn around."

Both of them turned in the opposite directions as they wore their shirt and pants.

"Let me help you." Megumi said.

"Help me in what?"

She went to the toilet and unlocked the door. She washed Uncle Yang. She and George then brought Uncle Yang to his room. Megumi sang some lullaby before he fell asleep.

She closed his door and sat in the living room with George.

"Who are you?" George asked, "You still haven't answered me."

"Kato. Megumi Kato."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Masaru-san told me to help you." Megumi replied, "He knows you have a hard time taking care of him."

"I see. Do you know where he went?"

"The hospital." Megumi said, "He went to take care of his colleague."

"What the hell? He wouldn't even bother to visit me when I'm in the hospital."

"He needs to work with her to do the story plot for our game by next week."

"You said it's a her?" George shook his head, "No wonder he goes to the hospital."

"Why? Masaru-san is attracted to girls?"

"He hangs out with a woman to stay with her for three days. This can only mean two things."

"Which are?"

"Number one: that woman is his relative, or someone family-related to him, which I guess that colleague is not."

Megumi shook her head.

"Or number two: he likes her in the romantic way."

"No way." Megumi shook her head, "How can a guy like Masaru-san like a person like her?"

"You never know." George sighed and also shook his head. He whispered to himself, "I'm surprised. Honestly."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, it's nothing." George said.

Cherry was sitting in her house, thinking of other ways to win her ex-boyfriend's heart. Her phone then rang.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Cherry, this is Shinjusu."

"Shinjusu-san." She said delightfully, "What can I do for you?"

"Cherry, I got a way for you to get his heart."

Tomoya arrived at Masaru's house a few minutes later and saw George sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, you must be Fuistuer-san." Tomoya shook his hand, "I'm Tomoya Aki-kun."

"Glad you know my surname, but just call me George. I feel better that way."

"Where is my wife? Megumi Kato-san?"

"Oh, she slept in the room beside Masaru's. She got too tired waiting for you and turned in."

George stood up, "Anyway, I need to leave the house since you're here. I got something important to handle, but I promise I'll come back here a few minutes later. Meanwhile, you can take a bath. Lock the main door after that. You then can sleep."

"No problem."

George walked out of the house and went to the garage to get his car. As he started up his car, he called Masaru on the phone.

Outside Utaha's ward a few minutes later, George talked with Masaru.

"You like that woman in the ward, don't you?" George asked.

"Of course not!" Masaru said, "You crazy? I heard that she's hardcore for Tomoya. I wouldn't date a crazy woman like that."

"They all didn't know your real reason for joining, don't they?" George asked. Masaru looked at him, then at the floor.

"They'll never know." Masaru replied. From afar, a guy was hearing the conversation and gave a tiny, soft laugh as he grinned.

"This should be interesting."

 **To be continued in Episode 8**


	10. Episode 8

" _Very little is needed to make a happy life; it is all within yourself, in your way of thinking._ " - Marcus Aurelius

The next morning, George woke up, lying on his bed. He walked to the door of Masaru's room. He was sleeping in his room since last night after talking to Masaru.

He opened the door and saw Uncle Yang happily eating his breakfast. He then remembered that Megumi and Tomoya have already gone to work. He touched the floor with his feet.

"Who the fuck mopped the floor and what's that cooking smell?" He thought.

Cherry Sarikumi came out of the kitchen and placed a plate of vegetables and hash browns in front of Uncle Yang.

"Uncle Yang, you can eat as much as you want!" Cherry smiled at him, "Everything's all yours."

"Thank you so much, Sarikumi-san." Uncle Yang chomped on the food, "I haven't had good food these days. That young lad has been giving me either cup noodles or rice with only vegetables."

"I can cook for you every day if you want!" She replied.

"Oh hell no, you don't." George said. Cherry turned to him and looked at him awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Cherry asked.

"I have a better question." George talked back, "Who in the motherfucking hell are you?"

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 8**

"Rise and shine, Masaru-san." Utaha shook Masaru's head. They are in Utaha's ward.

"What is it?" Masaru yawned, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Time to edit our script." Utaha said, "It's almost ready, though."

"Precisely." Masaru slightly lifted his head and looked at her, "That's why we need a rest. We stayed up until three yesterday. I need rest."

He was about to lie his head on the table when Utaha pulled his hair up. He screamed in pain.

"C'mon, Masaru-san!" Utaha squealed, "Let's continue on with the script!"

"Ouch! Let go, you crazy woman!" He screamed.

"Uh uh." Utaha smiled cheekily, "I'll perk you up today, since I'm can be discharged, although originally it's 3 days. Get ready to send me home."

"You're so sudden." Masaru sighed, "First, you wanna edit the script. Now you want to get out and bring me somewhere."

"Not just one place." Utaha replied, "It's two or three, if I remember correctly."

"Two? Or three?" Masaru muttered to himself, "Someone, kill me please."

A few minutes later, Masaru is in the toilet, washing his face. He then came out of the toilet to see Utaha carrying her handbag, ready to get out of the hospital.

"Never seen you so energetic before." Masaru said.

"I'm always energetic." Utaha walked close to him and used her fingers to softly touch his chin, "You just never see it. Now let's hurry up, and get to my home. I can't go out with you in this kind of attire, can't I?"

"I wonder what Eriri, Megumi and Tomoya will think of us." Masaru said, "Eriri will sure think we're skipping work deliberately."

"It's okay." Utaha assured him, "We're right on track. In fact, we're almost done with the script. Just a few more tweaks and a little writing and it's done."

"Whatever you say."

In Masaru's house, George went to Cherry.

"What are you doing to Uncle Yang?" He asked, "Cooking so much oily stuff. And who allowed you into the house?"

"Megumi or something like that." Cherry went to the kitchen.

"Even so, you shouldn't be entering the house randomly and feeding that old uncle with that oily food of yours." George followed her.

"Excuse me, who are you to tell me that?" She asked arrogantly, "I can do whatever I want to do. Besides, this is my ex's house. I can come in anytime I want."

"Just know that I want you out of here now." George pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Masaru won't kick me out." Cherry crossed her arms.

"We'll see about that, you ignorant bitch."

"I dare you to repeat it."

"What are you doing in my house, Cherry Sarikumi?" Masaru was at the doorstep.

"I was taking care of your uncle, Masaru-san." Cherry said, "I saw your uncle eating the same thing provided by the guy here, so I decided to cook for him something different"

"I appreciate the effort here." Masaru said, "But you're not welcome here. So get out."

"Told ya, you ignorant fool." George laughed.

"But, Masaru-san..." Cherry tried holding Masaru's hands, but he dodged her hand.

"I already told you no, so better not cross the line." Masaru then turned to George, "You got one more night."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." George sighed. Masaru went to this room and locked his door. George went to the toilet. Cherry clenched her fists.

A few minutes later, Utaha was preparing herself to go out with Masaru. She slipped into her normal white heels as she dons a normal dark blue dress. As she stepped out of the house, she heard a sound from a bush.

She turned around to see if anyone's there, but there was no one. She then remembered she left her phone in her room. She went back into her house.

As she was about to get into her room, she heard noises again, this time coming from the kitchen.

"Masaru-san?" She walked down the stairs to the kitchen, "Is that you?"

When she reached the kitchen, there was no one there.

"Why do I keep hearing noises?" She then turned around and saw Cherry charging with a knife.

Utaha managed to think fast and grabbed the handle of the knife, where the blade was close to her stomach.

"You must die today, you bitch!" Cherry screamed, "Without you, I'll be able to win Masaru's heart again!"

"Fat hope!" Utaha retorted, "I like him, and I'm sure I'll be able to win his heart. I'll leave you in the dirt!"

"How dare you!" Cherry used a bit more force, pushing the knife closer to Utaha, "It's all because of you that I have a hard time getting Masaru back! I did a lot just to get him back, but he's always attracted to you for some fucking reason! If I would to kill you, Masaru won't think of you anymore and I'll win the game!"

"Give it up, bitch." Utaha is trying her best to push the knife away, "You dumped him for another rich guy who is broke now. You dumped him, you motherfucker. It's right that he doesn't want you anymore."

"You have the audacity to tell me that?" Cherry raged and started using all her strength to push the knife. Utaha quickly ran to her right, causing Cherry to run forward and bump into the wall. Utaha quickly ran to her room and locked it.

She took out her phone and called Masaru.

"Masaru-san!" She huffed, "You got to come and help me!"

"What happened?" Masaru asked through the phone.

"Cherry...Cherry...she's crazy. She's trying to kill me."

"Kill you? That's impossible." Masaru said, "She will never deliberately kill a person. She poisoned you, trash-talked you."

"I'm telling the truth, Masaru-san!" Utaha said, "You got to believe me! You got to!"

"So, you're at your house now, right?" Masaru asked, "You never told me your address before, though. You only told me directions."

"Okay, listen carefully. I gonna tell you right now." Utaha was about to say when Cherry barged in with a hammer and smashed her phone.

"Utaha Kasumiagoka!" Cherry roared in anger, "How dare you try to outrun me!"

Utaha tried to run out of the room, but Cherry pushed her back. Cherry took one of Utaha's scarf and tied her hands together. She then took another one to tie her legs together.

"Let me go!" Utaha screamed in fear.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka." Cherry gave an evil smile as she took out a knife, "It's time for you to die."

"Please, no!" Utaha rolled herself away from her current spot as Cherry stabbed the floor instead.

Utaha used her teeth to bite Cherry's legs. She groaned in pain and fell onto the floor. Utaha then quickly hopped out of the room.

She hopped into the storeroom and closed the door. She hid under a used and spoilt sofa.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka!" Cherry screamed outside the storeroom, "You'd better show yourself! If I ever find you, you're dead meat."

Utaha used the legs of the sofa to try to rub the scarves off.

Eriri went to Utaha's house and knocked on her door.

"Hello?" Eriri called out, "Utaha Kasumigaoka, you home?" Eriri pushed the door open and walked in.

She walked up to Utaha's room, which was a mess. She then saw Utaha's smashed phone.

"I've called you a billion times and you didn't pick up." She muttered to herself, picking up the smashed phone, "Now I know why."

She then went to the storeroom and opened the door. She saw Utaha under the sofa.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka!" She pulled Utaha out of the sofa.

"Sawamura-san!" Utaha heaved a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you? Why are you tied up?"

"I'll fill you in. Just untie me first."

"Su..." Cherry interrupted Eriri by pushing her away. Cherry then pulled Utaha out by her hair.

"I'm going to kill you so hard!" As she was about to slash Utaha's head, Eriri charged at her and they both fell down the stairs.

"How dare you interrupt me in my business!" Cherry tried to kick Eriri's face, but Eriri blocked it with her hands.

Back on the second level, Utaha took a sharp glass edge from her smashed phone and tried cutting the scarves. It worked after a while. She ran to the first floor and helped Eriri.

Cherry pushed Eriri down with force. She was about to stab Eriri when Utaha jumped in front of her and stopped the knife.

"I'm going to end you guys today!" Cherry let out an evil laugh. Someone then held her hand.

"For fuck's sake!" She turned around and slashed Masaru's neck. The three girls gasped in horror.

Masaru used his hand to feel his neck. He wiped the blood off his neck wound. Cherry dropped the knife and ran out of the house.

"Are you okay, Masaru-san?" Utaha rushed to him.

"I'm fine." Masaru said, "Are you okay, Utaha-san? You got me super worried, you know that?"

"I'm fine." Utaha reassured him, "Thanks for coming in time."

"I didn't know she really wanted to kill you." Masaru said, "I'm sorry. I should've handled her better and let her stay away from you at the start."

"It's not your fault, Masaru-san." Utaha gently touched the sides of his head with her hands.

"Oh yeah, you okay, Eriri?" Masaru asked Eriri. She nodded.

"Luckily you asked me to come over." Eriri said, "Or Utaha Kasumigaoka would've been dead."

"I think you need some rest, Utaha." Masaru said, "We'll cancel the outing and you rest."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I just need some time to get ready." Utaha said, "We'll be going off in ten minutes."

"You guys have an outing? When the deadline is closing in?" Eriri asked angrily, "We..."

"Shh." Masaru placed his index finger on her lips, "We're almost done with the storyline. And we have a three-day break. It's stated on the medical certificate."

"Ugh." Eriri sighed, "You'd better report to work next Monday on time, or you two will get it!" She then stormed out of the house.

"Geez, why is she so angsty?" Masaru asked Utaha.

"Beats me." Utaha said, "Let's get on with our activity."

In the office, Megumi was posing for the promotional poster as Eriri drew it on her art book.

"Okay, I'm done with the drawing." Eriri said. Megumi went to her.

"I heard something had happened to Kasumigaoka-senpai and you." Megumi said, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Megumi." Eriri replied, "It's just that there's a psycho woman trying to kill our asses."

"I see." Megumi nodded her head, "I shall go back to my work, then."

Cherry returned to her home, feeling dejected and angry at the same time. Michiru came out of the kitchen.

"What's with that face, Cherry-itoko?" Michiru asked.

"Mind your own damn business!" Cherry grumbled as she stormed up to her room. Michiru shrugged her shoulder as she continued cooking.

Cherry locked herself in the room and thought about Utaha.

"This Utaha Kasumigaoka." She thought angrily, "How the hell can she win Masaru's heart while I can't? I don't understand." She clenched her fists and screamed in agony.

In another building, many people were rushing with papers around. In an office room, Kane Harune was reading a concept of a game.

"This concept is great." Kane smiled, "This dating game by Blessing Software. A great idea to refer to." He smiled at the DVD cover.

 **To be continued in Episode 9**


	11. Episode 9

" _In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years_ " - Abraham Lincoln

"Are you ready, Masary-san?" Utaha asked Masaru in the car. It was in the afternoon.

"Is this a pleasant surprise, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked.

"Oh, it sure is." Utaha replied excitedly, "But first, let's go somewhere first."

Masaru drove Utaha to a shopping mall, where there was a library inside.

"We're spending some time here first, Masaru-san." She said, "I want to finish reading a literature book I haven't been reading."

"And how long does that take?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?" Masaru was shocked, "I'll be back." He walked out of the library and went to the game store.

He looked at the simulator shelf, where all the simulation games are shelved at. He searched for Blessing Software's game. The one Tomoya had created with the three girls.

The last copy is gone. Strange. He went to visit the shop this morning after sending Utaha home, and it was still there after 2 weeks of it not being sold.

He then remembered what George had said.

"I saw your dear enemy getting a copy of that game."

"Kane Harune." He growled softly to himself, "Surely it must be that guy."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 9**

After an hour, Masaru went to find Utaha in the library, but she was not at the same place she sat just now. Masaru searched through the whole library, but she is nowhere to be seen or found. He tried to call Utaha but she did not pick up. He got out of the library and went to all the floors of the mall.

Back in the office, Megumi is sitting beside Eriri while Eriri is drawing the cover for the game. Utaha had sent Megumi the final script through email.

"I'm glad Kasumigaoka-senpai is fine and she's able to send this." Megumi said, "It shows she hasn't been slacking even though she's sick."

"Some time ago, you hated her." Eriri said, "Now you praise her like she's some fucking god or something."

"She's just strong as a woman." Megumi spoke, "Even though she's sick and on the way to recovery, she still can do her work. Unlike me, who will stop work every time I'm sick until I'm fully recovered."

"Don't forget, Megumi." Eriri talked back, "She got Masaru to help her. We don't have anyone to help us with our work. All our work is done by ourselves."

"I think it's only yours." Megumi softly chuckled, "I have Tomoya to help me."

"Damn, I wish sometimes I'd have someone to help me."

A few minutes later, Masaru has yet to find Utaha, even after searching through the whole mall. He went to the carpark and got into his car.

He was about to drive to the police station to make a report when his phone rang. He saw it was Utaha and answered the call.

"UTAHA KASUMIGAOKA!" He screamed in the car, "You know I'm so worried about you! I couldn't even find you anywhere in the mall or in the library!"

He then heard her laugh a little.

"What's funny, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked.

"Never mind. Just come to the park."

"Park? What park?"

"Shinjuku Gyoen."

"You better be right there. Or I'll be reporting a missing person to the police station."

In George Fuistuer's house, George's mother, Madeline Fuistuer-Chen, went to his office. She is a lively sixty-year-old woman, who carries a branded handbag on her hand. She has expensive bracelets on her neck and wrists, thanks to her doctor son who had brought home racks of cash every month.

She went straight to his office room and walked in.

"Mum!" George stood up, "Take a seat."

Madeline sat down on a sofa. George sat on the sofa perpendicular to the sofa she's sitting on.

"So, um, Mum," George asked, "May I know why you're here?"

"You do know we still have to take care of that old guy, don't you?"

"Yes, Mum." George sighed, "Masaru better give us something valuable as a reward for taking care of that uncle. He's driving me crazy."

"Can I have the key to Masaru's house?" She asked, "I did like to see Uncle Yang earlier."

"For what?" He asked.

"Let's say... I just want to see him. You can't say no to your mother, can't you?"

"You know I can't." George replied, "But are you sure?"

"Of course I am." She said without hesitation. George passed her the key.

"Be careful." George warned, "That old man's someone you do not want to mess with."

Madeline went to Masaru's house and went into Jack Yang's room. He was sitting by the window, singing to himself "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

She went to him and sat beside him. Uncle Yang turned and stared at her.

"Who...who...who are you?" He asked.

"You don't remember me? At all?" Madeline sounded kind of sad.

"Who are you?" He repeated his question.

"I'm Madeline Chen." She introduced herself, "Your personal assistant. And someone special to you in your heart."

"No one's special in my heart." He said, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

"How can you forget me?" Madeline asked, "How can you? You were the one who forced me to fuck you! Now you act like you don't remember anything!"

"Fuck you?" He asked, "What's that? Is that some kind of kissing?"

"You really don't know anything at all, don't you?" Madeline asked, "Not even our son? Illegitimate son?"

"We have a son?" Uncle Yang was confused.

"No shit!" Madeline stood up and screamed at him, then walked out of the room and slammed the door close. Uncle Yang turned back to stare at the window.

Masaru drove to the Shinjuku Gyoen. He parked at a parking spot and got to the entrance.

He looked around, but he could not find her. As he turned around, someone covered his eyes.

"Utaha, is that you?" Masaru asked.

"You're smart." Utaha said, "Let me blindfold you first. Remember to hold my hand."

Utaha blindfolded him for a few seconds. Masaru then held her hand.

"I hope this is a pleasant surprise." Masaru grumbled, "This better repay back for the time I was trying to find you."

"Oh, it will." She smiled.

After a few minutes of walking, Utaha finally stopped.

"I'll take off your blindfold for you." She took off Masaru's blindfold. He realized she had set up a picnic mat under a cherry blossom tree, with the leaves slowly dropping to the ground.

"Interesting." Masaru turned to Utaha, "Is this a date or something?"

"Sort of." Utaha pulled him to the mat and told him to sit down. She sat beside him. She pulled a picnic basket to her and opened it. There were lots of sandwiches and tidbits inside with drinks.

"I just made the sandwiches like a week ago, and told my friend to keep it in a nice condition. Actually, these are for breakfast."

"And you're just placing all of them for us to eat?" Masaru asked, "Then what's your breakfast after today?"

"I'll make another sandwich at most." Utaha said, "Anyway, try the sandwich. Tell me if it tastes delicious."

Masaru took one bite of the egg sandwich. His eyes lighted up.

"This is freaking delicious!" He rejoined with awe.

Utaha smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's talk about something while we eat and drink."

"Like what?"

"Tell me about your life. Are your parents good to you?"

Masaru stopped eating and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that had made you upset." Utaha laughed, "Silly me."

"I lost my parents to a car crash, according to what my uncle had said." Masaru explained, "He took me in and I was without parents since fourteen. But I knew that my parents ditched me. They wanted a girl, but a boy came out instead. And that boy was me. They ill-treated me. They dumped me when I was fourteen, and Uncle Yang kindly adopted me. That's why I care about Uncle Yang so much."

"I'm so sorry that you had to reveal it to me." Utaha sighed, "I shouldn't have asked you that question."

"It's okay. So, what about you?"

"Hmm, I respect my parents a lot. Never once in my life did I ever talk back to them. Now they're overseas, so I got to wait for 3 months before they come back."

"At least you have a family." Masaru said, "Every time I'm in school, I just get made fun by people because I don't have parents. That was the lowest point of my life. I resorted to cutting and injuring myself."

"That's..."

"...too deep, right?" Masaru asked, "No pun intended. I always face depression whenever someone asks me about my parents. That's why I don't talk about them."

"So that means..."

"It's okay, not now." Masaru smiled, "You don't know anything. I can't blame you for bringing it up."

"Let's talk about something else." Utaha said. Masaru quietly nodded.

For the rest of the afternoon, they have talked about all sorts of stuff, ranging from hobbies to their own lives.

They decided to lie down after talking to look at the evening skies as cherry leaves slowly dropped on them.

"So, how do you like the 'date' today?" Utaha asked.

"Very fun, surprisingly." Masaru replied, "Thanks for creating this outing."

"You're welcome. I have a request, though."

"Go ahead. Shoot it."

Both of them got up.

"Can I cuddle in your arms?" She asked.

"Uh, I guess yes." Masaru placed his arm over her right shoulder as she slept on his right shoulder. His cheeks turned red as she smiled to herself.

The next day, Utaha and Masaru returned to work. Eriri, Megumi, Tomoya, and Michiru waited in the office main room for them.

"How's your two-day break, my two story writers?" Tomoya asked.

"It was great." Utaha replied, "Now I'm refreshed." Eriri rolled her eyes.

"I thought you guys would take a full three-day break."

"We got our deadline coming, don't we?"

"True." Tomoya said, "Since they're back, let's get to work, guys!"

Michiru continued to do the music for the game. Tomoya, Megumi, Utaha, Masaru, and Eriri went to the main hall.

"Eriri, have you brought your brush, paint, and canvas?" Tomoya asked. She held the three things up.

"Alright." Tomoya said, "We'll follow the script here, according to Masaru and Utaha's storyline."

Utaha passed him the script, which was written in papers.

"These are the final adjustments?" Tomoya asked. She and Masaru nodded.

"Great. Now we can finally start on the project we're working on. Let's get started, Megumi."

He and Megumi started doing poses according to what the story requires while Eriri draw and the other two observe.

After a few minutes, it is time for Utaha and Masaru to do poses. They act as the side characters who are a couple who are sexually aroused by each other.

"Excuse me, but why did you write this, Utaha-san?" Masaru asked, "I thought I asked you to change it."

"I just feel it's nice." Utaha gave him a cheeky smile. He sighed.

"Okay, so Utaha Kasumigaoka, you have to hold his hips with one hand on one side and turn to him to kiss him. Masaru, you stand still and turn your head towards Utaha Kasumigaoka to kiss her."

"Woah, what..." Before Masaru could react to anything, Utaha placed her hands on his hips, turned to Masaru and closed her eyes as she kissed his lips. She stayed in that position. Masaru's cheeks turned red.

"That's right, Utaha Kasumigaoka!" Eriri grinned, "Masaru, act like you're kissing too."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Perfect." Eriri started painting on the canvas.

During lunch break, everyone is at the office main room, waiting for their lunch, which is bought by Michiru and her other Icy Tail members.

Masaru went to the toilet to take a dump while Megumi, Utaha, Eriri, and Tomoya were talking about their game.

"So when do you think we can finish this game, Tomoya-kun?" Megumi asked.

"By next week." He replied, "Then the following week, we would edit any errors if there are any."

At this moment, Cherry Sarikumi stormed in the office.

"Where's that Utaha Kasumigaoka?" She screamed.

"It's that crazy bitch again." Eriri grumbled.

"What did you say?" She pushed Eriri. Utaha then blocked her.

"We'll settle it here, stupid freak." Utaha said, "I've already won this game. You lost. So get the fuck off."

"It's not like you're engaged." Cherry started catfighting Utaha. It happened for a few minutes before Masaru came out of the toilet and saw the scene.

"What the fucking hell is going on here?" He went to Utaha and Cherry and tried to push them away, but the two women continued.

"Can you two stop it?" Masaru asked. They didn't listen.

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!" He finally managed to push them away from each other, "FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE BABIES!"

Cherry held his left hand, "Utaha tried to kill me just now. She attacked me first. Come back to me, Masaru. She's brainwashing you..."

Masaru shook off her hand and slapped her right cheek really hard, "Are you done with your bullshit?"

Megumi, Tomoya, and Eriri gasped as Cherry slowly felt her right cheek with her right hand.

 **To be continued on Episode 10**


	12. Episode 10

" _Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated._ " - Confucius

Cherry held Masaru's left hand, "Utaha tried to kill me just now. She attacked me first. Come back to me, Masaru. She's brainwashing you..."

He shook off her hand and slapped her right cheek real hard.

"Are you done with your bullshit?" He asked with annoyance and angriness.

Megumi, Tomoya and Eriri gasped as Cherry slowly felt her right cheek with her right hand.

"How...could...you...slap...me?" Cherry started crying. The slap had made a dent to her plastic-surgery nose. She then ran out of the office.

"I'm sorry to let everyone see that." Masaru uttered, "I didn't mean to, but she was going overboard."

"I don't know why you did that, but that was awesome." Eriri said, "That bitch finally shut her damn arrogant mouth up."

"That bitch had the nerve to fight me." Utaha added on.

"Is that the Cherry that was looking for you every time in the office?" Megumi asked. Masaru nodded.

"Whatever the case is, let's just get our lunch." Michiru was standing at the main door with her bandmates, "Anyway, who was the woman that rushed out?"

"Stop asking me questions like that, please?" Masaru sighed.

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 10**

Leo was slacking his office. He was wondering how Cherry Sarikumi is doing.

"Hopefully she got the person she wanted." He thought. He was about to go search for her when his phone rang. It was her.

"Hey, Cherry." Leo answered the call.

"M...Mr Leo." Cherry sniffled, "I'm feeling depressed."

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Masaru cares more about that motherfucking bitch than me!" She cried.

"Calm down, Cherry." Leo said, "Tell me slowly who's that bitch."

"That Utaha Kasumigaoka!" She screamed, "Fuck that bitch! Every time I try to het Masaru to my side, she comes in and snatches him away! It's like she got a plan to overthrow me! Masaru even slapped me because he said I was too much and was talking too much bullshit."

"Then we'll come up with a new plan! Make him sorry for slapping you! Don't give up yet, Cherry Sarikumi!"

"I've already given up! No matter what I do, he just can't accept me now! It's all my fault for dumping him last time!"

"No worries, Cherry." Leo said, "We'll think of a plan! We'll..."

"It's no use." Cherry said, "The only girl that Masaru is attracted to is Utaha Kasumigaoka. I've never felt so depressed in my life."

"Okay, Cherry. You're in your home, right? Stay wherever you are. Don't do anything rash. I'll be over."

Leo quickly drove his Audi R8 to her condominium, praying that she do not act rashly.

Once he reached there, he quickly ran to the lift lobby and pressed the button for the lift.

"C'mon!" He banged the button with his hand. When the lift finally came, he rushed in and pressed the button with the number "13".

He then rushed to Room #11-25, where the door was unlocked. He quickly rushed to Cherry's room and saw something disgusting and terrifying.

Cherry Sarikumi hung herself. The rope tied to her neck was from a hook on the celling. The chair was a few meters away from her.

There was also a note on her desk.

Leo took it and read it.

"I'm sorry, my best friend. The pain I'm suffering is unbearable. I want to subdue the pain. I'm sorry if I had made you sad over this. It's not your fault."

Leo fell down to the ground and cried uncontrollably.

"My only friend! How can you commit suicide?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 **A week before the Comiket...**

In the office's main hall, Megumi was on the floor, crying. Eriri was drawing it on her canvas.

Michiru played the guitar while Utaha was singing a song named "LOVE iLLUSiON" in the studio.

Tomoya accompanied Masaru to visit Cherry in the cemetery. Masaru placed flowers on her grave.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, "I didn't expect you to kill yourself because of me. I'm unsure what to feel right now."

He and Tomoya bowed down before walking off. On their way out, they met Leo walking in. Leo glared at Masaru before walking to her grave.

"Do you know that guy?" Tomoya asked. Masaru hesitated for a while before shaking his head.

After work, Masaru went out with George Fuistuer to the pub. George poured wine on two wine glasses.

"Cheers." He raised his glass.

"Cheers." Masaru raised his glass too and they both clanked their wine glasses together. They sipped a little.

"By the way, I heard you've went out with Utaha Kasumigaoka." George said, "How's it?"

"It's kinda great." Masaru replied.

"It's good that you've enjoyed it, but that's not the main thing I wanna ask you."

"Then what is?"

"After spending enjoyable time with her, do you still plan to do what you actually wanted to do?"

Masaru looked at his wine, "I don't feel so now. Maybe if I'm not close to her next time."

"This Utaha Kasumigaoka's affecting your job, isn't it?" George sighed, "You also indirectly killed Cherry by making her so depressed. Now you know Leo's coming after you like a lion pouncing on its prey."

"I won't fall so easily." Masaru said.

"Looks like your plan that you said so boldly 5 years ago has now dissolved into thin air."

"I'll just take it slowly from here. Earn salary." Masaru said, "As I hang out more with Utaha, I realize she's a scary-looking person on the outside, but on the inside she's a kind-hearted girl towards me. Like when I hang out with her, I'm comfortable telling her all my secrets and vice versa. On top of that, she's kinda pretty, I got to say."

"Then I got one question." George uttered, "Do you like her?"

"As a friend, yes."

"As a lover?"

"That's hard to answer." Masaru drank his wine, "I don't know my feelings very well anymore. I like her, and at the same time, I don't like her."

"So, why don't you like her?"

"Because sometimes, she's a bossy woman and an annoying person. Just for a storyline, she just orders me around like I'm a damn robot. Change this word, change that scene."

"Why did you like her?"

"Because she has a kind personality, and is kind to me most of the time. I enjoy being with her. She's gorgeous too. She just has this aura that will always pull me towards her. That outing that I had with her, I actually didn't want to go. But my lazy ass became so energetic that day. I didn't know how."

"Then you like her." George said. Masaru leaned on the sofa he was sitting on.

When Masaru returned home at eleven in the night, he walked to Uncle Yang's room to check if he's there. However, he was not at home. He frantically searched for him in the whole house, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!" He slammed the table in the kitchen. He called Megumi.

In Tomoya's house, Megumi was sleeping beside Tomoya on the bed when her phone rang.

"Tomoya-kun, that's your phone." Megumi said sleepily.

"No, that is your phone, Megumi." He replied back wearily, "Answer the call."

"Ugh." She grumbled softly as she answered the call, "Hello?"

"Megumi? Are you awake?" Masaru asked worriedly.

"What's the problem, Masaru-kun?"

"Uncle Yang is missing!"

Megumi immediately got up from bed, "He's missing?"

Masaru ran out of the house, going to the hawker centre and supermarket to search for him. He asked every person in both places if any one of them had seen Uncle Yang, but no one seemed to know him.

Tomoya searched the neighborhood around his house while Megumi went to the log-style cafe to try to find him.

Masaru then returned home, only to find Leo in Uncle Yang's room, talking to him. Masaru called Megumi to tell her that Uncle Yang has been found.

"Looks like you don't remember anything." Leo was saying, "Well, I'll meet you again soon." Leo then got out, only to see Masaru.

"What are you doing here?" Masaru asked angrily.

"To see my old gang leader." Leo responded, "To see the person I have injured. To see if he's fine or getting better."

"Get out. You don't have any rights to see him nor step into this very house."

"Fine." Leo then whispered in his ear, "You caused Cherry's death. You caused my one and only best friend's death. I wouldn't easily forgive you. If I were you, I'd be preparing the things that are going to happen soon."

Leo then walked off. Masaru looked at him.

The next morning, Eriri painted the last scene for the game. She gathered all her canvas and gave it to Masaru.

"For the game." Eriri said. Masaru nodded and went to his office room. He closed the door to prevent anyone from disturbing him while he is coding.

Eriri and Megumi then went into the studio to record songs for the game while Michiru helped them out.

Masaru stretched his hands, and then his head and fingers. He cracked his knuckles and started speed-typing codes into the game.

After lunch, Akane was walking to her car. She went into her car and drove off. As she stopped at a T-junction, she looked at her rear mirror and smiled to herself, "I hope Utaha and Eriri come back soon."

When the traffic lights turned green, Akane stepped on the accelerator and drove off. While she is turning the car to the right, a Mercedes car is speeding and unfortunately collided onto the driver side of Akane's car. Her car flew to a lamp post as she became unconscious.

A few minutes later, Tomoya, Eriri, and Utaha rushed to the hospital and waited outside Akane's ward. The doctors then came out.

"Doctor, how is my friend doing?" Eriri questioned.

"We're sorry." One of the doctors sighed, "Akane Kosaka got into a very serious accident. The car sped and it hit Akane's car with a lot of force. She could't be saved. We're sorry for your loss." Eriri knelt down upon hearing that and started crying as Utaha hung her head low and Tomoya sighed.

Meanwhile, in Blessing Software's office building, Masaru was eating in his office room, coding at the same time.

As Masaru was coding, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Masaru said. Megumi entered his room with a cup of water.

"I see you working so hard." Megumi passed the cup to him, "Drink some water. It'll keep you refreshed."

"Thank you, Megumi." Masaru took it and drank the water.

"Why wouldn't you rest for a while, Masaru-san?" She asked. He stopped coding and turned around to face her.

"If I stop, there will be no time to check for any errors." He responded.

"I see." Megumi nodded, "I'll take my leave then." She left his room and closed the door. Masaru then turned back to his computer to code.

 **A week later...**

This is the moment Tomoya Aki has been waiting for.

The Comiket. The exhibition where Blessing Software could show off their games. They had been working hard on their new game for weeks, and it's finally time that they can flaunt their games. Masaru, Utaha, Eriri and Michiru waited outside the stadium as Tomoya and Megumi went to take their game boxes.

As the four were waiting, Kane and his team went to them.

"Hey, Masaru Kobayashi." Kane greeted.

"Hey, Kane." Masaru grumbled.

"Aw, you givin' me the grumpy face?" Kane asked, "That's bad for your face. It's gonna give you wrinkles."

"It's because of you and your two-faced personality." Masaru said.

"Tsk, it's been so long, and you still remember." Kane shook his head in disapproval, "You should get a life."

"I played your game demo, and it's exactly like Blessing Software's previous game." Masaru said, "You copied it, didn't you?"

"You copied my game too, didn't you? Admit it."

"That was supposed to be our game, you motherfucker." Masaru said.

"Haikono: Sensei doesn't deserve a coder like you." Kane talked back. Megumi and Tomoya heard it.

"He's Karuto Hishi?" Megumi asked.

"I'm sure my game will beat yours, you two-faced bitch." Masaru was about to walk into the stadium with his Blessing Software teammates when Kane talked about something related to Masaru.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Kane asked, "You know, Kobayashi. I always wonder how your parents taught you since young, which caused you to be so dumb, stupid and arrogant."

Masaru turned around and glared at him.

"Whoops, I forgot." Kane laughed, "Your parents abandoned you."

"You say that again, you motherfucking son of a bitch." Masaru stepped in front of Kane.

"I said, your parents dumped your ass. They hated you so much. Because you were a boy, when they wanted a girl. Get dumped, bitch! At least I'm loved by my parents."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Masaru started punching and kicking Kane until he spitted out blood, "How dare you talk about my parents, you fucking shithead!"

Eriri and Utaha rushed to pull Masaru away while Kane's team members pulled him away.

That night, after Comiket ended and everyone had headed home, Utaha tried to call Masaru, but he could not be reached. She was feeling very anxious and worried about him. She knew he would have depression if anyone had talked about his parents.

The next day, Masaru did not report for work. Utaha became more worried than the previous night and she could not concentrate on her work.

"I must check up on him to see how's he doing. Or I'll never stop getting worried." She stood up and was about to get out of the office when Megumi saw her.

"Kasumigaoka-senpai, where are you going?" She asked.

"To see if Masaru-san is fine." Utaha said.

"I'll follow you."

Once they reached Masaru's house, Utaha knocked on the main door.

"Masaru-san?" She called out, "Are you home?"

"He could've went out or overslept." Megumi said.

"He'll never oversleep. I know him." Utaha tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I have his key." Megumi took out the key. When she opened the door, Uncle Yang was shivering in the living room.

"Uncle Yang." Megumi went to him, "Why are you shivering? Have you seen Masaru-san?"

"T...t...that guy..." He pointed at Masaru's room. Megumi and Utaha rushed in. Both girls then got a shock.

Masaru had stabbed himself on the stomach with a knife. Utaha rushed to him.

"Masaru-san!" She cried, shaking his body.

She turned to Megumi, "Call the damn ambulance!"

 **To be continued in Episode 11**


	13. Episode 11

" _Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit._ " - Khalil Gibran

The paramedics placed Masaru on a stretcher before carrying it into the ambulance. Utaha and Megumi went in together.

"Hang in there, Masaru-san." Utaha held his hands.

The ambulance drove them to the hospital, where doctors came out and pushed the stretcher in.

Utaha and Megumi followed behind. Once they reached the emergency ward, the two girls stayed outside.

"Will Masaru-san be fine?" Utaha asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Kasumigaoka-senpai" Megumi patted her shoulder, "Don't worry too much about him."

"I should've stayed with him all the way yesterday." Utaha started crying, "I knew he had depression after Kane talked about his parents, but I just left him alone because I thought he could cope it. If I had stayed with him..."

Utaha hugged Megumi and cried uncontrollably.

"He's going to be fine." Megumi comforted her, "Masaru-san's going to be alright."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 11**

Tomoya, Eriri and Michiru sat down in Tomoya's office.

"I didn't know Masaru-san would try to kill himself." Michiru said

"I understand him." Eriri said, "He feels very uncomfortable to talk about his parents, much less getting insulted."

"I didn't know Karuto Hishi is enemies with Masaru." Tomoya added.

"It's true." Eriri replied, "Kane and him used to create Haikono: Sensei, before Kane released a version that he created by himself to win a prize."

"No wonder Masaru hates him."

In the hospital, the doctors came out after a few minutes. Utaha and Megumi went to them.

"How's my friend, doctor?" Megumi asked.

"He's fine. He just needs some rest, but right now, he's unconscious." The doctors then walked away. The two girls walked in and saw Masaru still unconscious.

Utaha took a chair and sat beside his bed.

"Kato-san, you could attend work now." She said, "I'll take care of him here."

"Alright. I'll go take care of Uncle Yang first. I'll visit Masaru later." Megumi walked off.

A few minutes later, Masaru woke up. He looked around the ward as Utaha got out of the toilet. She quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Masaru-san!" Utaha said, "I was so scared that you're dead."

"I actually should be." Masaru sighed. Utaha stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"Why did you do such a silly action?" She asked.

"I guess what Kane said was right." Masaru replied, "I'm just a stupid guy. I feel very useless. Even my parents don't want me anymore. I feel unwanted. My presence in this world is unnecessary."

"How can you say that?" Utaha screamed at him, "What do you take me as? A girl who you confessed your problems to, and kills himself before she could even help?"

She held his hands, "As a girlfriend...I mean, trusted friend of yours, let me help you. Even if the whole world don't want you, you got me. You got Kato-san and Morals-kun too. And your uncle. I'll be by your side forever. If you need any help, just seek for me. I'll help you no matter what, I promise."

Masaru looked at her, then smiled and nodded.

After Masaru is discharged, he and Utaha stood at the entrance.

"Okay, Utaha, you can return to work now."

"I can't. I'm feeling unsafe to leave you alone to go home." Utaha said, "I'm going to send you home."

"But you're already quite late for work."

"Then can you promise you won't kill yourself, or do anything silly when I go?"

"I promise." Masaru said, "Now go back to work. Tomoya's going to miss you."

"I'll see you later, Masaru-kun." Utaha waved good bye as she walked off into a taxi.

When Masaru reached back home, he saw Megumi taking care of Uncle Yang.

"You're awake." Megumi walked to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Let's have a seat, shall we?" Megumi led Masaru to the sofa in the living room. They both sat down.

"Masaru-san, you do know Kasumigaoka-senpai...cares a lot about you, right?" Megumi asked him, "She even carries a torch for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Masaru sarcastically replied, "She's just super caring. She's just a friend to me."

"I mean, seriously." Megumi turned stern, "When she saw that you stabbed yourself, she felt so guilty for not accompanying you yesterday. She told me she knew you would have depression if anyone talks about your parents.

"She even broke down. She was so scared you couldn't wake up and died. Think about it. She invited you out on a one-to-one session, specially make you tea every morning and even cried because of you. What kind of 'friend' would do that?"

"She really likes me, doesn't she?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah, she does. I wanted to keep it a secret, but I can't after today. She's just waiting for you to love her back. She's willing to wait."

"I see." Masaru said.

In the office, Eriri was thinking about something in her office room. Utaha knocked on her door.

"Come in." Eriri said. Utaha stepped in and sat on her sofa.

"What's making you so deep in thought?" Utaha asked.

"Nothing big." Eriri replied.

"I don't see it's something small." Utaha pointed to her canvas, "You're supposed to paint a special thank-you poster for one million downloads, but nothing's there."

"I remember something." Eriri murmured.

Utaha closed the door and locked it, "Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Eriri shook her head, "But first, is Masaru okay?"

"He is." Utaha replied.

"I'm glad he is." Eriri sighed, "He's one of the reasons the game succeeded. It even beat Faith Productions' game. This is our first ever game without a single bug or glitch or error. The storyline is nice, which is by you and him. And of course, the artwork..."She then flipped her hair proudly, "...is done by me. My artwork is so magnificent and beautiful. Surely everyone would enjoy it."

"Tsk tsk." Utaha shook her head, "Such self-praise. He's a changed man from last time though, isn't he?"

"You can say that." Eriri said, "For now. Anyways, back to the story. I have never heard of Kane Harune before. But I'm sure I heard his voice before. Remember when I told you in my third year, I got kidnapped?"

"I remembered you told me that, didn't you?" Utaha asked, "Continue on with the story."

"I remembered it so clearly. It happened after school..."

 **10 years ago...**

 _Eriri carried her books and her school bag from the class to her locker. She placed the books inside and locked the locker._

 _"It's finally Friday." She muttered to herself. She yawned as she walked away from her locker. She then heard footsteps behind her as she walked. She quickly continued walking._

 _No matter how fast she went, she heard the footsteps getting closer. She then got to an end. She turned around and shivered in fear._

 _"Who are you?" She asked, feeling scared._

 _"Are you Eriri Spencer Sawamura?" It was a guy._

 _"Yes, I am." She replied._

 _"Follow me." The guy said, "Mr Narisou wants to meet you."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I am Jack. I came here to look for you."_

 _They both went into a classroom. Jack told Eriri to sit on a chair._

 _"He'll be coming soon." He said, "I'll be getting him here. Please wait patiently."_

 _Eriri nodded. Jack went out of the classroom and placed a mask on him. He then saw Masaru Kobayashi using a torchlight to shine. He hid behind a cabinet._

 _Masaru shined the torch at Eriri._

 _"Why is she there?" He asked himself as he walked to her._

 _"Eriri Spencer Sawamura, why are you here?" Masaru asked._

 _"To wait for a teacher." Eriri said._

 _"You shittin' people? Look at the bloody time." He pointed at the clock, "Six in the evening. What is the teacher meeting you here for?"_

 _"None of your business." Eriri looked away from him._

 _"Fine. Suit yourself if you get locked." Masaru got out of the classroom. As he walked past Jack, Jack came out of his hiding spot with a cloth in his hand_

 _He slowly sneaked in from the back of the classroom. Once he was behind Eriri, he quickly stuffed the cloth in her mouth. He then pushed her down and tied her hands behind her back. She muffled loudly._

 _"Shut up." He turned her around and immediately got a kick from her. He groaned in pain. Eriri then got up and tried to run._

 _"I'll make you suffer!" He pounded on her and tied her legs. He took off the cloth gag and place a ball gag instead._

 _"Whaf do youf wat fro mi?" She spoke through the gag._

 _"Looks like the rumors are true." Jack said, "You have small breasts, but you do have a slim figure yourself and a pretty face to go along with it."_

 _"Let go of me!" She muffled as he took off her panties._

 _"You perverf!" She muffled._

 _"I have a pleasant surprise for you." Jack gave an evil smile. He takes out a dildo, "This is what's going in."_

 _She muffled for help as he inserted it into her vagina. A while later, white, sticky liquid came out from her vagina._

 _"I got to take this picture!" He took a picture of her current state and laughed at it. Eriri then saw a broom and dragged herself to it. She stood up slowly while he was still looking at the picture. She whacked the windows and the glass shattered._

 _Jack went to her but she smacked his face with the broom. He groaned in pain on the floor as she hurriedly cut the ropes using a sharp glass shard. After a few seconds, she was free. She took off the dildo and hit the guy with the broom one more time before running away._

 **Back to the present...**

Eriri started crying, "Up till now, it still affects me. Every time I think about it, it just...it just...made me feel uncomfortable and scared."

Utaha hugged her, "I feel you."

Eriri cleared her tears, "That guy had the same voice as Kane Haruno."

Utaha looked at her, surprised, "You got to be kidding me."

"When he laughed at Masaru, it sounded like that time when he took a photo of me. It sounded same."

"You must be dreaming." Utaha said, "Kane won't do this kind of stuff."

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Eriri sighed, "I swear..."

There was a knock on the door. Eriri unlocked the door. Megumi stood outside the room.

"I think you guys have heard it." Megumi said, "Akane-san..."

"...is dead." Utaha finished the sentence, "We know."

"Police have apprehended the driver responsible." Megumi continued talking, "It's your choice now. It's either you stay or you leave and find another job."

"I would love to stay." Utaha said dreamily, "That way, I can see Masaru-san everyday."

"What about you, Eriri?" Megumi asked.

"I mean, I have no choice." She replied, "Akane is dead, our company of three is dead too since Utaha is staying. A job is even harder to find. What else can I do? Of course I'll stay."

"I knew you would." Megumi smiled.

Masaru came back to the office a few minutes later. He went to Tomoya's office.

"Hey, Tomoya." Masaru greeted him. He stood up upon seeing Masaru.

"Hey, Masaru. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. Can I use the surveillance camera in Utaha's office room?"

"What for?" Tomoya asked.

After work, almost everyone left. Only Utaha and Masaru are in the office. He went to the toilet while she is preparing to switch off her computer. She then saw an unknown app in her computer.

"What's this?" Utaha looked closer at the computer. There was a note next to the app. She opened it and read it.

"Open the app - Masaru."

"Okay..." She opened the app and is greeted by romantic music. Words appeared later.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, I just want to say a few things...

"You are a great girl, a great friend, a great teammate I can trust when I have problems...

"Although sometimes you can be a pain in the ass...

"I realize that your actions had made me like you. Not just as a friend, but as a lover..."

Utaha widened her eyes in surprise.

"When I'm around with you, it's as though all my problems have been swept away. I always feel at ease around you and I'm always comfortable in telling you my secrets...

"I, Masaru Kobayashi, admit that I've fallen in love with you..."

Utaha then heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Masaru holding a bouquet of roses. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka." He advanced towards her, "I've fallen for you. I hope I can be a comfortable shoulder to lie on if you have any problems. I promise to give you a better life. I promise I'll love you forever."

He then kneel down on one knee, "Utaha-san, are you willing to be my girlfriend?" She stood still, looking at Masaru. She then nodded happily. Masaru smiled as he passed her the bouquet. They then both hugged each other.

 **To be continued in Episode 12**


	14. Episode 12

" _It is the sweet, simple things of life which are the real ones after all._ " - Laura Ingalls Wilder

For dinner, Masaru and Utaha bought the Japanese curry cutlet rice and ate it at his home.

"You gave me a surprise just now, you know that?" Utaha asked.

"C'mon, at least I confessed." Masaru laughed.

"Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I feel the need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know why I had that outing at the park with you?"

"You wanted to spend time with me?"

"That's one-third of the reason."

"Umm, let me see..." Masaru started thinking, "Oh, I remember we're still doing the storyline there, so that's another one-third."

She nodded in agreement.

"What's the last one-third?"

"You know, you shouldn't speak about stealing money from our company." Utaha cheekily said, "You actually thought I was sleeping when I was in the hospital, didn't you?" Masaru immediately got in his knees and bowed down continuously.

"I'm sorry I had that plan!" He apologized, "I beg for your forgiveness!"

"I trust you won't think of it again, wouldn't you?"

"I will never, ever think about it ever again!"

"Then it's all good." She smiled, "Let's tuck in, or not the food will get cold."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 12**

"Cheers!" Tomoya clanked their wine glasses with Eriri, Michiru, and her other three band members. Megumi just sat beside him, staring at the glasses but not drinking the wine in it. The seven of them were in the nightclub, celebrating the success of their newest game.

"Megumi, why aren't you drinking?" Eriri asked.

"Oh, it's because I don't drink." She answered, "I don't like it."

"I see." Eriri nodded her head, then continued drinking. A few minutes, only Tomoya and Megumi were not drunk. The rest were.

"Looks like they can't take too much liquor." Megumi said.

"I guess so, but I'm feeling a little drunk now." He slowly got up, "I'm going to the gents."

"Don't be gone too long." She said. He nodded and went off. As he was walking, he started feeling kind of drowsy. He walked in a zig-zag manner to the toilet.

After washing his face, he walked out of the toilet, rubbing his face with his hands. He was still feeling a bit drunk. He then bumped onto someone.

"Hey!" The guy pulled Tomoya back, "Watch where you're walking!"

"I'm sorry, mister." Tomoya said, "I didn't mean to."

"I don't really care if you did it on purpose or not." The guy held up his fist, "I'm going to punch you so hard it'll make you sober."

As the guy was about to punch Tomoya, a girl's voice could be heard, "Aaron-san, would you cool down for a while?"

Tomoya turned to look at the girl. She was a woman in her twenties, wearing a short shirt and pants. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her face looks smooth with no pimples and perfect skin.

"Ariana-chan!" He dropped Tomoya on the floor and skipped happily towards her. She placed her arms around him and sat down with him on a table.

"Aaron-san," Ariana asked in a seductive voice, "Why are you acting violently towards this guy although he bumped onto you accidentally?"

"He was pissing me off." Aaron whined, "I hate people who don't look where they're going."

"But he apologized. So forgive him, okay?"

The pub manager then saw Ariana and went to her.

"Ariana, Benson and Carl are waiting for you." She said. Ariana nodded and got up.

"Remember, if people apologize after bumping onto you, let them go. Understand, Aaron-san?"

"Yes, Ariana-chan!" He obediently nodded his head.

"Thanks for saving my life." Tomoya thanked Ariana when they were a few meters away, "I do not know what would happen if you weren't there."

"Don't mention it." Ariana stuck out her hand, "Ariana Jones. I work here."

"Tomoya Aki." He shook her hand.

"You can come here if you're feeling down." Ariana said, "I'll personally entertain you. Hundred percent of my guests are satisfied with my service."

"You sound like you have lots of customers."

"That's right. I do."

"I'll be waiting for that day where you get to entertain me."

"Me too. I can't wait to entertain you."

Megumi walked past and saw them talking.

"Tomoya." She patted his shoulder, "Eriri and friends need someone to fetch them home. We need to start driving."

"Right." Tomoya nodded, "I'll see you next time."

Tomoya and Megumi then walked off.

"Who's that woman?" Megumi asked.

"Ariana-chan. She works here."

"Oh."

Megumi called Masaru to help her fetch her friends back to their homes. Tomoya fetches Michiru and her band members while Masaru fetches Eriri and Megumi to their homes.

In Tomoya's car, Michiru starting singing random lyrics and laughing at the same time. The other band members also started murmuring weird words.

Tomoya gripped his steering wheel with both hands. Michiru then held his right wrist and pulled it.

"Tomoya, I love you!" She screamed drunkenly.

"Michiru!" He shook her hand off and continued driving. The band then started making louder noises than before. Tomoya growled, "Why am I supposed to fetch these group of monkeys instead of Eriri?"

Meanwhile, in Masaru's car, he brought Eriri back to her home at first.

"Wait here, Megumi." He told Megumi. She nodded. He then carried Eriri into her house. He slowly and gently laid her on her bed in her room. He took a blanket and covered her body.

A few minutes later, Masaru brought Megumi to her house.

"Thanks for helping us, Masaru-san." She expressed her gratitude to him.

"No problem." He replied, "You should check on Tomoya if he's having any problems. I'll be leaving if there's nothing else."

"Yeah. Good night, Masaru-kun."

"Good night, Megumi." He then got back into his car and drove off. She walked into the house and saw Tomoya sleeping on the sofa.

"He must have been tired from bringing four girls home." Megumi took out his blanket and covered his body.

She then kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams, Tomoya-kun."

The next morning, Tomoya gathered the team members of Blessing Software in the main office room.

"Guys, I have a new member to introduce." Tomoya pointed to a girl beside him, "This is Charmaine Daisu. She is our accountant. She keeps our finances and our financial accounts. Please welcome her."

The team clapped for her as she bowed.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted, "I do hope I could work together with everyone here."

"I'm Eriri Spencer Sawamura, the illustrator." Eriri introduced herself first.

"I'm Utaha Kasumigaoka, the scenario writer." Utaha did it next.

"I'm Michiru Hyodo, the musician." Michiru followed.

"I'm Masaru Kobayashi, coder, and assistant scenario writer." Masaru uttered.

"I'm Megumi Kato, main heroine, and assistant director." Megumi said next.

"And I'm Tomoya Aki, director of the company." Tomoya introduced himself last.

"Nice to meet you all." Charmaine smiled.

A few minutes, everyone got to work for their new game. Eriri wanted to find Utaha so that she could discuss the storyline with her. It would certainly allow her to understand it and know what to draw.

However, when Eriri went to Utaha's office, she was not there. When Eriri walked passed Masaru's office, she saw him with Utaha, holding hands as they stare at a computer screen. They were watching a show together.

"...I can't believe Kelly had this problem and she didn't tell people." Masaru said.

"And to think Charles didn't even ask her." Utaha shook her head, "What a dumb protagonist."

"Ahem." Eriri cleared her throat loudly. The two of them turned around and saw her.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Eriri asked, "It's not like you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"We are." Utaha said, "Masaru-san confessed his love to me yesterday."

"CONFESSED HIS LOVE?" Eriri laughed, "You sure it's genuine?"

"Hello, can you not doubt my love for her?" Masaru asked, annoyed, "I truly love her with all my heart. And that's that."

"Whatever." Eriri then looked at Utaha, "When can I talk to you?"

"About half an hour later." Utaha replied.

"Okay, then I'll see you later." Eriri got out of the room.

"Is she jealous or something?" Utaha asked.

"Let her be if she wants to." Masaru replied, "I can't be bothered with her."

During lunch break, Tomoya, Utaha, and Eriri went to visit Akane in the cemetery. Tomoya placed flowers in front of her grave.

"I've came here to visit you, Akane." Tomoya muttered. He placed the flowers down.

"It's sad to see a creator go, you know?" Eriri sighed, "Although she's bossy and stuff, she allowed us to show our true talents."

"We all know that." Utaha said, "But what can we do? Life goes on. We got to move forward."

"You're right, Utaha-senpai." Tomoya nodded his head. His phone then rang. He answered it and talked to the caller for a while before ending the call.

"What happened?" Eriri asked.

"I need to attend to something important." Tomoya said, "I'll meet you tomorrow" He then ran off. Utaha and Eriri looked at him with confusion.

After work, Megumi tried to call Tomoya, but he could not reached. She went to Eriri and Utaha in the latter's office.

"You still could not find Tomoya?" Eriri asked.

"Yeah." Megumi said worriedly, "I want to know where he had gone to. He had not been answering my messages and calls."

"Try to call him again." Masaru stood by the door of Utaha's office.

"He can't be reached no matter how many times I tried to call." Megumi sighed.

"I guessed that can't be helped then."

"Can't you say something positive, mister?" Eriri asked angrily.

"I'm just giving honest opinions, Sawamura-san." Masaru said, "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Honesty is the best policy'?"

"Being too straightforward is what makes you a jerk!"

"Being a person who beats around the damn bush made you a hesitant woman."

"Masaru Kobayashi!" Eriri screamed.

"That's enough, you two." Megumi said, "I'll try to find him. Thanks for the help, anyways." She then walked off.

Tomoya went into the nightclub and looked at his phone. His phone had ran out of battery as he forgot to charge it the previous night. After the call he received at the cemetery, his phone immediately switched off.

"Megumi is going to be so worried sick about me." Tomoya thought. He came to the nightclub to find his parents, who are with Ariana. Earlier on, he brought his parents around Tokyo (which ended quick because nothing much has changed since they left). He had thought of finding a public phone to call Megumi, but he realised she is busy with work, thus he never did. As they are exploring, they bumped into Ariana. She offers them to drink, and they agreed. After all, his parents loved drinking, and won't get drunk easily. When they reached the nightclub, Tomoya said he needed to go to the toilet, hence the other three went into Ariana's room first. But, in reality, he wanted to call Megumi again. He knows that Megumi has just finished work, and he's going to call her to tell her about this. He went to the counter and asked for her room. After that, he asked if he could use the nightclub's phone for a while.

Megumi is waiting for a taxi when she received a call. She answered it.

"Megumi, it's me, Tomoya."

"Tomoya-kun!" She heaved a sigh of relief, "You got me so worried, do you know that? Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly." Tomoya replied, "My parents just came back from overseas and they want to spend the rest of the day with me. I didn't ask you as you need to manage Blessing Software. I'm sorry for taking so long to call back. My phone went out of battery after their call, and I couldn't find a public phone."

"It's okay. Now that I know you're safe, I'm relieved. Do you need me to follow you?"

"No, Megumi. You stay at home and rest. I know it's been hard on you managing the company without me around, and you have been worried for half a day. I'm sure you're very tired now."

"But..."

"No buts, Megumi. Rest at home, alright? Buy your own dinner and then have an early sleep. I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Alright. See you later, Tomoya-kun."

"See you later, Megumi." He then ended the call. Megumi kept her phone and smiled. She is happy and glad that he is safe and sound.

Tomoya walked into Ariana's room, and he saw her and his parents talking. He smiled at them and went to sit beside his parents.

Masaru and George went to the nightclub to drink.

"Today's the day my pay has increased by forty percent!" George screamed happily.

"That's a lot of profit." Masaru commented, "Anyway, any interesting gossip to share?"

"I heard that a woman from a Canada nightclub had came here to work. Although it only had been a week, everyone had loved her already. Not only is she sexy, she's so friendly and amicable."

"Do you know this woman then?" Masaru asked.

"I heard it's Ariana." George said, "I heard she also looks like the singer Ariana Grande."

The two of them walked into the hallways of rooms, where they saw Ariana walking past them. She turned around and waved at them, smiling. They waved back.

"See, I told you. She's friendly." George said.

"Well, she's kind of." Masaru walked forward to see Ariana enter the room. As he looked closely, he saw Tomoya in the room.

"What the hell?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He looked into the room through the small and long window on the door. He indeed saw Tomoya.

"Tomoya is with Ariana?" He muttered to himself. Masaru continued staring until George snapped his fingers in front of Masaru's face.

"C'mon, Masaru." George said, "Let's get home. It's kind of late already."

Masaru took one last look and saw Ariana talking with Tomoya. She sat on his lap.

Before Masaru could see what Ariana would do next, George pulled him away.

 **To be continued in Episode 13**


	15. Episode 13

" _Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forward._ " - Soren Kierkegaard

"You've seen Tomoya-kun with Ariana-chan?" Megumi asked Masaru in her house. It was midnight.

"She was getting quite imitate with him." He replied, "Ariana sat down on his lap and I didn't see anything else."

"Why though?"

"My friend pulled me away. You should ask Tomoya yourself. Maybe he might tell you the truth."

Megumi heaved a sigh of relief, "I thought he went missing. Masaru-san, let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Tomoya-kun is hiding some things from me?"

"Why would he hide things from his beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend?" Masaru asked, "He loves you so much. I bet he won't..."

Tomoya then came back home and saw Megumi and Masaru.

"Tomoya," Masaru stood up, "What are you doing with Ariana in the nightclub? Why was she sitting on your lap?"

"It's not what you guys think." Tomoya said.

"Then explain, you idiot." Masaru glared at him, "Why are you even there in the first place?"

Tomoya looked at Megumi, who was looking away from him.

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 13**

"My parents visited me and I went with them." Tomoya explained, "They met Ariana on the way and she invited us to drink. After that, my parents went home, and I was with Ariana. She said she wanted to try sitting on my lap because she believed it would give me good luck."

"And you didn't even bother telling Megumi what happened?" Masaru asked angrily.

Tomoya turned to Megumi, "I'm sorry, Megumi. I didn't inform you about all these. I thought you will get angry if I told you, so..."

"You think that's a great excuse?" Masaru growled, "You..."

"It's okay, Masaru-san." Megumi said, "He is sincere in his apologies."

"Fine." Masaru sighed, "I'll be returning home first." He got out of the house and walked off.

"Thanks for understanding, Megumi." Tomoya uttered.

The next morning, Masaru drove his car to Utaha's house. Sure enough, she was already outside, donning a white maxi top, long black dress and her casual white heels. She is also holding a big hat in her right hand.

"Hey, Masaru-san." She got into the car.

"I see you're so happy and excited for today's outing." Masaru said.

"Of course." Utaha smiled at him, "With you, I look forward to doing anything."

"Me too." Masaru smiled back at her.

He drove to the Tokyo Sea Life Park. Once the two reached there, they walked in the huge glass dome and went down the escalator.

In there, they see many types of freshwater animals like bluefin tunas, pufferfishes and killifishes.

"These fishes look interesting to me." Masaru looked at them carefully, "Their small size. The way they move. The way they react."

"And why does that interest you, Masaru-kun?" Utaha asked.

"They are just like us humans." Masaru explained, "The fishes may be a big group, but when a big figure scares them, they would swim around everywhere, hoping they could survive and not die. The same thing applies to us. We may have a big group, but when we're hit by a tragedy, or even worse, just a strong person, we run away from the problems. We're too scared to face it face-to-face.

"However, if we work together as a team, no matter how big or small the obstacle is, we'll accomplish it. Ever heard of the fishes and shark story?"

Utaha shook her head.

"Okay, so there is this red fish and a group of yellow fishes who lived their lives happily. Until one day, a shark came in and threatened to kill and eat them. At first, the fishes were frightened and feared for the shark. They swam around the ocean, not wanting to get eaten. One day, the red fish had enough of running away because it was tiring to keep running. He told his fish friends a secret plan to scare the shark away.

"Together, they formed a shape of the shark and the red fish acts as the big shark's eye. So when the shark came, he was scared immediately and ran off. From this story, it tells us that teamwork is important. It is a necessity for us to succeed in life."

"I see." Utaha nodded her head.

They even saw some penguins and seabirds such as horned puffins, Humboldt penguins, and tufted puffins.

"They're so cute!" Utaha squealed in delight as she pointed at the penguins.

"Indeed they are." He said.

After two hours of looking at the animals, they took lunch in the cafeteria "Sea Wind", which is in Tokyo Sea Life Park itself.

"How are you enjoying the day so far?" Utaha asked Masaru.

"It's great." He replied, "I enjoyed seeing marine animals today. So, Miss Utaha, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I shall not let you know." She cheekily said.

"So sneaky." Masaru said, "Now I'm really interested in your plans."

After eating, Utaha brought Masaru to Hanayashiki Amusement Park. They went to the Merry-Go-Round ride and each of them mounted on a horse.

A few seconds later, the horses started moving up, down and forward in a circular, slow motion.

"This is my childhood." Utaha said.

"Same here." Masaru replied.

She then brought him to the Roller Coaster ride. They both sat at the front row as they held onto the handle.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Utaha turned to Masaru.

"Well, I'm not kinda sure if this is considered fun, but..." Before Masaru could finish talking, the roller coaster started moving.

"It's starting!" Utaha said, "So exciting!"

"Oh, right, totally exci...AHHH!" Masaru turned from talking to screaming in fear as the roller coaster plunged down a high slope in high speed.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Utaha screamed excitedly at him, "ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"

He can't even answer.

The roller coaster finally slowed down as it was going up a hill.

"Is it over?" Masaru huffed.

"Of course not!" Utaha replied, "A roller coaster wouldn't be fun if it was just one downslope!"

"A...are you serious?" He groaned as the roller coaster plunged down once again.

Once the roller coaster ride was over, he staggered to the toilet and washed his face. He spent thirty minutes in the toilet before coming out.

"What took you so long, Masaru-san?" Utaha asked.

"I went to wash my face and accidentally slept in the cubicle just now." Masaru replied, "I was feeling so dizzy from the roller coaster."

"Weakling." Utaha teased him. He sighed.

"Anyway, we have time for one last ride." Utaha smiled, "Since it's our date, I shouldn't plan everything alone. At least pick one ride for us."

"Pick one ride?" Masaru gave an evil smile, "I shall show you something scary. So scary you'll never call me a weakling ever again."

"Scary?" Utaha laughed, "What can be so scary?"

Masaru brought her to the Haunted House ride.

"You think I'll be scared by a haunted house?" Utaha asked.

"I've heard this house is really creepy, so it'll probably scare you...and me." Masaru walked in with Utaha.

They went into a room where the beds were almost empty. The bed on the right had a statue standing. Just at this moment, eerie Japanese music starts playing.

"Let's not care about the music, shall we?" Masaru replied as he walked forward. Utaha caught up to him and held his hand.

"You're scared already?" He asked.

"Just for precaution." Utaha responded, "Besides, I'm your girlfriend. Can't I hold your hand?"

"Sure, you can." He chuckled.

The two then walked through a room where a creepy-looking woman statue's head turned a hundred and eight degrees to her left.

A few seconds later, as they advanced, they heard baby crying sounds. Utaha looked at the top and got a scare.

"It looks really creepy here." She pointed at it.

"I think so too."

"I don't like the feeling of this." Utaha was about to walk when she bumped her head into something soft. She felt it with her hands and realized it was cloth. She looked at it and saw that it was a creepy woman statue. She screamed and ran to Masaru.

"Oh, now you're scared." Masaru teased her.

"Not a good time to tease me."

They walked until a sakura tree.

"Holy, it looks beautiful." Utaha was in awe,'"You remember our sakura tree date?"

"Yeah, I do." Just as Masaru finished his sentence, there was a loud thundering sound and the lights on the tree flashed. Utaha screamed again and hugged him.

"This place is scary." She sniffled.

"It's okay." Masaru stroked her hair gently, "I'm here. Everything's fine."

At the end of the haunted house, Masaru looked at Utaha, who was scared stiff.

"Let's get you back home." Masaru said.

In Utaha's home in the evening, Masaru placed her on the bed.

"Masaru-san." Utaha asked, "Can you please stay here for a night?"

"A night?" Masaru thought about it for a while, then replied, "l guess I can stay. But I got to call someone first."

"What?" George was shocked, "You're staying with that woman in her house? You think you aren't going to have a sexual desire?"

"Well, I'm not like you, Fuistuer." Masaru talked through the phone, "I can control it."

"You guys are not even a couple."

"No. We are."

"Are you joking? Are you serious? Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, which is why..."

"You need help from me to take care of Uncle Yang." George sighed, "I understand."

"I'll be leaving him in your care then. I'll take over tomorrow. I'll see you soon."

Masaru ended the call as Madeline entered George's room.

"Your dinner is ready." Madeline smiled.

"Yes, Mum."

In Utaha's bedroom, Masaru set up a big blanket beside her bed for him to sleep on.

"I want to thank you for today, Utaha." Masaru said, "Without you, today would not have been a fun day."

"I want to thank you too."

"What for?"

"You made this outing really fun." Utaha smiled at him, "Although you brought me to the haunted house and I was scared, but it was less scarier when you were around."

"Come on, that was just to prove that I was not the only weakling here."

"You're still a weakling!" She teased him.

"You..."

"Anyway, thank you, Masaru-san. You really made this outing today enjoyable."

"I'm going to end it great too." Masaru got up from his blanket, "Want to know how?"

"How?" Utaha asked curiously. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips passionately. They both stayed in that position before Masaru stopped and smiled at her.

"I love you so much, Utaha." He said.

"I love you too, Masaru-san." She smiled back at him.

In Masaru's house, George sighed as he took care of Uncle Yang. After eating dinner, he brought the old man to the toilet to bathe.

"Remember, do not ever splash water on me, you oldie." George warned him. He nodded.

As George is taking the shampoo to wash Uncle Yang's hair, the latter took a pail of water and splashed it on George.

"I told you not to splash!" George groaned. Uncle Yang smirked.

After work, Tomoya was about to leave the building. He then checked his phone and realized Ariana texted him.

"Can we go out to eat?" Tomoya muttered the message to himself. He typed an "okay". Megumi then went to him.

"Tomoya-kun," Megumi asked, "Do you want to have dinner with me? I know a restaurant that has your favorite dishes."

"I got a meeting with my client." Tomoya said, "I need to have dinner with him. He's willing to invest in our company's games in the future."

"Oh, I see." Megumi replied, "Forget that I ask then. Go ahead and enjoy your dinner. And clinch the deal."

"No problem." Tomoya kissed her cheeks, "I'll see you later." He then walked out of the building. Megumi decided to follow him.

In a restaurant, Ariana offered a seat for Tomoya.

"I'm so glad you came, Tomoya-san." She said.

"You're making me kind of guilty." Tomoya said, "You made me skip dinner with my girlfriend. But I know if I skip dinner with you, I won't get a second chance at getting you to work for my company."

"Why do you want me in your company?"

"I heard you're very good at advertising." Tomoya replied, "Plus you're famous. You're known around the world. Just think of it as a small favor from me, please?"

When Ariana was about to reply, she got a text message. It read, "She's already here. She's turning in to your area."

She quickly stood up and pulled Tomoya up.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

Ariana kissed him on the lips just as Megumi turned in from the corner. She saw them kissing and was shocked.

Tomoya pushed Ariana away, "What do you think you're doing?" He then turned to his left and saw Megumi. She was about to cry.

"How can you..." She then ran away.

"Megumi!" Tomoya tried running to her, but Ariana stopped him.

"I see you're stuck now."

"Why did you kiss me in front of her?" He shouted at her.

"It's just coincidental." Ariana picked up her bag, "Anyway, it's between her and me. If you want me to work with you, for the company's sake, just ignore her. If you go off for her, you'll lose me...as your client."

"Are you threatening me?" Tomoya asked angrily.

"I'm not. It's just a deal. A client's deal."

Tomoya looked outside for one last time before sighing, "Fine, I'll stay with you."

At eleven in the night, Tomoya finally reached back home, only to see Megumi pulling her luggage out.

"Megumi!" Tomoya went to her, "Where are you going?"

She looked down, "No need for you to know."

"What happened just now was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" She looked at Tomoya with watery eyes, "Misunderstanding? I saw it with my own fuckin' eyes. That bitch's lips touch yours! In other words, you kissed each other! How can you two-time me? It's like I got stabbed by you in the heart."

"Megumi, it was all a misunderstanding. Hear me out."

"What is there to hear?" She screamed, "I'm your girlfriend, but you kissed a random stranger who you met a few days ago! Why must you break my heart like that?"

"Megumi..."

"I can't live with you anymore. Every time I see you now, I'll be reminded of today's events. Let's break up."

"No, Megumi!" Tomoya held Megumi's hand as she tried to walk away. She pulled her hand away and left the house.

Tomoya slouched on the sofa and covered his face with both of his hands.

Megumi walked as fast as she could away from Tomoya's house. Once it was out of her sight, she let herself fall onto the sidewalk and cried her heart out.

 **To be continued in Episode 14**


	16. Episode 14

" _We are most alive when we're in love_ " - John Updike

Masaru is carrying a plastic bag of vegetables on one hand and a cup of uncooked noodles in the other. He is going to have supper at night with Utaha.

His phone then rang. He placed the cup noodles into the plastic bag and whipped his phone out. He answered the call.

"Miss Impatient, I'm coming." Masaru said.

"I'm already quite hungry, Masaru-san." She whined, "Can you be faster? You can't let your girlfriend starve to death, can't you?"

"I'm trying my best to walk." Masaru said, "Besides, you got to wait for a while. When I come back, I still need to boil the vegetables"

"Why?" She whined again, this time in a pitiful voice. Suddenly, it rained.

"Utaha, wait for a while." He made his phone on speaker mode and placed it in his shirt pocket, the speaker facing him. He took out an umbrella and covered himself.

"Let's continue talking." Masaru said, "So as I said, you got to wait for a while. Food's not going to be that fast."

"Isn't there any way you could make the cooking faster?"

"If you want noodles that taste crap, then of course it'll be fast..." He saw Megumi sobbing, her luggage beside her.

"Utaha, I'll talk to you later." He ended the call and went to her.

"What happened, Megumi?" He asked. She hugged him and cried on his shirt.

"It's okay." Masaru patted her head, "You can tell me everything."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 14**

Utaha is watching a drama show while waiting for Masaru to return.

"...these two must be up to something." A woman looked at a guy moving his fingers. Utaha was then disrupted by someone opening the door.

"Masaru-san!" Utaha came out of the room, "I'm glad you're finally..."

She stopped talking upon seeing Megumi moving her luggage in, followed by Masaru coming in with the groceries.

"Maybe I'll live in the hotel nearby, Masaru-san." Megumi turned to Masaru, "Kasumigaoka-senpai doesn't seem too happy about me being here. I don't want to give her trouble too."

"No, Megumi. You stay here tonight, I'll bring you to my house tomorrow." He said, "Utaha, you don't mind her staying for the night, don't you?"

"As long as she doesn't do ridiculous things here." Utaha replied.

"Really?" Megumi then bowed down, "I'm sorry to trouble you at this late hour, Kasumigaoka-senpai."

"You had a fight with Morals-kun?" Utaha asked.

Megumi nodded.

"What..."

"Don't ask any further, Utaha." Masaru said, "She's devastated and heartbroken over it."

"Fine." Utaha pointed to a room beside the storeroom, "That's her room for the night."

Masaru turned to Megumi, "Get yourself changed into your comfy clothes and sleep. You understand me, Megumi?"

She nodded, "Thank you, Masaru-san and Kasumigaoka-senpai."

She moved her luggage into the room and closed the door.

"Can't I..."

"Let's eat our supper, shall we?" Masaru interrupted her, "I thought you're starving. You've been complaining to me over the phone."

"You're true, but..." Utaha's stomach then grumbled loudly.

"See? I told you." Masaru placed his arm around her as he brought her to the kitchen, "Let's get the noodles cookin'."

The next morning, Masaru brought Megumi to his place.

"Your room's opposite of mine." Masaru explained, "So, please don't do anything funny, because you know I can see or hear it."

"Yeah, yeah." Megumi then hugged him.

"Hey, what's that hug for?" He asked.

"I just feel thankful and grateful for a friend like you." She said, "Without you, I wouldn't have known what to do."

"Take your time to recover." Masaru said, "Have a good talk with Tomoya, please. I'm sure he didn't mean to kiss someone else."

"Should I go for work today?" She asked.

"If you want to." He replied, "Or you can stay at home."

In the office, Eriri used her hair to slap Tomoya's face continuously while Utaha and Michiru shook their heads in disappointment.

"I can't believe what you just landed yourself into." Utaha sighed, "I don't know how you became so dumb."

"How can you cheat on Megumi?" Eriri screamed at him while she continued hair-slapping him, "She's so devoted to you, yet you went to kiss another woman! You men are horrible creatures!"

"Hey, not all men are." Utaha said, "Masaru-san is not."

"Look, I didn't mean to upset Megumi." Tomoya spoke, "Besides, Ariana kissed me!"

"Even if she joins the company, would you think it would make the company more successful?" Eriri asked, "Megumi can do the exact same thing as that woman could! Megumi's prettier than her too!"

"Did you absolutely have no idea what you did could cause trouble?" Michiru added.

"You mean I should just tell her the job's canceled?" Tomoya asked, "Even after I pled with her so hard yesterday?"

"Of course!" Eriri replied, "You did Megumi wrong in the first place! Ask for her forgiveness and fire that woman off the company!"

"He's really a clueless, muddle-headed protagonist, isn't he?" Utaha asked. Eriri nodded in agreement.

Tomoya sighed.

"Sorry, I'm late." Masaru stepped into the office, "Anything I miss?"

"Nothing important." Utaha went to him and kissed his cheeks, "Good morning, Masaru-kun."

"Good morning, Utaha." He kissed her cheeks.

"Wait..." Tomoya pointed at Masaru, "You two are together?"

"Obviously!" Masaru responded, "I wouldn't kiss a person I'm not close with."

Tomoya met with Ariana a few minutes later in his office.

"So, Tomoya, what did you call me for?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana, I regret to inform you." Tomoya said, "You're fired."

"Why? You took so much effort to convince me."

"Megumi's upset."

Ariana clenched her fists under the table.

"I know I've finally gotten you a somehow stable job." Tomoya explained, "But I can't anymore. As the director, I need to seek permission from the assistant director too when I make company decisions. Once Megumi has cooled down, I can try my best to talk to her and let you have your position. So, in the meantime, can you wait for the decision?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ariana smiled and unclenched her fists, "If there's nothing else, I'll be going off."

"Thanks for understanding, Ariana."

"You're welcome." As soon as Ariana went into the lift and the door closes, she clenches her fists tightly and grits her teeth angrily.

In George's house, Madeline is holding a document. She went to the dustbin in the kitchen.

"Would he ever find out if I threw it here?" She thought, "Would he ever pick up and read it?"

Madeline then shook her head, "He doesn't even dare to touch the dustbin. He's a doctor. He's all about hygiene. Guess I'm fine."

She dumped the document in the piles of trash in the dustbin and washed her hands with soap.

"Hopefully he won't see it." She thought, "Then I'll be really safe."

"Mum!" George came back from buying groceries.

"Oh, hey, son!" She turned back, a little startled by her son's appearance.

"What's wrong, Mum?" George asked, "What's with that pale face?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Madeline smiled, "Quickly eat and get to your work. You're almost late for work."

"Understood, Mum." George sat down on the sofa to eat. Madeline looked at him before returning to her room.

Megumi, in a white bra and panties, is in her room, wearing black pantyhose as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Megumi, are you still attending the school formal donation drive event later?" It was the school principal, Miss Hozaiku.

"Yeah, I am."

"Remember to dress formally and smartly." Miss Hozaiku said, "You're one of our ambassadors. I'm sorry to have asked you to be one."

"It's okay. I will help if the school needs it."

A few minutes later, Megumi wore her red dress and white stilettos. She walked out of the house, where a Mercedes car was already waiting for her.

"I'm your chauffeur." The driver, who is in sunglasses, said, "Miss Hozaiku sent me to pick you up."

"Oh, thank you." She went into the car. Uncle Yang watched from the inside of the house. He saw the person driving.

Back in the office, Masaru is coding the new game Blessing Software is developing. He tried different ways to code.

As he took up his bag and tried to find his mouse for his laptop, he realized he left it at home. He used it two days ago to do a research on trending games and forgot to place it back into his bag.

"Ah, shit." He tried asking around the office if Utaha or Tomoya have a mouse. Utaha left hers at home, while Tomoya needs to use it.

"Guess I have to return home." Masaru sighed, "Mouses can be such a burden."

He drove home, only to see Uncle Yang pointing at the window.

"Uncle Yang." Masaru waved his hand at his face, "Why are you pointing at the window?"

"Bad guy...bad guy..." He muttered.

"Bad guy?" Masaru laughed, "There are no bad guys here."

"G...g...girl..." Uncle Yang stuttered, "Girl..."

"You mean Megumi?" Masaru asked, "Well, she went out to her school event."

"Leo!" Uncle Yang suddenly screamed. Masaru was confused.

"Leo? You mean Leo Shinjusu?" Masaru laughed again, "No way. He disappeared for so long no one knew where he went. Don't think too much, Uncle Yang."

Masaru got his mouse and waved goodbye before walking off.

The Mercedes driver drove Megumi to the nightclub.

"Excuse me, chauffeur." Megumi asked, "Why am I here?"

"Miss Hozaiku wants to see you here first." He replied, "That's her order. She'll go along together with you. She's in room 14."

"I see. Thanks for the ride then." Megumi got out of the car and started walking. The driver then took out his phone and typed something to an unknown number.

"Do your job."

Megumi went into the nightclub and to room 14. She knocked on the door.

"Miss Hozaiku." She called out, but there was no reply. She opened the door and realized there was no one.

"Strange." She thought.

After work, Tomoya went to Utaha and Eriri.

"Do you girls know where Megumi is right now?" He asked.

"No." Eriri shook her head.

"I heard that she's living in Masaru-san's house now."

"Indeed she is." Masaru walked to the three, "You want to meet Megumi, Tomoya?"

"I want to personally apologize to her and clear this mess up."

"Very well. I shall bring you there." Masaru said, "But firstly, where's Michiru?"

"She went off". Eriri said, "She told me she got something important to attend."

"Is the music done?"

"Halfway."

Michiru hid behind a house. She took out her phone and called someone.

"You told me that Leo's up to no good, am I right?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah." The caller replied.

"How did you even get my contact number? And are you sure this is accurate?"

"From Masaru. And yes."

"Great. I'll find everything. Why not call the others? Why me?"

"You knew him."

"That's because we met during a music event ."

She then ended the call and broke into the house. After a few minutes, she took pictures of the evidence needed to summon Leo to prison using a camera.

"I can't believe Leo did a lot of bad things after he graduated." Michiru was about to leave the house when Leo opened the door and saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. He then saw that she was in his room, holding a file of pictures.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." She then accidentally dropped a picture, which shows Leo hitting Uncle Yang a few years ago with a glass bottle in a pub.

She quickly picked it up.

"I'm not letting you leave this room." Leo said.

"Yes, you are." Michiru growled, "You dared to injure an old man, kill innocents when you were in your gang. Such an unlawful citizen deserved to be punished!"

She kicked him in the balls and quickly ran to her car. She got in and drove off. Leo followed behind her.

Michiru stepped hard on the accelerator. As she was looking back to see if Leo is catching up, a car from her right crashed onto her car at the traffic junction. Michiru lost control of her car and it over-flipped many times before coming to a stop.

Leo got out of his car and walked to her car. He put on his hand gloves and opened the door of the wrecked car. He took out the file and saw that Michiru is unconscious.

"Oh well." He then walked back to his car and drove off.

Tomoya and Masaru went to the latter's house.

"Wait here." Masaru told Tomoya, "I'll check if Megumi's at home."

He went to check her room and realized she's not there.

"She probably went out." Masaru said, "Come back another day."

"I'll wait."

"Okay, your choice." Masaru went to bathe. As Tomoya is waiting, he got a call from Ariana.

"Ariana, I can't find Megumi..."

"Tomoya, I got news. I heard that she's traveling overseas to Singapore. When I met her this afternoon, she said she had enough of life and wanted to start afresh somewhere else."

"What?" Tomoya was shocked.

 **To be continued in Episode 15**


	17. Episode 15

" _The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart_." - Helen Keller

As Tomoya is waiting in Masaru's house, he got a call from Ariana.

"Ariana, I can't find Megumi..."

"Tomoya, I got news. I heard that she's traveling overseas to Singapore. When I met her this afternoon, she said she had enough of life and wanted to start afresh somewhere else."

"What?" Tomoya was shocked, "Do you know where she is right now?"

"I don't know." Ariana said, "I don't have the exact location."

"You sure this is true?" Tomoya asked.

"I swear it's true."

"Okay, thanks for telling me this information, Ariana." Tomoya ended the call.

Masaru came out of the shower, "What made you so shocked just now? I heard your loud voice."

"Ariana said Megumi had gone to Singapore to start afresh. Ariana even said it's true."

"That's strange." Masaru said, "If Ariana says it's true, why Singapore? Why not Canada? Or some other country?"

"You got a point there, but it's really true..."

"You try to find her at the airport." Masaru said, "See if you're successful. I need to meet my friend out for dinner."

Tomoya nodded.

A few minutes later, he went to the airport to find for Megumi. He searched everywhere. The restaurants, the shops, the waiting terminals. However, she was nowhere to be found.

"If I can't find her, does it mean that she had boarded the plane already? Or is on the way? Or in Singapore already?"

Tomoya sat down on a seat. He hung his head and placed his hands above it.

The Dream Designers

Episode 15

Masaru went to the nightclub with George.

"Don't mind me," George asked, "But why are we here? It's definitely not to drink, isn't it?"

"I'm here to ask Ariana if she knew anything else about my friend." Masaru replied, "I was told by my friend's boyfriend that she has gone overseas."

"And is it true?"

"According to Ariana, yes." Masaru said, "But I'm not sure of this myself. That's why I need to confirm it with her and ask her some things."

George's phone then rang. He answered the call. A few seconds later, he ended it.

"I'm sorry, Masaru." George stood up, "I need to take care of my mother. She's sick."

"Don't you have your father to do that job?"

"He's always overseas for business, leaving me alone."

"Fine. I'll see you some other day."

George walked off. Masaru then felt a need to go to the toilet. After relieving himself, he stepped out of the toilet, only to step onto something solid.

"What's this hard thingy on the floor?" He squatted and picked up a phone that was left on.

"Default background. Default apps." Masaru muttered to himself, "This should be a random customer's phone that's left here. I should just bring it to the counter."

As he was about to bring it, a text message appeared. Masaru, being a busybody, went to check it.

The text read, "Did you bring that Megumi woman to where I have asked you to bring her?"

Masaru was stunned.

"The owner of this phone must know of Megumi's whereabouts."

He brought the phone to the counter, where Ariana was waiting.

"Excuse me, mister." Ariana went to him, "Did you see a phone in this place?"

"You mean this?" He passed the phone to her.

"Yes." Ariana replied, "Thank you. How can I repay you? Free service from me?"

"Nah, I don't need anything in return. Just take care of your phone next time." Masaru said, "Are you Ariana, by the way?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ariana-chan, I heard from Tomoya that you said Megumi went to Singapore. Is that true?"

"Ye...yeah, that...that's true." Ariana stammered

"Where did you hear this news from?" He asked.

"She told me herself. Nothing else."

"Okay, last question. When did you last seen her?"

"Today afternoon."

"Okay, thank you, Ariana-chan."

"No problem. Come back anytime."

As Masaru left the nightclub, he thought about something.

"Definitely Ariana must be involved in Megumi's disappearance."

5 hours ago, Megumi went into the nightclub and to room 14. She knocked on the door.

"Miss Hozaiku." She called out, but there was no reply. She opened the door and realized there was no one.

"Strange." She thought.

Someone then crept slowly behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth, the side facing Megumi's face filled with chloroform. The person then pushed her into the room and locked the door.

Megumi struggled and muffled for help for five minutes before feeling dizzy. She then lost consciousness.

And that was all Megumi remembered before she was knocked out.

She was supposed to be attending the school donation drive event now, isn't she?

She opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in a room with only a candle lit. Her head was lying on a queen-sized bed. She tried getting up but she found it hard. She tried moving her hands but then realized that her hands and arms were tied with ropes tightly behind her back. Her ankles and legs were also tied with ropes.

She tried hopping to the window. As she was hopping, her high heels made loud stomping sounds. She then started to wobble because of her heels and fell down halfway.

She dragged herself to the window and slowly stood up. She leaned against the wall.

"Help!" She started screaming out of the window, but Ariana came in just in time to cover her mouth.

"Speak one more word and I'll kill you." Ariana said. Megumi decided to keep quiet.

Ariana slowly let her hand off Megumi's mouth. Ariana then pushed her to the bed.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Megumi asked, "Are you the one who knocked me out?"

"Yes." Ariana took more ropes to tie it around her breasts, one on top, one on the bottom.

"Ouch!" Megumi screamed softly in pain.

"Leo, my dear boss, has instructed me to do this." Ariana said, "He said Masaru and his gang of friends were responsible for his friend's death."

"What friend? We didn't even kill anyone."

"But a girl named Utaha forced Cherry to kill herself. That's what I heard."

"Cherry? Cherry Sarikumi?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he doesn't want to injure Utaha because he said she indirectly killed Cherry, so killing her doesn't make a hard impact. Only if he did it to his other friends, she'll feel the exact same pain."

"It was Cherry's fault in the first place!"

"He doesn't care any longer." Ariana said, "He just wants me to break you and Tomoya up. Then he'll kill Tomoya, and I'll kill you."

Megumi opened her eyes wide in shock.

"For now, he wants you to suffer in pain, then slowly kill you because no one will save you." Ariana took a cloth and stuffed it into Megumi's mouth. She muffled as Ariana placed tape over her mouth.

"Anyway, I like Tomoya, and eventually, he'll become my husband instead of yours. I'll convince Leo to not kill Tomoya. So, have fun struggling, because no one is going to help you."

She laughed as she closed the door and locked it. Megumi rubbed the ropes against the bed and muffled loudly in pain as the ropes were very tight, especially the ropes around her breasts.

Tears of fear from her eyes rolled down her cheeks.

The next morning, Masaru told Tomoya that Megumi didn't even travel.

"And how do you even know that?" Tomoya asked.

"I've seen her phone." Masaru replied, "Her messages only, though. Someone messaged her about the location of Megumi. I suspect something."

"What do you suspect?"

"I suspect...it's a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping? You mean someone has kidnapped Megumi? Why would they do that?"

"I have no idea. I'll see if Ariana is around today at the nightclub. You go to work. I'll report everything to you later."

"Thanks for helping me, Masaru." Tomoya said.

"No problem. I'm her friend too. I ought to care for her."

In the Blessing Software's office, Utaha and Eriri expressed concern.

"Two unfortunate things happened at the same time." Eriri sighed in despair, "Megumi's kidnapped, and Michiru's in a coma."

"Michiru's in a coma?" Tomoya asked, "How did it happen?"

"Some car was chasing after her car, which resulted in her careless driving and her car got hit and flipped."

"That was bad, but Megumi's situation is worst." Tomoya said, "I..."

"Tomoya." Masaru got into the office, "Come along with me."

"I thought you asked me to work?"

"Nah. It's better for your face if you'd saved her. I know of Ariana's whereabouts. Someone's helping me stalk her."

"Fine." Tomoya went along with Masaru.

Megumi is still struggling to get free when Ariana entered the room.

"Time for your death." Ariana said, "I'll enjoy killing you instantly, but I need to settle a matter first. You'd better stay here, or you'll get it."

Megumi muffled as Ariana locked the door.

George was outside the house, hiding in the bushes. He then got a call from Masaru.

"You asshole. Why did you ask me to help you?" George asked, "I got a job to do. Be quick. The location's at Ariana's house."

"Okay, thanks, I owe you one."

George quickly ended the call as Ariana stepped out of the house and got into her car before driving off.

In Masaru's car, Masaru talked to Tomoya.

"So you actually wanted Ariana to join our company?" Masaru asked Tomoya, "That's not a wise decision. You even kissed Ariana, didn't you?"

"How many times do I have to say? She kissed me. Why would I kiss her?"

"You'd better apologize to Megumi no matter what, and solve this problem once and for all."

"I know, I know."

A few seconds later, they reached Ariana's house. They saw George outside the house, waiting.

"Thanks, George." Masaru said after he got out of his car, "You can go back to work."

George got back into his car and drove off. Tomoya then came out of the car.

"Let's get up." Tomoya said. Masaru broke the main door open. He and Tomoya then ran up to a room, where they heard muffling.

"It should be this room." Tomoya used all his strength to barge into the room. It was a successful attempt.

Tomoya then ran to Megumi and untied her. He then took off her gag.

"Tomoya-kun!" Megumi hugged him, crying, "I was so scared I was going to get killed by Ariana!"

"It's okay, I'm here." Tomoya softly stroked her hair.

"I don't mean to spoil the mushy moment, but we got to go." Masaru interrupted, "Ariana may be back any time."

In Masaru's house, Tomoya, Masaru, and Megumi were in the living room. Tomoya and Megumi were seated beside each other but were not looking at each other.

"I don't care." Masaru said, "You two better resolve your problems and get back together. No point staying angry. I'll be getting lunch."

Once Masaru exited the house, there was silence for a while. Tomoya then spoke up.

"Megumi, I'm sorry."

"An apology doesn't heal the pain you've inflicted on me. The only reason why I hugged you earlier was that I was scared. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Look, Megumi. I didn't mean to kiss her." Tomoya said, "Believe me. She kissed me first."

"Why do I feel that the reason is fake?" She stood up and walked out of the house, Tomoya following.

"Please, Megumi. I didn't expect her to kiss me at all. I'm telling the truth."

Megumi then remembered what Ariana had said to her last night.

" _Anyway, I like Tomoya, and eventually, he'll become my husband instead of yours._ "

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses." Megumi said to Tomoya.

"What must I say to make you believe I wasn't the one who kissed her?"

"Nothing!" Megumi screamed while standing on the road. She was facing Tomoya.

"Whether you kissed her or she kissed you, you had a kiss! You kissed another girl! You already knew she's seductive, yet you still hang out with her, and even wanted her on the company! How can I forgive you?"

A few meters away, Ariana was gripping the steering wheel of her car.

"How dare Masaru and Tomoya sneak into my house to save this bitch." She growled, "Tomoya is mine. She doesn't have any role here! She's going to die today!"

Ariana stepped on the accelerator and sped up.

"I know this is all my fault!" Tomoya said, "I promise not to do this again! Can you please forgive me?"

Just as he was about to kneel, he saw Ariana grinning as her car was advancing towards Megumi.

"Tomoya Aki, it's not..."

"Megumi! Watch out!" He pushed her away. As he did that, he moved forward and Ariana's car hits him instead. He flew to a lamp post and hit his head on it. Blood gushed out from his head.

Ariana immediately stopped for a while to look at Tomoya.

"Oh shit." She quickly drove off as Megumi rushed to him.

"Tomoya-kun!" Megumi screamed, shaking his body, "Tomoya-kun! Wake up! Don't die on me!"

To be continued in Episode 16


	18. Episode 16

" _In order to be happy oneself it is necessary to make at least one other person happy._ " - Theodor Reik

In the emergency ward room, surgeons operated on Tomoya. One of the surgeons took the defibrillator paddles.

"Everyone, away from the patient." He then used the paddles. It shocked Tomoya's body for a while, but still no reaction.

Outside the ward, Masaru, Megumi, Utaha, and Eriri were waiting.

"Honestly, I don't get you." Masaru said to Megumi, "Why won't you forgive Tomoya? I know he's a dumb guy, but he won't kiss a random girl. He's so devoted to you. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. He loves you a lot."

"I love him too." Megumi said, "But...if he dates Ariana, everyone would be safe. Ariana's a strong woman. Once she gets Tomoya-kun, she will not bother me anymore. Then, I...I'll get to see Tomoya-kun safe and..."

"You're so thoughtful, I know." Masaru sighed, "But he loves you. If you leave him, do you think he will be able to take the blow? Ask yourself that. You love each other so much, right? Then stay the fuck together and solve all the problems together. You two are really driving me up the wall."

Megumi nodded as Utaha and Eriri comforted her.

The Dream Designers

Episode 16

A few minutes later, the surgeons came out.

"How is my boyfriend, Doctor?" Megumi asked.

"He's fine. He just has a stitch on the head, but other than that, he's fine. He's awake now."

"Thank you, doctor." Utaha said as the surgeons walked away. Masaru, Megumi, Utaha and Eriri entered the ward as Tomoya looked at them.

Megumi took a chair and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry for flaring up earlier, Tomoya-kun." Megumi said.

"No, it's my fault for all that has happened." Tomoya replied, "You have every right to be angry at me."

"Tomoya-kun," She held his hands, "I know you're the guy who won't kiss anyone else besides me. It's just that I'm scared of Ariana. I'm scared if she doesn't get her way, she might end up hurting me, which is fine. But you'll get hurt trying to save me, and my heart would be broken."

"Megumi..."

"So that's why I want you to break up and get along with Ariana so that you can be safe..." Megumi startled sniffling, "I love you, that's why I want you to be safe..."

"Megumi." Tomoya looked at her, "I know you love me. I love you too. I would never want to leave you ever. My heart only beats for a person, and that's you. No matter what, I want to stay by your side. That way, I'll feel safer. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, so let's resolve our problems together. Tell me if you have any difficulties. Don't hide it. Alright, Megumi? Can you promise me that? I promise I won't hide anything from you too."

Megumi nodded and broke into tears as she hugged Tomoya.

"Now isn't that sweet?" Utaha winked at Masaru.

"Aw, hell nah." Masaru said, "That's mushy."

"By the way," Megumi cleared her tears, "I found out why Ariana's aiming us."

"What's the reason?" Eriri asked.

"Remember Cherry Sarikumi? A guy named Leo said he wanted revenge because Cherry was his only friend, and he said Kasumigaoka-senpai indirectly caused her death, so he wanted to hurt us instead so that she can feel the pain. She also wanted to be with Tomoya."

"Oh gosh." Tomoya sighed.

"What kind of logic is that? And who's Leo?" Utaha asked angrily.

"Leo?" Masaru was shocked, "No way. No way."

"You know Leo?" Eriri asked him.

"He was the person who harmed Uncle Yang." Megumi said, "Caused him to forget his memory."

Masaru clenched his fists, "He's taking this too far."

"We can't worry about him now." Utaha said, "We have to worry more about Ariana. She was the one who wanted to kill Megumi, isn't it?"

"If I remember correctly," Tomoya said, "There's a surveillance camera near our house."

"That's going to be so helpful." Megumi replied.

As Masaru walked out of the ward to see Michiru, Eriri appeared behind him.

"How did she even get into a coma?" Masaru asked.

"Car accident." Eriri said, "Anyway, I can confirm that Kane's the one who raped me during high school. Remember when you had to comfort me during that night?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were baited there. I thought you were waiting for some teacher. But how can you prove it's Kane?"

"Well..."

The previous day...

 _Eriri met up with Kane Harune at a hawker center._

 _"So, I wonder what a Blessing Software member wanted an enemy company's member to meet?" Kane asked, "It better be worth the meet."_

 _"I want you to have a voice-over role in our next game." She said, taking out a piece of paper, "I've considered a few people, but I feel your voice has something special in it."_

 _"And what's that, pretty?"_

 _"I feel you have a striking voice. You want to have proof? Take this and read these lines in your angriest tone, most pain tone, and happiest tone respectively."_

 _Kane took the paper and started to read the first line._

 _"I'll make you suffer!" He said angrily, then turned normal, "How's that?"_

 _"You have a great voice when you're angry." Eriri smiled, "Onto the next line."_

 _Kane read the second line in a painful tone, "Ouch!"_

 _"Great! Last line!"_

 _"I got to take this picture!" He said happily._

 _"I'll consider you for the voice." Eriri said, "But most likely you'll be selected."_

 _"I'll be waiting for your response." Kane said. Eriri then took a cab. On the way back to the office, she took out her phone, which reveals that she had recorded the entire conversation._

Back to the present...

"I've been keeping the school footage of me getting raped too." Eriri uttered, "So, with this conversation and footage, I'll be able to bring him to jail and justice would finally be served."

"You better be careful." Masaru said, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not a three-year-old baby. Relax." Eriri replied.

In the afternoon, Masaru and Megumi visited the police station.

"We would like to report a case of a hit-and-run incident." Megumi told the police officers.

"Explain your case." One of the police officers said.

"It's like this." Megumi explained, "A driver knocked my boyfriend down and he almost got killed. Not only did she knock him over, she quickly drove away after that."

"Do you have any evidence to go along?"

"Yes." She replied, "If you can check the CCTV near my house, that would be the required piece you need."

After a few minutes, Megumi and Masaru walked out of the police station.

"Ariana would be placed into the hands of the law, don't you worry." Masaru assured Megumi.

"I hope so." She responded, "I don't know if she would still be able to get out of jail and hurt me or Tomoya-kun."

"Come on, Megumi. No one can escape prison. They'll be faced with heavier punishment if they do so."

"I see. I didn't know the prison rules or anything related to it."

"Now you know."

Ariana is in her house, watching television. She is still thinking about the incident that happened this morning.

"I just hit the love of my life, didn't I?" Ariana thought, "Should I visit him or not? If I go there to see him, he'll be angry at me. I can't imagine if he actually died."

She stared at nothing for a while, thinking hard if she should see him. After five minutes, she decided she needed to go.

"I'll apologize to him and tell him I didn't do it on purpose." Ariana then got out of the house, but then heard police sirens. She turned to her right and saw police cars approaching her house. She quickly got into her car and drove off. Police cars then chased after her.

One of the police officers stuck his head out and shouted on a loudspeaker, "Ariana Jones! You better pull over and stop! Do not defy police orders!"

Ariana did not care. She then called Leo.

"Leo-san! I thought you said this was a foolproof plan!" Ariana screamed at the phone.

"Oh, it is." Leo replied, "But it's no longer foolproof once you're dumb."

"So, in other words, it's not foolproof? I can't get Tomoya Aki?"

"It depends on the person." Leo said, "For me, I'm smart, and that's why it always works. For dumb people like you, who just want the person and doesn't care about the surroundings, the plan will definitely fall apart. Call me when you're arrested and in jail. I'm done using you." He then ended the call.

"What do you mean you're done using me?" Ariana shouted. At this moment, one of the police officers shot one of her car's wheels. She lost control of the car and crashed into a tree.

"This is the police!" Police officers quickly came out of their cars and ran to Ariana's car with guns on their hands. They all aimed it at Ariana.

"Put your hands in the air, and don't move!" The police officers pulled her out of the car and took out handcuffs.

"Ariana Jones, you're under arrest for a hit-and-run incident involving victim Tomoya Aki."

Ariana resigned to her fate and let herself get handcuffed by the police. She didn't even bother resisting or struggling. She knew this was the end of her life.

She was then pushed into one of the police cars.

After work, Eriri walked into her home and continued drawing for the new Blessing Software game. She was supposed to draw a kissing scene where the protagonist is kissing another girl instead of his girlfriend.

She was drawing halfway when she heard a door knock. It came from the main door. She opened the door and it was Kane Harune.

"I'm glad you've called me to come." Kane said, "That means you've finally accepted me as your voice, isn't it?"

"Well, I'll talk to you in my room." Eriri replied. In her room, they talked about Kane's voice.

"About my voice..." Kane was asking.

"Oh, right." Eriri uttered, "It's rejected."

"Why? Then isn't it a waste of my time to voice out the lines for you?"

"No, it isn't." Eriri lied, "It gives me a gauge of how good your voice is. I can use it for future uses."

"Oh really?" Kane then took out a knife and held it at her neck, "Or is it because you want to report me to the police?"

"What are you talking about?" Eriri asked, "There's no such thing. I really meant to use it for future."

"Stop lying, Eriri Spencer Sawamura." Kane growled, "I'll never let you surrender that evidence to the police."

"Try me, then." She bit his hand. He screamed in pain as he dropped the knife. She then ran to the living room before making a call.

"Hello, police, this is Eriri Spencer Sawamura." She spoke quickly, "I have a report to make. There's a pervert in my house and he's named Kane Harune. I have evidence to prove."

"How dare you report me to the police!" Kane shouted, "You're going to regret it!"

Kane quickly went down and aimed his knife at Eriri's leg. He then threw it and it hit her left leg before she could run away. She fell onto the floor, grabbing her left leg and groaning in pain.

Kane went to her and pulled her by the hair to the sofa.

"Ouch! Don't pull my hair! It's painful!" Eriri screamed.

"Shut up, you punk!" He then slammed her on the sofa and tore off her shirt.

"If you want it to happen like what happened 10 years ago, I'll give it to you!" He squeezed her breasts. She tried hitting him with her hands, but it didn't work.

"You're still sexy as ever, Eriri."

"You're disgusting!" She kicked him in the balls. Kane grabbed it as Eriri tried to drag herself away, but he ran to her a few seconds later.

"You're so daring, reporting me to the police and kicking me in the balls! You shall feel my wrath!"

Just as Kane was about to pull off her bra, George Fuistuer barged into the house and punched him.

"Who are you?" Eriri asked, "Are you another..."

"Masaru sent me here to help you. He couldn't make it tonight. Besides, he was scared your plan wouldn't succeed."

Kane then slashed George's left arm. He whined in pain and held his arm. As he was about to slash again, the police came in and shot Kane on the leg.

They ran to him and handcuffed him.

"Are you all right, Mister?" Eriri ran to George.

"You really think I'm alright?" George groaned in pain, "Of course not. Bring me a bandage."

"I think I better send you to the hospital."

"I know what to do with myself."

"If you say so." Eriri ran to get the bandage and gave it to him. A few seconds later, George bandaged his arm while Eriri is talking to the police officers and showing them evidence.

"Enjoy staying in jail, Kane." Eriri laughed.

"You'll pay for it!" He shouted as he got pushed into the police car. It then drove off.

"Thanks for saving me, mister." Eriri turned to George.

"The name's George." He got up, "Anyway, I need to go. Take care of yourself, will you?"

"Sure." Eriri smiled. George walked out of the house and into his car before driving off.

In a mysterious house, Leo Shinjisu pointed a gun at Masaru's head.

"Masaru Kobayashi." Leo said, "It's been so long since we met, haven't we?"

"What do you want, Leo?" Masaru asked.

"All I want is a peaceful life. But it all ended thanks to you and that stupid BS group of yours. A friend of yours named Utaha Kasumigaoka made my only friend, Cherry Sarikumi, commit suicide. She was your ex. So, why didn't you stop her from killing herself? That's because you don't care!"

"She was pushing me to the edge!"

"She wants you back! She's a real lover! Not that Utaha bitch!"

"She was my only friend!"

"Uncle Yang was my only parent! And you injured him until he had forgotten his memory!"

"Fine, you want payback, I'll show it to you. Since you like to ruin my plan and hurt my only friend indirectly, then you shall pay the price."

Leo then whispered in his ear. Masaru's eyes widened in shock.

"So, Kobayashi-san, if you don't listen to what I say," Leo said, "then prepare a grave for that old fragile man. I have my ways, so don't you dare push me."

Masaru turned to look at Leo in the eyes furiously. Leo laughed.

"I love seeing you get stuck. To do what I want you to do. Or not to. It's okay. Take your time to think. I'll hear your answer tomorrow morning, latest. No answer from you means I'll take it as you are defying my orders."

Leo then walked away. Masaru clenched his fists in anger and slammed the table.

To be continued in Episode 17


	19. Episode 17

" _Life is a tragedy when seen in close-up, but a comedy in long-shot._ " - Charlie Chaplin

Masaru picked Utaha up from her house with his car.

"You seem...relatively quiet today, Masaru-san." Utaha started talking on their way to work.

"Me? Quiet?" Masaru laughed softly, "It's because I'm quite tired today. I had nightmares yesterday."

"What kind of nightmare, Masaru-san?"

"I had dreamt of a very bad thing."

Masaru stopped for a while, then continued, "I dreamt that Uncle Yang is killed by my the person I hate the most."

"You mean Kane Harune?" She asked.

"Nah, not him. He's in jail. Why would I be scared of that little punk? I'm talking about someone else."

He muttered to himself, "This guy gives me problems every time. Now he's making me do things I'm against."

"Huh? What did you say?" Utaha asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Masaru replied, "We're reaching work soon. Let's discuss the storyline for our new game, shall we?"

The Dream Designers

Episode 17

In Eriri's office room, Megumi is discussing with Eriri about the character design.

"Since this character is designed based on your looks, I believe it should exactly like you." Megumi told Eriri, "So there should be long twin-tails like you."

"I thought you want it to be a bit different from me." Eriri said, flipping her hair proudly, "Now I shall make it the same, as pretty as me."

"But the personality of the character is also going to be the same as yours." Megumi teased, "Super emotional, ferocious, tsundere personality..."

"Hey! Why are you criticizing me?" Eriri whined. Just then, Utaha and Masaru stepped into Eriri's office room.

"Kasumigaoka-senpai; have you confirmed the story plot?" Megumi asked.

"I'm about to be done." Utaha said, "So maybe by the end of the day, you can come and look for me about it."

"Sure." Megumi replied.

Masaru went to Charmaine's office room and saw her sorting out files.

"Charmaine-san." Masaru knocked on her door. She turned around and saw him.

"Come in." She said. He sat down on a chair in the room.

"Masaru-san, may I ask why are you looking for me ?" She asked.

"Oh, it's because I want to ask a favor of you." He replied, "But first, how's the profit of the game? And the accounts?"

"They're all going quite smoothly." She said, "The game is bought by millions every day. I'm managing the company's accounts, and it's not that hard."

"Glad to hear that."

"So, what's the favor you're asking from me?"

"Right. Can I take a picture of you?"

"Why though?"

Masaru tried to think of a reason frantically. Finally, he thought of one.

"I want to put a portrait of you on the website." He said, "You do know our website has our members' photos, and yours is not there?"

"Oh, really?" Charmaine went to check her website and realized that there is no picture of her in it.

"Okay. Do it quick, please." She said, "I'm kind of shy."

Masaru took out his phone and took a picture of her face.

"Okay, and I'm done." He said, "Thanks for cooperating."

"No problem."

In Masaru's house, Uncle Yang is still in his room. He is staring at the sky when George came into his room.

"Uncle Yang." George greeted. He then took out a syringe and a few other stuff. He placed them on the table.

"Come on, Uncle Yang. Let's wash your hands." George pulled him to the toilet and washed his hands before pulling him back to the room.

"Okay, I'm going to do something to you, but it's fast. I promise you that. You'll be fine, so sit on the chair, okay?"

Uncle Yang walked to his cabinet and took his teddy bear. As he was taking it, he saw a small toy camera beside his bear.

He took the camera and looked at it. He then threw it outside of the window.

"Uncle Yang, you cannot litter or throw things out of the window!" George said.

"I...I'm sorry." Uncle Yang replied, "I...I hate the t...toy and just wanted t...to throw it away."

"There's a dustbin for you, isn't there?"

"O...oh right." Uncle Yang said.

"Sit on the chair." George uttered. Uncle Yang moved to the chair and sat on it, hugging his teddy bear.

"I'm going to wash your hands again, but no worries, I have a water bottle." George stated, "I'm just going to pour water out from it."

He took the bottle out and poured a small amount of water on Uncle Yang's hands.

"Uncle Yang, clench your right fists." He told Uncle Yang. The old man nodded and clenched his fist. George took an alcohol wipe and wiped a spot of the vein spotted on Uncle Yang's hand.

After 30 seconds, George inserted a needle into a small holder and placed the blood collection tube in too. He then aimed the needle at Uncle Yang's arm vein and poked the needle in.

When the blood collection tube is a quarter filled, George removed the needle and taped the place where he injected the needle.

"That's all I need." George said, "I'll see you soon, Uncle Yang."

George got out of Masaru's house and into his car. He picked his bag up from the passenger seat and took out the paper document his mother had thrown in the dustbin.

A few minutes ago, before he went to work, he needed to attend to the toilet urgently. As he was running, he hit the dustbin and the trash fell out.

"I'll do that later."

After he was done in the toilet, he wore gloves and pinched his nose with one hand as he picked the trash up with his other hand. He then came across a document.

He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened in shock.

"No, this isn't true." George shook his head. He was about to throw the document when he stopped himself.

"If I can prove to myself it isn't the case, then this certificate is useless. But then, why is it here even?"

Back to the present, George safely kept the blood collection tube in his shirt pocket and drove off.

In the evening, after work, Masaru drove to Leo's office and passed him the photo of Charmaine.

"So, you decided to use her as your 'victim', right?" Leo asked.

"Right."

"So, I'll make the mask now. Come back tomorrow at this timing. My mask would be ready by then, and you can carry on with my plan."

"Yes." Masaru sighed.

In the hospital, George asked the doctors for the blood of his father, Matt Fuistuer. He then went on his office and injected the needle into his veins too. He collected his own blood and placed it in a collection tube.

As he is taping his hand, he got a call from Masaru.

"Kobayashi, what's up?" George asked.

"Could you help me out?" Masaru asked, "My colleague Eriri is sick, from what I heard from my girlfriend."

"Tell her to go to a clinic then."

"She can't move. High fever and someone has to take care of her. Come on, please, Fuistuer, help me. Don't make my girlfriend worried about Eriri."

"Tell me three reasons why I should help. I got important things to do, you know."

"Number one, you're my best friend, man. Number two, you're a doctor. You're supposed to help sick people in need. Number three, she's a member in the company I work for. If she's sick, we can't finish our game. I need my salary, mind you. I'm not rich like you. Plus, she's my ex, and I still care for her as a friend. I do not want her to get sick."

"Fine." George said, "I'm only helping you because you're my friend."

When Eriri woke up from her sleep, she realized a cold cloth was placed on her forehead. She then saw medication beside her bed.

"Who placed them here?" Eriri asked herself.

"I did." George came into her room.

"It's you, George-san. I'm sorry if my friend had asked you over. You had to save me twice. Once from Kane, and now from my fever."

"You should really thank Masaru." George said, "He begged me to help you recover your sickness."

Eriri kept quiet.

"Remember to take your medication and get well." George spoke, "The tablet is thrice per day. One time in the morning, one in the afternoon and one in the night. The syrup is twice per day. One in the morning, and one in the night."

"Thank you, George-san." Eriri replied, "After I recover, c...can I treat you to a meal?"

"A meal?"

"You helped me twice. I must repay back that kindness."

"If you say so."

The next morning, as George entered his office, a nurse entered and gave him a file.

"Inside the file is the paternity test papers." She told him.

"Thanks." He opened the file and read the papers. He got a big shock from it.

Masaru messaged Utaha, saying he would not be able to bring her to work this morning. He then reported at Leo's house. Leo passed him a bag.

"Your mask, some weapons and a pepper spray." Leo said, "Remember to not get caught. This identity is just for your shield."

"Understood." Masaru replied.

During lunch break, Masaru and Utaha ate their lunch together.

"Why are you unable to bring me to work this morning?" Utaha asked.

"I had something important to attend to." Masaru replied.

"I see."

"By the way, Utaha. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nope."

"Good. Utaha, if you're forced to do a thing you hate to do, but a gun is pointed at your head, would you still do the job you're supposed to do?"

Utaha thought for a while before replying, "Yes. I can't sacrifice my life by not doing what this guy wants."

"What happens if the guy that forces you to do stuff uses your loved one as a threat? Will you do it?"

"If it's you, my parents or my close friends like Tomoya, Megumi, and Eriri, I will do it." Utaha replied, "I want you to survive. The same thing for my parents. If anyone else, no."

"Okay, thanks for the opinion." Masaru said.

"Are you threatened? Are you supposed to do something you hate?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't be silly. I'm just asking." He answered.

"Really? Nothing wrong going on? I'm just worried about my boyfriend."

"Nothing, Utaha." He kissed her cheeks, "This shall give you reassurance."

"I do feel reassured now." Utaha smiled at him.

At nine in the night, Masaru went to the office. Before he stepped into the lift, he went to the toilet to change. He came out wearing a floral dress and yellow heels.

"Oh my." He thought, "Heels are sure hard to walk in." He then took out the mask that Leo gave him. It exactly looked like Charmaine's face.

He wore it and entered the lift. He then entered the office by tapping on a scanner with the company card.

He walked to Charmaine's office and tried to find the safe. He searched the room.

In Tomoya's house, he, Utaha, Megumi, and Eriri were celebrating his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Tomoya!" The three girls screamed happily. They each blew one party horn. Utaha brought out the birthday cake and placed candles on it before lighting them up.

"I appreciate you girls going through all this effort to celebrate my birthday." Tomoya said.

"Don't mention it." Eriri said, "It's the least we could do as friends and colleagues, even as a girlfriend and a potential wife."

"No plans on marrying this thick-headed protagonist yet." Megumi chuckled.

"Hey! How can my pretty girlfriend insult me on my birthday? I feel sad." Tomoya sighed.

"Let's sing the birthday song, shall we?" Utaha asked. Eriri and Megumi nodded in agreement. The girls then started singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Tomoya, happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Tomoya." Eriri said.

"I wish that our company successfully sells as many games as possible." Tomoya then looked at Megumi, "And I hope that my pretty girlfriend can be happy all the time."

"You're so mushy, Tomoya-kun." Megumi kissed his cheeks. He then blew the candles off and everyone clapped except Eriri.

"Wait." She checked her phone, "Someone entered our office at this timing."

"This timing?" Tomoya was surprised, "Check the cameras in the office."

Back in Charmaine's office room, Masaru finally found the safe. It was hidden behind a bookshelf.

He opened it and saw a lot of cash.

"Looks like there's real cash." He muttered, "Not all are in accounts."

He took 28 million yen out and stuffed it in the bag. He quietly pushed the bookshelf back and ran out of the office. As he reached into the lift, he fell down and one of his heels broke.

"Ouch." He groaned in pain. When the lift reached the basement floor, Masaru removed his heels and walked into the toilet. He changed back into his normal outfit and sneakers.

"Hope I didn't get noticed." Masaru got into his car and drove off.

In George's house, Madeline is resting in her room when George entered her room.

"Hey, son. Manners." Madeline said, "Knock the damn door before coming in."

"Do you think I have time to care about that?" George threw a file on her bed, "Explain this, then."

"Jeez, chill." Madeline took the file, "You got to relax."

She opened the file and received a shock.

George went to her and took out a paper from the file.

"This is the paternity test." George growled, "According to it, Matt Fuistuer is excluded as the biological father of George Fuistuer, and the probability of paternity is zero percent. However, Jack Yang is not excluded as the biological father of George Fuistuer, and the probability of paternity is 99.9 percent."

"Son, this is obviously fake. The doctors have a grudge against me..."

"Fake?" George shouted, "FAKE? I TOOK THE BLOOD FROM THE TWO OF THEM AND MYSELF! IF IT'S FAKE, WOULDN'T IT MEAN MATT FUISTUER IS FAKE TOO?"

"He's not fake..." Madeline shook his head, "The result is fake..."

"Stop denying, Mum!" George shook her body, "Tell me the truth. I want the truth and only the truth."

Madeline looked at a furious George.

"Tell me!" He yelled at her.

To be continued in Episode 18


	20. Episode 18

" _It's better to be a lion for a day than a sheep all your life._ " - Elizabeth Kenny

"Make a wish, Tomoya." Eriri said.

"I wish that our company successfully sells as many games as possible." Tomoya then looked at Megumi, "And I hope that my pretty girlfriend can be happy all the time."

"You're so mushy, Tomoya-kun." Megumi kissed his cheeks. He then blew the candles off and everyone clapped except Eriri.

"Wait." She checked her phone, "Someone entered our office at this timing."

"This timing?" Tomoya was surprised, "Check the cameras in the office."

"We'll talk about it later, right?" Utaha took Eriri's phone away.

"My phone, Utaha Kasumigaoka!" Eriri screamed.

"Relax. I'll be returning it once Megumi is done with her 'stuff'."

"Oh, right." Eriri said. Megumi had, by then, took three slices out for each of the girls.

"What stuff?" Tomoya asked, "And you girls only took three slices?"

"Tomoya-kun, if you look closely at the cake, you would see I had placed a miniature figure of me on it."

"Really?" Tomoya zoomed into the cake but saw nothing. Megumi then pushed his head into the cake. The three girls laughed.

"That's a good one, Megumi!" Eriri patted her shoulder.

"I must say, you're quite smart to prank him, Kato-san." Utaha added on, "Can't believe he fell for that trick."

Tomoya slowly got up with cake all over his face.

"Megumi, you liar." Tomoya sighed. She let out a soft laugh as she grinned at him.

The Dream Designers

Episode 18

In George's house, Madeline is resting in her room when George entered her room.

"Hey, son. Manners." Madeline said, "Knock the damn door before coming in."

"Do you think I have time to care about that?" George threw a file on her bed, "Explain this, then."

"Jeez, chill." Madeline took the file, "You got to relax."

She opened the file and received a shock.

George went to her and took out a paper from the file.

"This is the paternity test." George growled, "According to it, Matt Fuistuer is excluded as the biological father of George Fuistuer, and the probability of paternity is zero percent. However, Jack Yang is not excluded as the biological father of George Fuistuer, and the probability of paternity is 99.9 percent."

"Son, this is obviously fake. The doctors have a grudge against me..."

"Fake?" George shouted, "FAKE? I TOOK THE BLOOD FROM THE TWO OF THEM AND MYSELF! IF IT'S FAKE, WOULDN'T IT MEAN MATT FUISTUER IS FAKE TOO?"

"He's not fake..." Madeline shook his head, "The result is fake..."

"Stop denying, Mum!" George shook her body, "Tell me the truth. I want the truth and only the truth."

Madeline looked at a furious George.

"Tell me!" He yelled at her.

Madeline sighed, "A few years ago, I was in love with Jack Yang. He was one of my rich classmate from my university class. I met him at work. It was three years after he had born his biological son. I went to strike a conversation with him when he and I were on a team with a few other people. We needed to study how the business rise and fall and the reasons why.

"Soon, we got somehow close by having night calls for our project. He invited me out to movies, expensive dinner and even stay-overs. One day, he just invited me to stay at his house for a night. I was used to him asking me over, so I just casually packed my night clothes and went to his house. However, what I was thinking, wasn't what he was thinking.

"He brought me over to his bedroom, and we fucked each other. I didn't take birth control pills, nor did I wore a condom. Thus, six months later, I got pregnant.

"I remembered when I first told him the news, he was flustered. He was confused. He was shocked. All kinds of bad emotions filled him. He wanted me to abort the baby. But I said no. I can't just take someone's life away because he wants it to. I wanted him to take care of that baby with me. Who knows, the next day, he ran away, and I have never seen him again until now.

"So, I raised you single-handedly, and I forcefully married someone with status so that you can be raised in a normal way like everyone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this. I didn't want you to feel left out because your real father left you. I want you to feel that you have parents, and you can be proud of that."

"So, the old man I have been taking care for many years, giving me so much trouble, letting me rage because of him, is my biological father who dumped me." George said, "I can't believe this."

"I know it must have been a big blow to you." Madeline patted her son's shoulder, "Take it easy."

George pushed her hand away, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? WHY?"

Madeline is at a loss for words.

"I think I need a breather." George stormed out of the house.

"George, it's late at night!" Madeline said, "Where are you going?" Too late. He had already gone off.

George walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. He thought about Uncle Yang and how he took care of the old guy for years. Then he remembered what his mother had said earlier.

"He wanted me to abort the baby. But I said no. I can't just take someone's life away because he wants it to. I wanted him to take care of that baby with me. Who knows, the next day, he ran away, and I have never seen him again until now."

"He didn't want me." George started sobbing, "My father didn't want me. The guy I've been taking care so hard of is the guy that wanted me to fucking die."

He buried his face with his hands and cried uncontrollably.

The next morning, Masaru drove Utaha to work.

"Too bad you didn't attend Tomoya's birthday party yesterday, Masaru-san." She said, "Megumi pulled a prank on Tomoya."

"I wish I could." Masaru replied.

"By the way, Masaru-san, someone broke into our office yesterday night."

Masaru looked shocked, "Oh shit." He thought.

"Why do you look so shocked, Masaru-san?" Utaha asked.

"Oh, it's because I never heard of someone ever breaking into our company office. So, do you know who did that?"

"If I'm not wrong, I saw Charmaine. Eriri, Tomoya, and Megumi saw it too, and I bet they're apprehending her now."

As Masaru arrived outside of the building, there were police cars parked outside.

"They've called the police?" Masaru asked, "Damn, they're sure fast."

Masaru and Utaha took the lift to the second floor, where they saw police officers outside Tomoya's office room. Utaha and Masaru rushed to the room.

"Sawamura-san, I swear I didn't do anything." Charmaine whined, "I was at home yesterday."

"Don't tell me this footage is lying to me?" Eriri screamed at her, "Or that the footage created an illusion?"

"Trust me, Sawamura-san. I didn't steal the money!"

"Only a baby would believe you! You can tell that you're telling the truth!" Eriri turned to the police, "Please arrest her. We have the evidence."

"No, please! I didn't do anything!" Charmaine screamed as the officers handcuffed her.

"Tell that to the judge." Eriri crossed her arms.

"Kato-san, help me speak up." Charmaine turned to Megumi.

"I'm sorry, Charmaine-chan." Megumi sighed, "As much as I know you won't do this kind of thing, this footage shows it all. I can't go against it."

"Please! I need money! I need a job!" Charmaine pleaded with Eriri.

"You disgust me." Eriri smirked, "Even after stealing money, you're acting pour. Police, do me a good job and search her house."

"Yes, Sawamura-san." One of the police officers said as they pushed Charmaine out of the office.

Masaru and Utaha then entered. Eriri and Megumi went to them.

"Where's Tomoya?" Utaha asked.

"He went to meet a client." Eriri said.

"Don't you think it's a little too rush to call the police in?" Utaha asked, "I mean, we haven't listened to her. She seems innocent."

"Yeah, Eriri." Megumi added, "She really looks lost."

"There are great 'actors' and 'actresses' out there." Eriri replied, "Charmaine Daisu's one of them. She acts all stupid and confused, but the footage's there. She should know what she had done in her heart."

"But we should listen to her first before we arrest her." Utaha said, "Maybe there's a reason why she stole the money."

"Come on, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri shook her head, "Think harder. It's all because she's greedy. Her family members are long gone, police reports shown. What else could it be? Charity?"

"Whatever. Say something, Masaru-san." Utaha turned to him, "Talk back to her. Support me."

"I'm busy now." He muttered before he went into his office room. Utaha and Megumi were surprised by his actions.

"Ha, not even your boyfriend Kobayashi helps you." Eriri laughed.

"S...shut up." Utaha growled, "He's just not feeling good now. He'll be okay later."

Masaru locked his room and sat down on his chair.

"Shit, Charmaine has gone to jail." He thought, "Which means that Tomoya and the girls must have looked at the footage. Will they be able to recognize me in the footage if they were to take a closer look?"

He leaned back on his chair. He then received a text message from an unknown number.

"Meet me at the usual place. 1.30 pm sharp."

Masaru sighed and slammed the table with his fists.

He drove to Leo's house and went into his living room with his bag during lunch break. Leo was sitting on a chair.

"So, I've heard Charmaine went to jail." Leo said, "Did you get discovered?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be here anymore." Masaru passed the bag of money to him.

"Good job." Leo said, "Looks like you really are scared of me hurting your fatherly figure, just like how I smashed his head with a glass bottle last time."

"You asshole." Masaru said, "After this, let me go back to my normal life and never hurt Uncle Yang ever again."

"I'll let you live your life again, no worries." Leo snickered, "But I'll never let Uncle Yang live in peace. He killed my friend and almost murdered me. He shall not be forgiven."

"Never!" Masaru shouted, "I'll protect Uncle Yang with all my life!"

"Tsch, what a bothersome person you are!" Leo sighed, "Fine, you want to protect your uncle, stop me. With this money, you're not going to stop me from buying weapons to kill him and take revenge!" Leo quickly ran up to his room while bodyguards appeared.

"Bodyguards, kill him." Leo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The ten bodyguards ran after Masaru. Masaru quickly ran to his car and drove off.

"I'd better go home and check on Uncle Yang now." He stepped on the accelerator. Megumi then called his phone.

"What is it, Megumi?" Masaru answered the call.

"Where are you?" She asked gently, "You're not back from lunch break yet."

"I need to attend matters now, Megumi. I'll call you back later once I'm done." He then ended the call.

"Fucking Shinjisu." He cursed.

Leo ran up to his room and switched on his computer. He clicked on an application.

"Jack Yang, you're so dead!" He rubbed his hands in delight. The screen then showed only two words.

No signal.

"NO SIGNAL?" Leo was shocked, "How can this happen? I thought I placed it so well nobody can see, even that old uncle? I replaced his toy camera with my camera. How did he know?"

Leo thought for a while, "Looks like I have to use Plan B."

As soon as Masaru reached his house, he barged into the house and saw George glaring at Uncle Yang, both sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here, George?" Masaru asked.

"What else?" George said, "I'm staring at an irresponsible father who dumped me int he first place!"

"Irresponsible father?" Masaru asked, "Dumped you? What are you talking about?"

"According to the paternity results, Uncle Yang is my damn biological father!"

"He...what?" Masaru was stunned, "He is your father? I thought Matt Fuistuer is."

"My mother married Matt to make me feel complete as a family." George sighed, "Now I want to settle scores with this old man! He dumped me and my mother! Made my mother suffer so much! He fucked my mum, yet he dare not take up the responsibility of taking care of me!"

"Look, that's not important now." Masaru brushed him off, "Now, Leo Shinjisu is about to attack him."

"And how does that concern me?" George asked.

"I can't let him kill Uncle Yang!" Masaru screamed, "You are my friend! You should help!"

"Help? You screwed yourself!" George shouted back at him, "Eriri told me about it. I knew it was you who stole the money and I bet you gave it to Leo! Now he has the money to buy the weapons!"

"He knew my plan of stealing from Blessing Software because of you! You chose to ask me at the hospital that night, and Leo heard it!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that I asked you about that?" George became furious, "You had that intention to steal from them! I didn't force you to do it!"

"But you made me talk about it! And Leo heard it!" Masaru raised his voice, "It's all your fault!"

"It's your fault for helping Leo, and even having the intention to steal money from Blessing Software!" George roared in anger, "How dare you put the blame on me!"

"If you had not asked me about my plan that time, Leo would not have known anything!" Masaru shouted back.

"Enough, Masaru Kobayashi!" Uncle Yang yelled. Masaru and George turned to him. Uncle Yang stood up.

"Did...did you just call me by my name?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, Masaru." Uncle Yang replied, "And just to clarify, I didn't lose my memory."

George and Masaru were both staggered as they stared at him.

To be continued in Episode 19


	21. Episode 19

" _You cannot find peace avoiding life._ " - Virginia Woolf

"I can't let him kill Uncle Yang!" Masaru screamed, "You are my friend! You should help!"

"Help? You screwed yourself!" George shouted back at him, "Eriri told me about it. I knew it was you who stole the money and I bet you gave it to Leo! Now he has the money to buy the weapons!"

"He knew my plan of stealing from Blessing Software because of you! You chose to ask me at the hospital that night, and Leo heard it!"

"Oh, so it's my fault that I asked you about that?" George became furious, "You had that intention to steal from them! I didn't force you to do it!"

"But you made me talk about it! And Leo heard it!" Masaru raised his voice, "It's all your fault!"

"It's your fault for helping Leo, and even having the intention to steal money from Blessing Software!" George roared in anger, "How dare you put the blame on me!"

"If you had not asked me about my plan that time, Leo would not have known anything!" Masaru shouted back.

"Enough, Masaru Kobayashi!" Uncle Yang yelled. Masaru and George turned to him. Uncle Yang stood up.

"Did...did you just call me by my name?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, Masaru." Uncle Yang replied, "And just to clarify, I didn't lose my memory."

George and Masaru were both staggered as they stared at him.

The Dream Designers

Episode 19

"Why did you lie to me then?" Masaru asked, "All these years, I thought you really had forgotten everything. Including me."

"Really, Masaru?" Uncle Yang laughed, "I, Jack Yang, a well-known gang leader, can never forget his memories because someone hit my head with a glass bottle."

"Then why act dumb?" George asked, "For the 10 years, you made all of us suffer. Took care of you, thought you were mental and stuff."

"I had to. After all, I didn't know what my son was planning." Jack said.

"You mean me?" George asked.

"Of course not, you illegitimate child."

"It's all because of you. You dumped me and left my mother alone to take care of me!"

"Geez, stop being so grumpy." Jack sighed, "I told Madeline to abort the child, but she didn't listen. She wanted to raise you. Not my problem."

"You..." George pointed his finger at him.

"Wait, wait, you said you didn't know what your son was planning." Masaru interrupted George, "Is Leo Shinjisu your son?"

"Unfortunately, he's my biological son." Jack replied, "George, remember when I threw a small toy camera out of the window? That was Leo's. He placed it there to keep check on me. When he visited me that time, he had placed that in my room."

"This has officially become a fucked up thing to me." George said.

"Why did he hate you so much to the core?" Masaru asked.

"Well, let me tell you a story then. Back when I was still a gang leader, my son, Leo Yang, was in my gang, together with his friend Percy. One day, Percy went over to the other gang. At first, Leo did not seem to care at all, and their friendship status was still going strong. However, one month later, he decided to quit the gang. When I asked why he told me he didn't want to lose Percy as his friend. I had to let him go, can't I?

"Lady Luck didn't bless me with luck, because I'm forced to hunt down his gang. I wore gloves, and there's a reason for that. I had to kill its leader. Percy.

"Percy's gang had disturbed our turf for years, and none of my gang members can take it no more. I had to act, or not this gang would take us for granted because we didn't act.

"Once most of the gang has been killed, it was down to Leo and Percy. No matter how much Leo begged me not to kill Percy, I still did. I went against my son. I wanted to show him if anyone is against me, it's their loss. Leo did try to go against me, but I defeated him, to the point where I had almost killed. If it wasn't for the police, I would've done so."

"Wow, you evil person." George said, "Even if your son is going against, you shouldn't intend to kill him."

"I had no choice. Those who stand in my way, I have to defeat them...or kill them, if necessary."

"So, since you didn't even forget your memory," Masaru asked, "What are you going to do to Leo? He's on his way to buy weapons and to kill you."

"That guy is still thinking he can win." Jack said, "No worries, I got all the evidence I need to hand him in."

"Wouldn't he be able to arrest you too?"

"I told you. I wore gloves to kill Percy. There's no evidence. I dumped the weapons and clothes I've worn that day. Plus, I've evidence of Leo's old crimes, including hacking, murdering and drug trafficking. Well, this file's the reason your friend Michiru's in hospital."

He took out the file.

"Michiru?" Masaru asked, "Why is she involved?"

"I asked her to help me. She managed to gather evidence and it's in this file. A few seconds before she crashed, she threw it precisely and accurately into a trunk of a car. And Leo didn't notice. So now I have this evidence, I shall report it to the police."

"No, Uncle Yang." Masaru said, "He's aiming for you now, so let me do it. Even George can help us."

"Hey, I didn't agree." George talked back.

"I should do it." Jack replied, "Leo expects either one of you guys to go against him. He does not expect an old man who, he thought, had forgotten his memory."

"Fine, but be careful, you hear me?" Masaru asked. Jack nodded.

Back in the office, Utaha watched the footage of the robbery the previous night. She sincerely did not believe it was Charmaine who stole the money. She kept replaying it until she realized something different.

She pressed the rewind button and looked closely at Charmaine. She took a picture of that scene and zoomed in to take a closer look.

Hair.

Of course, everyone has hair.

"There's hair on the legs?" Utaha thought, "Strange. I don't remember Charmaine had such hairy legs."

As she was about to continue investigating who the robber was, Tomoya entered her office room. Utaha quickly switched to another window and pretended she was busy.

"Morals-kun, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I just want to know your progress on the story." Tomoya said, "Have you and Masaru finished the script?"

"Yeah." She took out a small pile of papers and passed it to him, "The script."

"Thanks, Utaha-senpai." He replied, "Oh yeah, I heard you have a date with Masaru later."

"How did you know?"

"You told Eriri and Megumi yesterday while I was bathing." Tomoya said, "Why didn't you tell me too? I feel left out now."

"It's okay because now you know." Utaha smiled.

"Good luck with your date anyways." Tomoya said.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, I'm late." Masaru rushed into the office.

"What time is it now, Masaru Kobayashi?" Eriri screamed at him. It's already three in the afternoon."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He huffed, "I tried to solve my family problem as soon as possible."

"It's okay, Eriri." Tomoya went to her, "He wasn't late on purpose. Let him go."

"Thank you, Tomoya." He rushed to his office room.

"Tomoya!" Eriri grumbled.

"Take it easy, Eriri."

Jack came out of the house and decided to take a taxi to the nearest police station. As the taxi driver stopped at a traffic junction, he was suddenly shot dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack looked at the taxi driver, then looked in front. He saw Leo aiming a sniper at his head. Jack quickly hid behind the driver's seat as Leo shot some bullets.

Jack slowly got out of the car and ran away, but a few cars blocked him. A few guys came out and pointed guns at him.

"Jack Yang." Leo laughed, "You tried your best, I must say."

"What...what are you talking about?" Jack pretended to be dumb.

"Stop playing stupid." Leo snatched the file from Jack, "Trying to report me? That purple-haired woman in the hospital got into a coma thanks to you. Because you wanted her to give you information on me and my crimes. You'll never succeed."

"You are evil, Leo."

"Says the one. You killed my friend, and I had not helped him take revenge on you yet!" Leo shouted at him, "You really want to drive me to my grave, don't you?"

"Having you as a son was a mistake." Jack growled.

"That's right. Because only Mum treated me like a son. You didn't. You don't deserve respect from your own son, you stupid father."

"One day, you'll have retribution for all that you did." Jack glared at him, "Karma will befall you."

"Blah blah blah. All that bullshit doesn't work on me." Leo laughed again, "Because there's nothing that can go against me. Not even the police because they don't have evidence."

He set a fire up on the road and threw the file into it.

"No!" Jack screamed, but it was too late. The file has been burned to ashes.

"Rest in peace, evidence." Leo turned to Jack, "Now, to deal with you."

In Blessing Software's office, Masaru is doing coding for the new game when Utaha entered his office.

"Masaru-san." She called out.

"Come in, Utaha." He replied. She went to him and kissed his cheeks.

"Remember, our date's tonight." Utaha reminded him, "Hope you haven't forgotten that."

"Of course not, my dear Utaha." Masaru looked at Utaha, "Why would I forget my date with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You're so sweet." Utaha kissed his lips, "I'll see you at the restaurant later."

"See you later." Masaru smiled. When Utaha walked out of his office room, his phone rang.

"Hello, who is this?" Masaru answered the call.

"Leo."

"Leo Shinjisu, what do you want?"

"Oh my, your tone sounds very agitated and pissed off."

"Of course, you fuckin' punk. If you ever dare lay a finger on Uncle Yang, I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Send me to the police station?"

"You'll be sent soon." Masaru said, "Uncle Yang's sending the evidence of your bad and evil deeds to the police."

"Oh, really? I'm so scared I'm shitting my pants." Leo said in a sarcastic tone, "Because I remembered burning the file a few minutes ago. And Jack. He's with me now, enjoying fine life."

"What have you done to him?" Masaru screamed in anger.

"Nothing. But it's about to be something soon. Listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Masaru Kobayashi, you'd better bring the company funds here right now. I heard there are a hundred million yen in that safe."

"I'm not stealing money again!" Masaru said.

"Really? Then prepare to see your dear uncle die."

"No, wait, wait!" Masaru said, "If I ever steal that money, I'll be in dead trouble."

"I can help you with that." Leo replied, "All you need to do is to bring the money to me, and I'll help you escape with this stupid old faggot."

"It better be true this time." Masaru growled, "Not like last time."

"I assure you." Leo snickered, "It will be."

Masaru then ended the call. He rubbed his head with his hands in frustration.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He slammed the table in anger. He sighed.

During the evening, after work, Masaru is still in the office. Megumi was the last to leave.

"Masaru-san, remember to lock the door." Megumi said. Masaru nodded before Megumi waved goodbye and went off.

He walked to where the safe was. He started opening it but realized there was a lock.

"Great." He grumbled.

Utaha is in her house, donning a short off-the-shoulder dark purple dress, black stockings, and dark pink strappy buckle stilettos. She took her purple hairband and wore it on her head.

She messaged Eriri, "I'll be checking the office first because I think I left something there." She walked out of her house and flagged for a taxi.

She is indeed going to the office, but for a different reason.

Once she reached the office, she tapped her company card on the scanner and went in the office quietly. She heard someone trying to open the safe.

She slowly walked to the room and was shocked when she saw Masaru tempering with the lock of the safe.

"Masaru-san!" Utaha said, "So it's you!"

"Me?" Masaru stood up, "I was just trying the lock."

"Don't lie to me anymore!" Utaha screamed, "You were the one who was dressed as Charmaine to steal money! Charmaine's legs were not hairy, Tomoya wouldn't steal the money, which only leaves you!"

"Utaha, hear me out."

"Now I know why you're so quiet these days." Utaha said, "You've been planning a robbery, haven't you? I sincerely thought you had placed that plan of stealing away from yourself! I trusted you! If I did not check the footage and heard you screaming from your office, Charmaine would have been wrongly accused continuously!"

"Hear me out, Utaha. It's not what you think."

"And now you're stealing again?" Utaha whipped her phone out, "I'm sorry, Masaru-san. I stick to my morals."

"Please, Utaha. I'm begging you. Don't call the police." Masaru said.

"I'm sorry, Masaru-san. No matter how much I love you, I can't betray my morals." She then quickly ran into her office room and locked the door. She then dialed the police.

Masaru took chloroform from his drawers and poured a lot on a cloth. He then slowly unlocked the door using Tomoya's main office key, which was found on Tomoya's table.

"Hello, p..." As Utaha was about to continue, Masaru covered her nose and mouth with the chloroformed cloth. After a few seconds, Utaha was knocked out by the chloroform, dropping her phone onto the floor.

Masaru ended the call and looked at the unconscious Utaha, "I'm sorry, Utaha. I'm sorry I had to do this."

To be continued in Episode 20, The Finale.


	22. Episode 20 (Final)

" _The tragedy of life is what dies inside a man while he lives._ " - Albert Schweitzer

Once Utaha reached the office, she tapped her company card on the scanner and went in the office quietly. She heard someone trying to open the safe.

She slowly walked to the room and was shocked when she saw Masaru tempering with the lock of the safe.

"Masaru-san!" Utaha said, "So it's you!"

"Me?" Masaru stood up, "I was just trying the lock."

"Don't lie to me anymore!" Utaha screamed, "You were the one who was dressed as Charmaine to steal money! Charmaine's legs were not hairy, Tomoya wouldn't steal the money, which only leaves you!"

"Utaha, hear me out."

"Now I know why you're so quiet these days." Utaha said, "You've been planning a robbery, haven't you? I sincerely thought you had placed that plan of stealing away from yourself! I trusted you! If I did not check the footage and heard you screaming from your office, Charmaine would have been wrongly accused continuously!"

"Hear me out, Utaha. It's not what you think."

"And now you're stealing again?" Utaha whipped her phone out, "I'm sorry, Masaru-san. I stick to my morals."

"Please, Utaha. I'm begging you. Don't call the police." Masaru said.

"I'm sorry, Masaru-san. No matter how much I love you, I can't betray my morals." She then quickly ran into her office room and locked the door. She then dialed the police.

Masaru took chloroform from his drawers and poured a lot on a cloth. He then slowly unlocked the door using Tomoya's main office key, which was found on Tomoya's table.

"Hello, p..." As Utaha was about to continue, Masaru covered her nose and mouth with the chloroformed cloth. After a few seconds, Utaha was knocked out by the chloroform, dropping her phone onto the floor.

Masaru ended the call and looked at the unconscious Utaha, "I'm sorry, Utaha. I'm sorry I had to do this."

 **The Dream Designers**

 **Episode 20: The Finale**

Megumi tried calling Utaha, but she did not pick the phone up.

"It looks like Kasumigaoka-senpai is uncontactable." Megumi told Eriri.

"It's impossible." Eriri replied, "Utaha Kasumigaoka is always contactable by any means."

"That only means one thing." Megumi said, "She's so into her date. Shouldn't we leave her and let her enjoy?"

"She went to the office just now, so I wanted to ask her about the office." Eriri uttered, "I want to know if there's anything wrong with the office."

"Then you should go there and check." Megumi sighed.

"But I'm lazy."

"Now you know why no boy wants you. You can't even move your small body out of the office."

"Megumi Kato!"

Megumi let out a soft laugh.

Utaha woke up slowly from the fainting a few minutes ago. She realized she is in a warehouse. Her hands were tied behind a pole. Her legs were also tied to the pole and she is gagged with a paper ball.

She muffled as Masaru approached her.

"I'm sorry, Utaha. I had to do this to you." Masaru was about to talk more when she muffled and stomped her heels.

"Right." He removed the paper ball from her mouth.

"Masaru-san, please." Utaha begged, "Count it as I'm pleading you. I'm begging you. I can even go on my knees if you release me. Please, surrender yourself to the police. Learn from your mistakes. I promise I'll be in the prison to visit you and wait until you are out."

"Why are you forcing me to go to prison, Utaha?" Masaru screamed, "Why!? I'm already having a hard time. Do you really want to see me suffer there?"

"No, Masaru-san."

"You're my girlfriend, Utaha. You should support me." Masaru shouted, "I need to save Uncle Yang, and that's why I need the money!"

"Even so, you shouldn't steal the money from the company!"

"I know it's my fault! Charmaine went to jail because of me! But please, tell me the location of the company money, Utaha. I beg you. I want to save Uncle Yang. I promise I'll find a way to return all the money."

"What happens if it's just a scam?" Utaha asked, "What happens if Leo just wants to scam you..."

"Why don't you just tell me the location?" He screamed at her, "I don't care about all those! Now I need to save Uncle Yang! Where's the location, Utaha?"

She started crying, "Tonight's supposed to be a happy night. Why are you doing this to me instead?"

"Just tell me!" He shouted at her, tears coming out of his eyes.

"M...m...my r...r...oom." She stuttered while sobbing.

Masaru cleared his tears and took the paper ball, "Thanks for the answer. I promise to pay the money back. Meanwhile, I can't have you shouting for help."

"Please, Masaru. Don't place that ball in my mouth." Utaha begged, "I promise I won't shout for help. Pl..."

"Sorry, Utaha." Masaru stuffed the paper ball in her mouth. She muffled. He then walked off, placing her phone on a table beside the main door.

Utaha continued muffling, stomping her heels on the floor to get attention from Masaru, but he didn't care. She then started crying uncontrollably.

A few minutes had passed by. Utaha finally managed to spit the ball out of her mouth. She gasped for air and stopped crying. She tried to think of an idea to stop Masaru. She then remembered her phone has a voice assistant, which can function through voice.

She then shouted across the warehouse to her phone, "Phone, call Eriri Spencer Sawamura-san and place it on speaker mode."

Eriri and Megumi sat in the latter's house.

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Eriri asked.

"I don't think so." Megumi said, "I don't think there's anything to do."

Eriri's phone then rang. It was from Utaha.

"It's Utaha Kasumigaoka!" Eriri picked her phone up.

"Answer it then." Megumi replied as if the answer was obvious.

"Hello?" Eriri answered the call.

"Sawamura-san!" Utaha sobbed.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, why are you crying?" Eriri asked, "Did Masaru do anything to you to make you sad? Tell me. I'll punch his face."

"Help me, Sawamura-san." Utaha said, "Masaru-san kidnapped me because he needs the money. He is at my house now. He found out where we hid the company money. He was the one who acted as Charmaine to steal money.

"Utaha Kasumigaoka, you dumbass!" Eriri screamed.

"Please, help me call the police and arrest Masaru-san." Utaha said, "I can't bear to call the police. I love him so much."

"Even after everything he did to you?" Eriri asked.

"Just help me first. I'll tell you later. Please, Sawamura-san."

"Then where are you?"

"Some warehouse I'm unaware of. Please, be quick in arresting him. He can't make any more mistakes."

"Understood. We're coming for you, Utaha." Eriri then ended the call.

Masaru broke into Utaha's house and slowly crept into her room. He took his bag and stuffed the money in it.

"Please, no police around." He prayed, "Please."

He quickly carried the bag and went down to the living room. The moment he stepped to the main door, wanting to exit, he saw police officers running towards him.

"Oh shit." He tried running away, but the police officers were swift and fast. In no time, they caught up to him and pounced on him.

Some then handcuffed him while others took the bag away from him. Eriri and Megumi then entered.

"Masaru Kobayashi!" Eriri slapped his face, "I sincerely believed you had changed. I still remembered when Utaha first saw you, she fell in love with you. You were that kind, smart guy. Now look at you. You're a motherfucking thief, stealing money! You even had the guts to dress as Charmaine and steal money, making her the scapegoat! You did so much for the company. I thought you had really changed. Guess like I was wrong. You did this all just to steal money from us."

"Please, don't arrest me!" Masaru said, "I need to save Uncle Yang! Megumi, say something. I won't lie about anything related to Uncle Yang!"

"I wish I could help you, Masaru-san." Megumi sighed, "I really wish I could. However, what you just did is wrong. You tried to steal money, and you broke into someone's property. That's two crimes right there."

"Officers, you got to believe me!" Masaru said, "You can arrest me after I save Uncle Yang! Please!"

"No!" Eriri said, "He might be telling lies! Just take him to the police station instantly!"

"No!" Masaru cried as the officers pushed him into the police car.

"Now, Utaha Kasumigaoka said she's in some warehouse." Eriri turned to Megumi, "Do you know any?"

"What do you think?"

They are then interrupted by a horn. They turned to look outside and saw Tomoya's car. They went to it.

"You're fast." Megumi said.

"Of course I am." Tomoya replied, "Tell me the details of what happened later. Right now, I have Utaha's location."

"How?" Megumi got into the car.

"I placed a tracking device in her phone." Tomoya said, "Each of your phones has it. I've installed it during my birthday."

"You're smart, Tomoya." Eriri got into the car, "Let's get there quick."

Once they reach the warehouse, the trio rushed in and saw Utaha. Tomoya rushed to untie her.

"Tomoya-kun!" She hugged him and cried on his shirt.

"What happened, Utaha-senpai?" Tomoya asked.

Utaha then stopped hugging him and saw Megumi and Eriri.

"You okay, Utaha Kasumigaoka?" Eriri asked. She went to the two girls and hugged them too.

"Thanks for helping me, Sawamura-san and Kato-san." She sobbed.

"We're here for you anytime, Kasumigaoka-senpai." Megumi comforted her.

"So, tell us, Utaha Kasumigaoka." Eriri said, "Why didn't you want to call the police? Why can't you bear to do so?"

Utaha sighed, "Eriri, you don't get it, do you? I love him."

"You're crazy." Eriri replied, "I think he brainwashed you when he kidnapped you."

"I really love him." Utaha continued, "He's really a kind, nice and loving guy. It's just because there are lots of people giving him problems, and he resorts to doing things against the law to save his loved ones."

"I honestly don't see that." Eriri said.

"Can you stop interrupting?" Utaha asked. Eriri kept quiet.

"Just give him some time to reflect his mistakes." Utaha uttered, "I'm sure he'll change his ways again after jail."

Leo sat down in an abandoned house with Jack Yang.

"Looks like your precious adopted son isn't coming to your rescue today." Leo laughed.

"He'll be here soon."

"It's been forty minutes. Shall we call it off and just kill you?"

Jack took a metal rod beside the chair he was sitting, "Hell no." He then whacked Leo's head. Leo groaned in pain as Jack tried to run away.

He ran out of the house. Leo decided to chase after him.

As Jack ran onto the road, a truck ran over him. Leo stopped in his tracks.

"Oh well, saves me the trouble of killing him." Leo let out an evil laugh. He then walked away as a dead Jack lies on the road.

A few hours later, George visited Masaru outside the court.

"You're ready to get charged?" George asked.

"What do you expect?" Masaru asked, "Oh yeah, any news on Uncle Yang?"

George gulped in fear.

"You're not going to like this." George warned Masaru.

"What could be so bad?" Masaru asked, "I believe Megumi had called the police to at least find him."

"No call was made, Masaru." George replied. Masaru turned to him, surprised.

"Uncle Yang... I believe..." George said, "...was running away from Leo Shinjisu."

"And he succeeded, right?" Masaru asked, "See, I'm such a smart ass."

"Uncle Yang...got crushed by a truck carrying heavy loads..." George sighed, "Doctors tried saving him...he...died."

Masaru stared at George with shock.

"Leo...he ran away. He's nowhere to be found." George said.

"It's all a joke, isn't it, George?" Masaru laughed, "Don't fool me. This isn't April Fools Day. It's December 20."

"I'm not kidding." George said sternly, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Masaru continued laughing hysterically, then broke down into tears half a minute later. George hugged him.

"I know it's a huge blow for you." George patted his shoulder, "Stay strong. Don't do anything foolish in jail, understand?"

Minutes before the court hearing, Tomoya, Eriri, Megumi, and Utaha reported to the court to attend the hearing.

When the court hearing started, Masaru was asked if he had committed crimes such as stealing money and breaking into people's houses without permission. He pleaded guilty to his crimes.

The prosecutor gave the evidence to the judge. During the hearing, Masaru told everything that happened to him. Utaha and Eriri were also asked to step in and give their point of views.

In the end, the judge came to a final decision.

"Masaru Kobayashi," He spoke up, "You have committed two counts of robbery and one count of house-breaking. Thus, you will be given a 6 months jail time."

He took the gavel and tapped it once on a sound block, "Case is closed."

Outside the court, as police officers were bringing Masaru to the police car, Eriri told them to wait up.

"Utaha wants to talk to you." Eriri told Masaru.

"Masaru-san, I know you don't like this." Utaha said, "Think about the bright side. You get to learn from your mistakes and you'll never commit them again."

"How dare you say that when you told your friends to call the police on me." He turned to Utaha, "It's because of you that Uncle Yang died. It's all thanks to you!"

"You're going too far, Kobayashi." Eriri growled, "It's not her fault you offended Leo."

"Anyway, I'll be waiting for you." Utaha said.

"Don't bother." Masaru turned to Eriri, Megumi, and Tomoya, "I do not ever want to see your faces again."

He glared at Utaha, "Especially you. You fucking liar. Claiming you love me. What a big lie. I want you out of my life. Let's break-up. From now on, we are no longer related."

He then told the police officers to bring him away.

"Hey, what was that?" Eriri screamed, "Sure she reported you to the police, but you can't just dump a person who loved you deeply!"

"It's my life. Don't tell me who I should love." He got into the car and it drove off.

Eriri walked to Utaha, "It's okay, Utaha Kasumigaoka. Don't care about that son of a bitch. You can find a better one..."

"Stop, Eriri." Tomoya said, "She's already feeling so down."

"Fine." Eriri crossed her arms.

At night, Utaha sat down on her bed, Megumi sitting beside her.

"Why did you come to my house, Kato-san?" Utaha was downcast.

"To make sure you aren't doing anything bad or foolish." Megumi replied, "Tomoya, Eriri and I were scared that Masaru-san talked harshly to you and you might have wild thoughts. Take it easy."

"How am I suppose to?" Utaha started crying, "He said things that hurt me. A lot. He called me a liar. He didn't want to see me again. He even asked for a break-up, and I was forced to accept it. I love him so much. I want him to realize his mistakes and start all over again. What have I done to deserve all these insults from his mouth?"

Megumi hugged the crying Utaha, "Nothing. I'm sure Masaru-san will forgive you after this."

"It hurts so much." Utaha cried, "It really does."

Megumi slowly patted her shoulder, "I understand, Kasumigaoka-senpai. I do.

 **The End**


	23. Bonus Episode

FallenVengeance Presents

The Dream Designers

" _Meeting With The Confused_ "

It was in the afternoon.

Tomoya Aki walked in the meeting room, where Utaha, Eriri and Megumi were waiting for him. They were supposed to discuss future plans for the company, but...

"Aki-kun, what's wrong?" Utaha asked worriedly, "You look really pale today. Not your usual self."

"I know. I'm just..." Tomoya tried to find an excuse, "I'm just tired from yesterday. Precisely why I woke up late today."

"I agree." Utaha replied.

"Hey, let's not forget. It was for the success of our second game," Eriri said, "And it was without the help of that criminal."

Utaha immediately started looking sad and depressed.

"Eriri!" Megumi slapped Eriri's shoulder.

"Ouch! Megumi, what was that for?"

"Remember, there's Kasumigaoka-senpai here. We can't talk about Masaru-san to her."

"Wait..." Tomoya looked at Megumi, "Who is Masaru-san?"

The three girls looked at him, confound written over their faces.

"Are you seriously okay, Aki-kun?" Utaha asked, "Do you really need me to bring you to the doctor? Did you drink too much yesterday?"

"Drink..." Tomoya muttered.

"I think he should rest." Megumi said, "He's having some brain disorder today after drinking yesterday. We'll postpone the meeting to a later date."

In Tomoya's office room, Megumi brought him a cup of water.

"Rest well." Megumi patted his head softly, "Don't drink too much whiskey next time."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll do my work first."

"Go ahead." Tomoya replied. Megumi then waved good bye to him and walked out of his office room.

Tomoya scratched his head and thought, "Who the hell are these three girls? Why am I here?"

He went to the toilet and checked himself on the mirror. The moment he saw his face on the mirror, he screamed loudly in fear.

In Ryu Yamada's house, he woke up with Urara Shiraishi sitting beside him on bed.

"Good afternoon, Yamada-kun." Shiraishi whispered in his ear.

"G...good afternoon." He woke up, looking at his hands and legs. "Do you mind if I go to the toilet for a while?"

"Of course you can." She replied, "Why are you asking such a question?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, you shouldn't have drank a lot yesterday." She said, "Drinking harms your health."

He then looked at the toilet's mirror and gasped in horror.

"Who am I?" He asked himself.

"Are you drunk, Yamada-kun?" She asked, feeling his forehead, "It's quite hot."

"I'm fine." Yamada walked out of the toilet and to the living room.

"Not a good thing, man." He thought, "Not a good thing at all."

Urara Kento was eating his lunch when he saw Yamada walking towards him.

"Hey." Yamada greeted Kento.

"Hey?" Kento asked, "What's a hey? Usually you'd call me by my name."

"Right. What's your name?"

"What's my name?" Kento stood up, "Man, you sure are high. What's my name?"

"That's why I'm asking what your name is."

"Which is why I'm asking you the reason you're asking me what my name is."

"What are you talking?" Yamada asked, "You're confusing me."

"What's my name?"

"I don't know."

"Yamada, stop playing tricks." Kento snickered, "You are trying to be funny in the new year, but I don't sense the humor."

"I'm not."

"Today is January 2. You can stop joking. The new year's day is over."

"Do I have any extra clothes to wear?" Yamada asked. Kento facepalmed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Yamada shook Kento.

"I'm so done with you." Kento sighed. Shiraishi then came out of the room.

"Let me ask you a question in front of your own wife." Kento asked, "When is your wedding anniversary?"

Yamada stared at Kento and Shiraishi.

"Don't know?" Kento asked.

"I can't believe it." Shiraishi sighed.

"Then, when is your birthday?" Kento asked again. Yamada shrugged his shoulders.

Kento started smiling at first, but then started giggling and soon, he laughed, slapping his thigh continuously.

"What's so funny?" Shiraishi asked angrily, "He can't even remember our wedding anniversary and even his birthday. He has dementia!"

"No, no, no." Yamada tried to explain, "I..."

"Give me your phone number." Kento suddenly stopped laughing.

"What's my phone number?" Yamada asked.

"Of course not Yamada's phone, you idiot!" Kento screamed at him, "Your phone! The one who's controlling him!"

"He's not Yamada-kun?" Shiraishi was shocked, "How did you know?"

She then pointed at Yamada, "And if that's true, then who's he?"

"Yamada never forgets his wedding anniversary. He loves you too much. Unlike this guy who just possessed Yamada."

"Hey!" Yamada said.

"Your damn phone number, mister."

Tomoya was sleeping in the office room when his ringing phone woke him up.

"Stupid damn phone." He answered the call, "Hello?"

"RYU YAMADA! YOU'D BETTER MEET ME NOW!"

"Kento?" Tomoya asked, surprised.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT RESPONSE! COME QUICKLY!"

"Fine, fine. Where to meet?"

"My house. And by the way, this guy here said he has some female friends and his girlfriend. Bring them along."

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Tomoya brought Megumi, Eriri and Utaha to Kento's house. Kento, Yamada and Shiraishi were waiting.

"Let's carry it out." Kento said, "Yamada and the weirdo, kiss each other."

"Hey, mister," Eriri interrupted him, "Don't mind me, but did you just ask two guys to kiss? Do you think they're gay?"

"Let them do their stuff, Miss Blonde." Kento replied.

"I don't allow them to kiss." Utaha crossed her arms, "Megumi, Aki-kun's your husband. Say something to defend."

"I'm sure this guy got his reasons." Megumi replied softly, "Although it might seem like they're gay."

"Thank you, Miss Brown-haired woman!" Kento said, "Now, let's not waste time. Kiss each other!"

"I kiss myself?" Yamada asked, "Hell nah."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Tomoya quickly kissed Yamada. Both of them fell back. Megumi and Eriri caught Tomoya while Shiraishi caught Yamada.

"Ugh." Yamada rubbed his forehead.

"I'm back." Tomoya touched himself, "I'm back in my own body!"

"How did you switch bodies with this guy, Yamada?" Kento turned to Yamada.

"Well, I think someone fell on me while I was on the way to the toilet and..."

"...I think I kissed someone when I bumped into someone." Tomoya said, "I only remembered he and I were drunk."

"I have a theory." Kento said before kissing Yamada.

"Bunch of gays." Utaha shook her head.

"This is not gay." Yamada said, "As you can see here, I am in Yamada's body now. And Yamada is in my body now. It's the witch powers. To be specific, the body swapping power."

Yamada then kissed Kento.

"And I'm back in my own body." Kento said, "See? I have this theory. The witch powers only happen every year during the first week of January."

"But I thought our witch powers are gone, Onii-san." Shiraishi said.

"I don't know. I said it was just my theory."

"Weird thing, but okay..." Eriri said.

"Yamada-kun," Shiraishi turned to Yamada, "When's your birthday?"

"August 31." Yamada replied.

"When's our wedding anniversary?"

"7 May."

"You finally remembered!" Shiraishi hugged Yamada.

"Of course I do."

"So, everything is over? And it's done?" Megumi asked.

"Yes." Kento replied, "Sorry for the inconvenience. You guys can go home now."

"Great." Tomoya walked out of the house.

"Guess we'll not meet each other again, so we'll bid good bye here." Utaha said.

"Sure."

As Eriri and Megumi walked out of the house, Utaha stopped and turned to Kento.

"You look like my ex." Utaha said.

"Really?" Kento nodded his head, "Alright, catch up with your friends."

Utaha nodded and walked out of the house. Kento then closed the door.

 _The End._


End file.
